Avatar: The Real Story, Book 1: Water
by FullMoonflower96
Summary: The Avatar cycle is changed and the new Avatar is born in our world,but it takes 100 yrs to develop the Avatar spirit in this world.A fangirl of ATLA & her 3 friends finds out shes the new avatar, her friends help her and teleport to the Avatar world.
1. Four Rings, Four Friends, and Farewells

******EDIT: Hey, If you clicked on this story, that means your gonna give this a chance :D This story is very good and I poured all my time and love into this, I know this is the non-popular type of story, having OC's and all that, but trust me it gets really really good after a couple chapters. Don't click away, you don't know what your missing. And please review! Seriously, review! If you're not a writer, you don't understand the pain of not receiving feedback on work you've willingly worked so hard on, earned no money for and just did it for other's entertainment. Do that for other stories too 'Cause not recieving reviews will really demotivate a great writer and that writer's gonna give up and never chase their dreams, just 'cause you didn't review. So please, do it for me and others!**

******Summary: Avatar: The Real Story is about a 14 year old Avatar: The Last Airbender fan girl named Isabella (AKA Izzy) and her three best friends in the year 2012. The Avatar cycle is mysteriously changed at the Avatar World and the new Avatar is born in our world, but it takes 100 yrs to develop the Avatar spirit in this world. Isabella finds out shes the new avatar, her friends help her and teleport to the Avatar world. The Avatar world is not exactly the same of the show. There are a few things I've changed. But the Asian cultures of the show hasn't been changed much. But there is a reason for those big changes. The reason is that it'll be too much of a coincidence that the world is exactly the same to the show when the group teleports to the world and because it'll be kind of boring to read something you know that's going to happen, so there is scenes that never happened in the show but most of the episodes of the show is the base of most of the chapters in the story, it's just some different scenes, but there'll be a good amount of chapters I made myself. And because it's a chance to introduce some new cultures and use my imagination. Don't worry that the original story will be ruined, if I change an episode or scene, I'll always try my best to make the scene even better and funnier, and I'm NOT gonna do the same that M. Night Shyamalan did with his movie. Also, the characters of the show will appear in this story. Aang's not the Avatar this time. This story will have 4 Books or 5 Books, I haven't decided yet. The pairings you all know and love will not be too active in the 1st book, but fear not, it will happen eventually and you have some other good romance in this that'll hopefully be to your liking. :D****  
**_**  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and The Last Airbender the movie. Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino are the creators of the show. M. Night Shyamalan is the director of the movie. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

******Pairings: Zutara, Taang, & Sukki. Also, OCxOC! This includes for all Books.**

**Genre: Mostly Humor, Adventure, Romance and Drama. This includes for all Books.**

**Ratings: Suitable for ages 12 and up. Mostly PG and a bit PG-13.**

**Warnings: Some blood, yuri (could be changed if it's not very popular with the readers), harsh threats, cussing (blocked), Sexual ideas(very few in Book 1, more in Book 4), violence with dangerous weapons(a mace for example), Natural and unnatural disasters, minor bisexuality, little crude humor, murder, paranormal situations, insanity, and death are in this story or mentioned in this story. This includes for all Books.**

* * *

**Four Rings, Four Friends, and Farewells; Part 1 - Chapter 1**

_Isabella's POV (normal) _

"Ugh! Play! Stupid DVD!" She exclaimed. Isabella is kneeling in front of a DVD player with a 45" flat screen TV hovering over her head inserting a scratched up DVD from an Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 3 DVD case, that she bought two years ago. She had all the Avatar DVDs and even the DVDs from the The Last Airbender saga, even though she didn't like the movies.

"Isabella, those DVDs are all scratched up. It was like that for a year." Her mom called out to her from the kitchen, speaking spanish."Stop trying. Why don't you buy another set from EBay?" Her mother suggested. Her mother always spoke to her in spanish, it was more easier for her...since she always spoke spanish back when she was still living in Lima, Peru. So Isabella always trys to speak spanish, and sometimes even spanglish, so it would be easier for her mom.

"No, Mom. These DVDs are hard to find ANYWHERE, even on EBay. And the ones I do find cost way too much." Isabella responded back in spanish."It's like they banned big fans of Avatar, like me, from watching any more of that AWESOME cartoon!".

She was already starting to forget all the episodes and characters from the show. She always loved watching it, but since a year ago, the DVDs stop working. She was devastated. She watched Avatar: The Legend of Korra, which made her feel better, but it was just a mini-series.

* * *

"Hey Mimi!" Isabella called her friend, Mishale, with her phone, the next morning.

"Hey Izzy, What's up?"

"You wanna come over my house with your brother?" she asked,"So we can hang out just the four of us, I'm calling Nikki over so she could also come."

Mishale and her brother, Tedio, were fraternal twins. Both Gemini. She knows lots about the zodiac signs and she knew Geminis don't get along with her sign, which is Taurus. She wondered why they were still friends, for seven years straight, since Isabella was seven years old. The twins were one year older than her. But they're friendship is strong.

"Sure Izzy, I'll see you in about an hour, 'kay?"

"'kay."

They hung up simultaneously.

Isabella used to have a crush on Tedio, after the gift he gave her on her 8th birthday. A big teddy bear. It was stupid and at first she didn't like it but the next day she found herself snuggling with the teddy. She kept it ever since. But her small 'crush' she had on him faded away maybe around the last day of 6th grade. He was just a childhood crush. That didn't stop her from hugging it every night, remembering the good times the trio had together.

Isabella picked up the phone again and started dialing.

After a couple rings, the phone answered.

"Hey Fizzy!" Her friend Nicola answered in a mocking tone.

"Don't call me that!" Isabella whined.

"Ha ha ha.'Kay!" she giggled." So why you called?"

"Nikki, could you come over my house in like an hour?"

"Sure Izz!" Nicola said in a optimistic tone."BTW... Did you go to that movie yesterday, the one I told you about the last time I called?"

"Ugh, I forgot. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She sighed.

"Oh well. I'll see you in an hour, Izzy. Bye!" she giggled in a girly way.

Izzy sighed." ." She said plainly. She rolled her eyes even though Nicola couldn't see it.

They hung up.

Nicola is too girly for her but she doesn't care. She's fun to be around with sometimes, except when Nikki starts talking about which purse goes with which outfit and which eyeshadow color brings out the color in her eyes and she giggles too often and crap like that. But she's fun to talk to on other topics. The thing is that she's a Sagittarius. They don't get along with Tauruses either. Maybe Astrology isn't right all the time. They were friends for two years.

She had a reason for calling her three best friends over. She was moving to France for a couple years because her mom found this big job that pays her and her husband, Isabella's step father, Jose, and they were paying them 50 dollars each hour for 10 hours. That's 500 dollars a day! That's a lot, and it's almost unbelievable. But Jose's friend is working there and he has a huge mansion in Paris. So it isn't a trick or anything. And it's a very great opportunity for the small Isabella will miss her friends so much. She doesn't have much friends 'cause she a bit antisocial so it'll be hard to find friends in France. So she's calling her besties over to have fun on the last day being here in North Carolina. She already said her farewells to her other friends by phone. Her baggage is already packed. There's no turning back; Tomorrow she's going to France.

* * *

'I guess I have to get dressed. And put on some make-up before my friends come.' She thought to herself. She walked over to her mirror.'Well I look nice with my pretty eyes, my pretty lips, my tanned skin... my fat cheeks...my fat nose...my dry skin... my dry curly hair with split ends...' She thought to herself insecurely and sarcastically,'And my dark, hairy arms for being in the sun all day ...my fat belly ...ugh...' she sighed. Of course she exaggerated on some stuff but her self-esteem is too low to notice the good stuff about her.

"I look horrible." She said out loud. Her mom was passing by the bedroom door when she heard that. She is always telling her stubborn daughter how beautiful she looked but Isabella ignores her because she knows her mom is just doing that to make her feel better.

Her mom got furious." Isabella! How many times do i have to tell you that you look beautiful!" She yelled at her in spanish.'That's what moms are supposed to say.' She thought. She rolled her eyes and her mom took a step closer." Look, you have beautiful eyes with admirably long eyelashes, full and flirtatious lips, beautifully long curly hair, and you have attractive curves. And I SWEAR I'm not lying! I don't see what your complaining about! When I was your age..." 'Oh no' "I had nothing! I wished I had a body like yours back then! But even with an ugly body, I was still confident of myself. You should be happy with what you have!Be confident!" she said firmly, glaring straight at Isabella's annoyed eyes, speaking in spanish of course.

" But I'm fat mom. Therefore, I'm ugly." She answered simply. She had this conversation too often with her. She was always bullied in middle school because her mean classmates kept telling her she was fat and ugly in many insulting ways. She was stupid enough to believe that what they said was true. She was too innocent and sweet back then and she let herself get abused verbally by bullies. She didn't know how to defend herself at all. Neither assertively or aggressively.

" Ugh!" Her mom clamored in frustration. She stomped away madly. She acted like an angry teenager when she's frustrated with Isabella.

'I get her anger too regularly. Oh well, I guess I should apologize' Isabella thought unsurely.' But AFTER I get dressed.'

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

I had 15 minutes left before my friends come over. I put on my fave blue blouse with a sentence stating "Love your enemies, It'll make 'em crazy.". Then I wore some normal jeans. And I put on my most favorite necklace that my mom bought me (even though I don't deserve it). The necklace is a blue ribbon choker made with a large, circular granite pendant in the middle with the Yin and Yang sign on it made of two gems. One side of it was made of Fire Opal, which is a bright fire-like orange color, and on the other side is was a beautiful transparent white gem, when it's put in the light it shines up with many soft colors. It was called the Moonlight Topaz. My most desirable and beloved gem in my world. It reminded me of the Water Tribe in my fave series. I'm such a big Water Tribe fan! But I admit, I also love the Earth Kingdom... since I'm a Taurus and Tauruses love the color green 'cause Earth is our elemental sign... Earth is a stubborn element and As a matter of fact, I AM stubborn.

I heard two cars come down my driveway, so I slipped on my highest heels (Tedio is 6"4' tall and I don't like feeling short around any of my friends.I'm 5'6".) and ran out (almost tripping) to greet my friends.

They laughed at my clumsiness.

Mimi was wearing a orange and yellow tie dye shirt and some short-shorts looking as skinny as usual. Tedio was wearing a red T-shirt with a sentence saying 'Silence is golden but duct tape is silver.' and a picture of a guy tied up to a chair with a duct tape on his mouth. I rolled my eyes. And Nikki was wearing a frilly green blouse. And a cute miniskirt.

"Hey guys!" I said in a cheerful tone.

They greeted back.

"So why you called us here all of the sudden?" Mimi asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I have bad news and good news..." I said slowly, afraid of what will be their reaction.

"What's the bad news?"

"IammovingtoFrancefortwoyears..." I said quickly.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. I flinched.

"Wait.. What's the good news?" Tedio asked optimistically.

" I get to practice my french I've been learning in high school!" I laughed nervously.

Everyone glared at my as if saying 'This is not the moment to joke'.

"I'm sorry guys but we can hang out today before I go tomorrow..." I said disconsolately.

"Ok, I guess..." The twins said unsurely. Nicola said nothing but nodded her head.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (normal)-_

Everyone had fun that day, they went to the skating rink, Izzy pushed Tedio into the neighborhood's pool (Which seemed hilarious to Isabella and the others, but not to Tedio, He's always being playfully picked on by one of the girls), watched a movie from a nearby theater after Tedio changed his soaked clothes, and ended the day by hiking in a forest near Isabella's home where she always went to when she's bored.

But something happened during their hike... something weird.

Everyone was walking and Isabella was getting hyper(Like always) and acting as silly as ever when the sun started to set so the Quad decided to go back...and before they knew it, they were lost.

"Izzy! We have to get back soon!" Nicola exclaimed.

"Admit it, we are lost..." Mishale said.

"Yup we are..." Isabella said disappointingly.

Everyone groaned in despair.

"I thought you said you knew the place by heart!" Tedio yelled.

"I did! I've been hiking here for years! I don't know how I got lost!" Isabella yelled back.

An hour later of walking, they saw a large clearing in from in between the trees.

"Look! I think we've made it!" Isabella screeched excitedly as she galloped toward the clearing.

Isabella exited from the trees expecting to see a grassy plain with a street at the other side, where they started. But it was only a grassy plain in the middle of the never-ending forest... and there was a strange boulder with a flat top, right in the center of the clearing. Isabella sighed. But she was curious about the boulder. She recognized it from somewhere. But definitely not during a normal hike in these woods.

"It's nothing, let's go to another direction" Mishale said.

But Isabella ignored her and went toward the peculiar boulder. There seemed to be four tiny items on top of the boulder. They were four rings. She smiled greatly and knowingly.'Now I know where I've seen this...' she thought mysteriously.

The others stared at her wondering why she was grinning.

Isabella lightly grabbed the rings and looked at them.'It looks just like the ones in my dreams' she thought smiling more. The rings were made of pure gold with odd carvings on it and each of them had a different oval shaped gem attached to it. One of them had a Aventurine stone on it, the next one was a Sky Topaz, the third was a Fire Opal, and the fourth ring was a...

"A...A Moonlight Topaz!" she whispered loudly. Her eyes was full of elation, like a toddler in a field piled with endless candy and toys.

"W-What is it?" Tedio said anxiously.

"I-I've seen th-these before!" Isabella stuttered with glee."I've seen them in my...dreams! I can't believe these are real!"

"What dreams?" Nicola asked.

"These strange dreams I keep dreaming since I was in 3rd grade! About four rings and four friends. And other stuff..." she sputtered out. She didn't want to say much about it.

She put on the Sky Topaz ring. It lit up very lightly. She expected that would happen. Her friends gasped in amusement. Then she put on the Fire Opal ring after taking off the previous one. It lit up slightly brighter than the other one. Her friends kept staring at her with gaped mouths and widened eyes. After taking off that ring she wore the Aventurine one as shone brighter than the last one. She then took it off, smiled, and slowly slid the Moonlight Topaz ring onto her finger as it lit up the brightest. She kept it on, grinning.

"LET ME TRY!" Her friends exclaimed simultaneously.

All of them slid them on, one by one. But it didn't lit up for them. Only one lit up for each teen. The Fire Opal lit up for Tedio, The Sky Topaz lit up for Mishale, and the Aventurine lit up for Nicola.

"Keep the ones that lit up for you. Keep it on everyday." Isabella said suddenly, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Why?" They all asked.

"You'll all see when the time comes." she replied calm and wisely.

They all looked at her with curious faces.

"Lets go this way." she said pointing east.

The Quad went that direction back into the trees and after a few minutes, they were back at her house. Unbelievably quick.

When everyone said their farewells they left back to their homes, Isabella plopped down onto her bed and slept with a smile on her face. She knew was what was going to happen to her and her friends in the future. Her life long dream will finally come true.

**~End Of Chapter One~**


	2. Part 2

**Awkward Departure and Awesome Arrival- Book 1 Chapter 2**

_Isabella's POV(normal)_

"Esto es muy pesado!" Isabella complained loudly.

"Ese es tu maleta! Es tu culpa por poner demasiada ropa en una maleta." Her mom stated firmly.

Mother and daughter were arguing while filling the taxi with their suitcases. The stepdad was with a major headache. Isabella was struggling with an over sized suitcase, which was actually hers. She didn't want to leave any of her clothes here.

After an hour of arguing and yelling and struggling, they managed to get in the taxi in one piece.

They have to give that taxi man a big tip for his incredible patience.

Isabella was the rebellious wild child and her mom was the over-caring and loving mother. Isabella wanted her space. She can't handle a person that is too much in her business. Her mom just wants her to be happy and help her if she has a problem. Every time she tries to help, Isabella yells and tells her to leave her alone and that she can solve it herself. But the disobedient girl sometimes fails at solving her own problems. Her mom just doesn't understand that girl.

After getting to the airport, Isabella has to wait 'til it was time to go in the airplane to France. Eventually, she got bored so she decided to walk around the gift shops.

She started getting very uncomfortable when she walked in a hallway with no people passing by. It was a dark, narrow hallway which seemed endless. She felt as if she was being watched.

Suddenly, a hand from behind covered her mouth firmly and pulled her in a pitch black room off to the side of the hall.

She let out muffled cries but it was no use, no one could hear her. She shouldn't have strayed far from her mother.

Then the lights in the room turned on and she was shocked to find out that the person who captured her was…

"Tedio?" She exclaimed in surprise when he had let go of her mouth.

"What the-" She started cussing an infinity of words.

Then quickly, Tedio wrapped his arms around her and embraced her very warmly. She shut up immediately. Her dark brown eyes widened.

As he pulled away a bit, then whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna miss you…a lot… more than you know."  
He pulled completely away still stay close to her. She blushed; She was completely speechless and shocked. He glared at her intensely.

"I gotta go…" Tedio said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. He ran out the door while Isabella still stared at him. '_Did…Did he just come here just to hug me like that?_' she exclaimed in her thoughts. '_I'm SO gonna kill him when I come back in two years! _' she thought. She shook her head trying to get any other thoughts about what just happened out of her head.

That embrace felt so nice, so warm, she could just melt in his arms. She tried not to think about that. But it was true.

She ran out the room and went straight to her mom. To her luck, they were getting ready to board the plane.

After they found their seats in the plane, she knew one thing. She hated to admit it but she was going to miss Tedio a lot too. More than anyone knows.

* * *

"Please stay in your seats until the plane has completely stopped… S'il vous plaît restez dans votre siège jusqu'à ce que l'avion a complètement cessé… Por favor, quédate en sus asientos hasta que el avión haya parado completamente…"said the pilot plainly, in three languages. Isabella could understand all the languages. Even the French part. She was practicing her French during the whole plane ride and now, they've arrived. Good thing she studied a bit of French while in she was in high school back at North Carolina. Now she was going to continue high school here in France.

When her and her parents left the airport, her mother called for a taxi. She stepped into the taxi. It was incredibly small, but Isabella didn't mind.

As the taxi driver was conducing, Isabella stared out the window. She was awestruck by the beauty of Paris. Elegant buildings, ancient architectures, interesting shops and restaurants, beautiful people… '_Where have you been all my life, France…_' she wondered in her thoughts. She adored the shiny statues and the bright blue skys and…

"OMG! I can see the Eiffel Tower from here!" She screeched, in french this time. The taxi driver was impressed at her fluent pronunciation.

"We must be close to our new home…" Her mom replied.

Isabella grinned from ear to ear. She is starting to love France more than ever!

* * *

**_~First pair of months in Paris~_**

She entered her new home. Her eyes widened.

"This…is…AWESOME!" She screamed in her usual language.

The place was already furnished. The staircase was spiral style, there was a San Remo 5 piece White Leather contemporary sofa, a 40" flat screen TV, wide windows with elegant curtains with a beautiful design of white roses, white painted walls, creamy white carpet… a glass center table with white metal legs…and more white stuff…

"Isabella, don't you love it?" her mom exclaimed in Spanish.

"Yes, I do but there's a problem." Isabella said calmly, in Spanish.

"Why do I have the feeling of getting many buckets of different color paint and splash it all over the place?" Isabella said in the same tone, except with a little sarcasm.

Her mom stared blankly at her. She didn't get it.

"Ok…Let me explain this slowly…

"I…think…this…place…isn't…colorful…at…_all_…" she said with a hint of attitude.

"Oh…"Her mom replied dumbly.

"Yeah…" Isabella mumbled.

"Well once I get some money from my job we could redecorate this place!" Her mom said optimistically. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well okay then…" She said unsurely.

Isabella went up the spiral staircase to her room. The room was beautiful! Her bed was a circular shape, with blue pillows. There were glass double doors leading to a balcony with a beautiful view of France and with the Eiffel Tower at a distance. She had a medium-sized bathroom with a circular tub and blue granite sink. but the walls were white and there's no TV or computer. But other than that, the room design was very fascinating and hard to explain. She was very lucky. "Damn, this is awesome. How can that company afford this?" she wondered.

She unpacked her suitcase.

She neatly hung her clothes in her new closet, which was five times bigger than her old one. '_I'm gonna have to buy lots of clothes to fill this closet_' she thought.

She was almost done unpacking everything until she came across the teddy bear Tedio gave her a long time ago. She smiled and put it neatly on her new blue bed.

Isabella ran out the room and found her mom getting ready to go to her new job.

"Your starting today?" she yelled in French, she needed to practice it.

"Oui!" Her mom replied simply, saying 'yes' in French.

"Well I'm walking around town so I can know the place better. I might know where to go anyway 'cause I've been in France with my French class remember?" Isabella said, in Spanish.

"Bu-" Her mom started saying.

"So don't worry about me… be back in an hour! Bye!" she quickly interrupted as she headed for the door. Her mom quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Your not going _anywhere_! Your can get lost! First you'll need a map, a new cell phone, a supervisor, a…" She kept talking. Isabella rolled her eyes. Izzy's mom was too protective of her.

"Mom, I can take care of myself! If a French stranger tries to steal me, I'll kick him in the balls!" she said firmly, but added a little sarcasm.

Then the girl's mom started arguing about how she shouldn't be talking like that. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry ok… don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll get a map somewhere… ok?" She said calmly.

Her mom nodded in approval. Izzy headed out the door. She went walking down the street, looking at her surrounding with an amazed look in her face.

"This is so beautiful!" she exclaimed in French. A asian-looking girl came walking toward her.

"Yeah. It's an amazing place isn't it? My name is Oki," Oki held out her hand. "What's your name?" She asked in French.

"Je m'appelle Isabella…" She replied in French, awkwardly. Oki just came out of no where, she almost didn't notice her talking. She took her hand and shook it unsurely.

"My father, Keitaro, is working nearby at a martial arts school. Want to join me?" she said joyfully in French.

"Sure, I guess…" Isabella slowly said in French while she got forcefully pulled by the odd girl to a large seven-story building after running a half-mile. The sign on the building said 'L'Académie Ninja'.

'_The Ninja Academy?_' Isabella wondered.

"They teach so many fighting skills here; They teach many martial art types; For example, Tai Chi Chuan, Northern Shaolin kung fu, Hung Gar, Ba Gua, and Hsing Yi.; The other types of martial arts are pressure point based, like Kyusho-Jitsu, Chi Gong, and Dim Mak.; They also teach swordfighting with Jian swords and Dual Dao Swords (A.K.A. Broadswords); And they teach knife throwing, stilettos, and shuriken knifes! Oh! And Parkour!" Oki said in English.

"Awesome! And you can speak English too! Good 'cause if you said all that in French that quick, I wouldn't understand…" Isabella laughed softly.

"Yeah… I speak Japanese, French, and English. I could teach you French if you want…" Oki offered.

"I speak French, but the thing is, I only know just a little over the basics. But knowing more wouldn't hurt. So, thank you, I would love to learn more!" she said in French.

"You're welcome! So you think you want to enroll in some classes in L'Académie Ninja?" Oki asked.

Isabella lifted her hand and scratched the back of her neck. '_I won't start school here until next month so I think I can join. I need exercise anyway, and who knows, it could be fun!_' she thought.

"Sure!" She said optimistically.

"Great! Let's go inside and you can pick which classes you can join." Oki said as she pulled Izzy through the double doors of the building.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Isabella reached the front counter and asked her which classes she wanted to join. She picked Tai Chi Chuan, Northern Shaolin kung fu, Kyusho-Jitsu, Dim Mak, Broadswords, and Parkour. It was lots of classes and she will have to probably attend a majority of the classes while she's in her new school next month. But she assured herself that she can do it.

She asked how much is it for all of them but Oki offered the classes for free. Isabella rejected the offer, but Oki _insisted_ so she accepted. Suddenly, an old man came out from a room from the right and walking toward them glaring strangely at Isabella.

"Oki? Who is this?" The old man asked.

"This is Isabella, Father, she is new in town and I offered her free classes" Oki said calmly.

Oki's Father was about to tell Oki that she shouldn't offer free classes but something caught his attention when he looked at Isabella.

"Hmm…You look very familiar…" Keitaro, Oki's father said while he directed his eyes at Isabella again. Isabella became uncomfortable. Keitaro then looked at her ring. Keitaro widened his eyes in realization. He seemed to have remembered where he saw Isabella before.

"Your-!" Keitaro began to say but he stopped himself.

"I mean, you're welcome to join the classes for free…" He said with a smile, "I'm Keitaro, but you can call me Sensei if you want. I'm Oki's father."

Isabella smiled back and shook his hand. Keitaro then picked up Isabella's Information Sheet from the front counter.

"I see you're in all my classes. Your going to start with the Parkour classes. I'll see you here tomorrow at 5pm, don't be late!" He said casually.

"Ok! I won't be late, Keitaro." Isabella smiled once again and headed out the door.

Keitaro called to her.

"Wait!" Isabella stopped and turned to him. "Since your going to be my student, you _have_ to call me Sensei." He said firmly.

"Ok, Sensei…" Isabella said awkwardly as she walked out the door.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

I headed home and told my mom what happened when she came back from work. Strangely, my mom agreed and let my go to those classes. Even after I explained her what Parkour is. Maybe she had a good first day at work?

The next day, in the afternoon, my stepdad was teaching me how to cook _Lomo Saltado_, a type of Peruvian food. He has been teaching me how to cook many Peruvian foods since 5 months ago.

I noticed it was a half an hour before my Parkour class starts. I ran up the spiral staircase leaving my stepdad with a half cooked _Lomo Saltado_. I dressed myself with a black graphic shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed my new cell phone my mom bought me this morning and galloped out the door.

When I got there, Sensei was waiting for me outside, at the back of the huge building. The yard back there was _very_ large, there were some short, cement walls scattered all over the yard with people running toward them and jumping over them without slowing down their speed. There were very tall and wide wooden platforms that looked like mini buildings, almost the size of an average house, with some students jumping from the top of them and landing on the 'building' next to them, while tucking and rolling. And bunch of other crazy stuff going on at that place. They actually looked like ninjas. It was amazing.

Sensei greeted me and pointing toward a nearby wall.

"I want you to run to this wall and jump over it without slowing down." Sensei said calmly. I widened my eyes. I can't do that! But instead, I nodded and ran towards the low wall and jumped over it easily. '_How the heck did I do that?_' I thought.

Sensei seemed to have noticed the expression on my face because he said "I'm impressed! You are more agile then you were before."

'_Before? Did he know me before?_' I wondered.

"Do it again." He said firmly, but calmly at the same time.

I ran to the next wall and jumped over it again, but faster. There was no way I can do that! I never jumped over a fence or a low wall successfully before, especially run toward it and jump. Three weeks before going to France, I tried doing that so I can get to the backyard of my old house but I fell on my shoulder badly. I'm too chubby to do that anyway.

The rest of the day, I've been practicing with Sensei wall jumping. Only failing 3 times during the 4 hour class.

The rest of the first month, I've trained Parkour and learned way more quickly than the other students, as Sensei stated. Oki helped me with my French and told me I had very fluent pronunciation and that I've learned fast.

But tomorrow, I have school.

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_  
_[One month ago]_

'_Why the hell did I do that_' I was thinking when I was on my way back home, from the airport. The taxi I was on arrived at my home. I really didn't know why I went there just to hug her, I just did it, almost for no reason. Or was there a reason? It was like I didn't have control of myself.

I entered my home and my sister asked me where I've been.

"I was out for a walk…that's all…"I replied.

"But I saw a taxi out there… where did you go?" Mishale said firmly.

I started walking toward my room, turned around and called back to my sister.

"I needed to say one last goodbye to someone…" I said softly as I entered my room and shut the door.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

I had my first week of school already and it was great! My classes with Sensei haven't interrupted school time, so I was ok. I've mastered Parkour quickly, unbelievably quickly. I honestly don't know how, but I did. I feel great! I feel like I can move around more easily. I can climb quickly, jump longer, and I feel like Spider-man, even if it sounds silly. More likely, a ninja.

Today, I was trying (once again) to make the Avatar: The Last Airbender DVDs play. But it didn't work. So I got ready for my next class with Sensei.

Kyusho-Jitsu and Dim Mak.

On my way to _L'academie Ninja_, I passed by an alleyway, like always do when I go to the martial arts school. But never paid attention to it.

I was listening to my iPod Touch, Singing along to the song 'Your Love Is My Drug' By Ke$ha. That song was 2 years old [because it's 2012] but I didn't mind. I always listen to my favorite old songs.

Then I passed that alleyway, and noticed graffiti on the wall. I was shocked. It was the symbols of the Air, Water, Earth, and Fire nations, like in the show. A fan must've done that. I looked at the rest of the alley. It was surprisingly clean. Except for the graffiti, but I didn't mind. It seemed like a good place to hangout when I'm bored.

I was going to be late for my class, so in my mind, I remembered where the alleyway is and ran toward _L'academie Ninja_. I don't know what Kyusho-Jitsu and Dim Mak was exactly, I did know it is about hitting pressure points, but I didn't know what the difference was.

I was dumbfounded when my Sensei told me what Dim Mak was when I got there. Kyusho-Jitsu was hitting the pressure points of a body to create pain or to paralyze, but Dim Mak was to hit pressure points of a body… to kill the opponent. At first, I didn't agree to learn the horrid technique, but thinking it through, It would be good to learn it if I'm in a very bad and dangerous situation. I promised myself I wouldn't use it _ever_, not even if someone robs me. Only if it was a terrifying situation, like if like if there was a large amount of homicide in the area, and that person has killed my parents and killed the police, and if he was about to kill me next. That's a one in a billion chance that would happen. But just in case… But I'm fine with the paralyzing.

* * *

I'm still learning Kyusho-Jitsu and Dim Mak. It's almost the end of the first two months. I was getting ready for my next pressure point class with Sensei. I looked in my blue-framed mirror.

"Have I gotten skinnier?" I said as I looked at my slimmer self. I almost never look in my mirror. Only in the smaller mirror to apply make-up on my face. I don't why I asked myself that because it's pretty obvious I've gotten skinnier.

I ran to my bathroom and stepped on the scale. I was surprised. I've lost TONS of weight. No wonder it's been easier to walk and run everywhere. I can't believe I'm so stupid that I can't notice that I've lost weight. I think something's wrong with me. Well at least I lost weight. I look incredibly awesome!

I went to my smaller mirror to apply my make-up. And yet, there's another change. And it's a pretty weird change. First of all, I looked at the back of my hands. There is like a semi circle scar on both. I've noticed it before and I just thought it was a scratch from my classes with Sensei. But the scratch stretched out into a circle, well not a complete circle but it looks like it's forming one. And the second change I've noticed is even more weirder. My eyes are originally dark brown but, there was a small sapphire blue spot in my iris. I don't know if it's a disease or anything like that…

* * *

I'm already done with the class and I was on my way home. It was 9pm and the moon was out. I recently felt very weird every time it's a full moon and today I saw that beautiful, glowing white sphere floating in the sky. And I usually don't describe things like that.

When I was back home, I went to wash the make-up I've put on earlier and noticed the blue spot on my iris was bigger and the 'scars' on my hand had formed a full circle. I wasn't sure what was happening. Then I remembered my dreams about the '_Four Rings and Four Friends_'. Now I know why this was happening.

* * *

_Mishale's POV (absolute)_

I'm worried about my brother. He seems like he's having a headache almost as if it was every full moon and he refuses to go outside at night every time he has that pain. And something's weird about his eyes and hands. There's squiggly scratch marks on both hands and the color of his eyes are changing into a gold color every time there's a cloudless, bright sunny day around here. Or is he just tricking me by buying gold eye contacts and getting a burgundy marker to make the marks on his hands so he could mess with my head? If he's doing that, I'll kill him.

But the weirder thing is… I'm having similar changes like Tedio's. Except my eyes are turning gray and the marks of my hands are a bit different. So he couldn't be tricking me.

I also like being outside when it's windy and hate being outside when the air is dry. I never felt like that before.

Nicola came over and she told us she has similar problems and her eyes are turning green. It was ironic. All these changes started on the day before Isabella left to go to France, when we received those odd rings. None of us had taken off the rings yet, and something tells me we shouldn't take it off anyway. I wonder if Izzy is having the same problems…

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

**A/N: Again... sorry if I'm a bad writer.**

**Next chapter is called Swords and Secrets, about the second and third pair of months in Paris and the chapter after that one is the fourth, fifth, and sixth pair of months in Paris. That's a full year in Paris =D... but Izzy won't be able to complete that other year in Paris... i'll give a spoiler... Izzy and her friends _might_ meet up again and they _might_ go to a swordfighting tournament and after that they _might_ go to that certain world, that i love sooo much. MWAHAHAHAHA! I love giving spoilers...**

**Mishale gets a little of her personality from my friend Karina! Karina is nice but can be a little sassy sometimes. **

**Tedio gets a little of his personality from my guy friend Victor! Victor gave me a teddy bear when i was 7 too and hes a fraternal twin with karina. and thier both geminis! that's how i got the idea :3 **

**Another spoiler! Tedio is half Peruvian and half Floridian, he's tall, he has dark brown hair, emo-style (he's not emo though), and beige skin, with his new gold eyes forming. Mishale is also, though her hair is short, cut to a bob, and her eyes are turning silver gray now. But of course they're now living in North Carolina in my story. Nicola is american but has a little Italian mixed in her, her hair is orange-y blonde, which looks nice with her new forming green eyes, and her skin is a very light beige. And Isabella has originally dark brown eyes (like the rest of her friends were, except Nikki, whose eyes were grayish blue) and now her eyes are turning dark blue, Izzy has tan skin, wavy black hair, and 100% Pure Peruvian.**  
**but maybe a little french.**  
**but its far off.**

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	3. Part 3

_**Chapter 3- Swords and Secrets**_

**~Second pair of months~**  
_Isabella's POV(normal)_

"Now jab him at the shoulder and paralyze the arm!" Sensei commanded firmly.

Isabella obeyed and poked her opponent at his right shoulder and watched his arm hang inertly.

"Now use a pain pressure point on him!" Sensei commanded once again.

She gather two fingers from both hands and punctured it right below both earlobes of the opponent as he fell to his knees hissing in pain. She kept her fingers pressed on there. She swore she could see a tear fall down from her opponent's eyes.

Her Sensei gave a nod. "That's enough."

Isabella let go of him and held out her hand to her opponent. "I'm sorry if I caused you too much pain, Mitsuo…" She said apologetically.

"No, it's ok…" He said sheepishly as he took her hand, stood up, and walked away in debacle.

" Congratulations, you're better than my _former_ star student." Sensei said with a warm smile.

" That's… unbelievable…" Izzy said discreetly, "I remember a couple months ago back at home; I couldn't do all the Parkour-y stuff. I wasn't very agile and I was lazy. I couldn't make long jumps from one building to another ( and I definitely didn't try something that dangerous), and climb fast, tuck and roll, cartwheels, front and back flips, and sprint fast… now I can, and I learned it fast. I couldn't hit hard enough , wasn't very flexible, and I didn't have fast reflexes back then either. Now I'm almost a master in Kyusho-Jitsu and Dim Mak. I can't understand how I could have learned all that in a short period of time." She said more to herself than her Sensei.

Sensei threw a quick glance at Izzy's Moonlight Topaz ring and her dark brown eyes that are slowly alternating into a sapphire blue. He smiled.

" You've recently received an incredible power, I see…" Sensei said, " And you know. But you're not really thinking about it. Just remember your dreams…"

_My dreams?_ "How would you know about my dreams? You've been saying weird stuff recently and act as if you knew me since my birth. You're acting like you know something I don't! What the hell are you hiding!" Izzy yelled imprudently. She suddenly noticed how loud her voice was in the Dojo. She just disrespected her Sensei. "I- I'm sorry Sensei! I can be a little hot- tempered sometimes! I didn't mean to-"

" I see you're a very perceptive person. You've figured out that I know something more than I should. Don't worry about it, my pupil… You'll figure out how I know all this stuff soon." Sensei said wisely.

"Wait… You're not a stalker are you?" she accused.

"Oh no, my dear! I'm just here to help you… In more ways than one. Just remember the ring you have on your finger."

Izzy looked down to her right hand and saw the big iridescent gem that she loved. Then she remembered all those weird, life-long dreams she had. '_ I remember! But how does he know about my dreams? This is soooo awkward._' she thought.

"Tell me what you know…" she said discreetly, once again.

"When you've learned the way of the sword, your last class with me in _L'Académie Ninja_, I'll tell you" Sensei concluded.

Isabella lumberingly walked out of the dojo. '_Well that was weird… he knows something…Well, I just hope my dream will come true… Or is it just my obsession with _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ that made me dream about it too often? But my dreams started way before the show started. Ugh, all this is giving me a headache_' she sighed as she walked toward her secret place to hangout, the alleyway she came across with the other day.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

It's May 2nd, the beginning of the fourth month I've been here already and I just had my last Kyusho-Jitsu and Dim Mak class, so I arrived at my house and started walking up the spiral stairs to my room. As I opened the door of my room, I was enthralled at what I saw. My room has been renovated! The walls are not white anymore, they're blue and green striped, there's a computer on the right of the balcony doors, and at the far right of my room, across from my bed, a glass table with two bright green armchairs around it, and mini fridge beside a 45" Flat screen TV with… An Xbox 360! YAY!

"Te gusta?" A voice from behind startled me. I jumped and whirled toward the door.

It was my mom.

"Usted hizo esto?" I asked '_You did this?_', in Spanish.

"Si, Isabella! Happy birthday! Sorry it's three days late..." My mom replied.

" OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Merci, merci, merci!" I said screaming and jumping up and down like an idiot, saying _Thank you_ in three languages. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, calm down…" Mom said in Spanish as she calmed me down by patting my shoulder.

" By the way, I called your grandma and she told us she's going to send Charlie over here probably less than two months if we have the money to bring him. I said yes and I'm going to send the money to her! Charlie will be here by the end of June… it_could_ be sooner but your grandma loves him too much and wants him to stay longer," My mom rolled her eyes again, "So we'll have to wait." Mom informed in Spanish. She's the only mother who I've ever saw who rolls her eyes at her daughter as if she was a teenager. And like I said before, she acts like a teenager when she's frustrated with me also. She sure is young at heart.

Anyway, I'm so ecstatic! Charlie is my terrier-mix dog that I had to leave behind because we didn't have enough money to bring him with us, so we left him with my grandma.

My stepfather, Who used to work for _Koury Corp._ before moving here, found Charlie abandoned in a empty apartment 2 years ago, locked in a closet. We took him in immediately and when he came, he ate some food we left on the floor for our other dog, Condor, who didn't eat it the other day. So he had a bad case of diarrhea. We fed him chicken and rice mixed together with a bit of chicken broth and that made him feel all better!

I told my mom thanks once again ( the same way I did earlier) and as she left my room, I went to my new computer and logged in to my _Facebook_ account. I haven't updated my picture yet and I look _way_ different than I did three months ago on January 29th, the day I left the U.S., but I didn't feel like taking a picture of myself, I never do, but my mom does. I have few pictures in my wallet. One is of my mom and step-dad together after one year of dating (bleh), another picture is of my dogs Charlie and Condor (Condor passed away peacefully, a year ago), and the other one is me and my three best friends.

I looked at my messages in _Facebook_, All of them were Happy Birthday messages from my friends. April 29th, That's my B-day!

I searched for my online friends and there was only one person online…Tedio. I haven't had contact to Tedio and his sister since I left. I guess it could be a good moment to chat with him:

_**Isabella Cruz: **heyz!  
**Tedio Garcia: **hey! y the hell didnt u call?  
**Isabella Cruz: **been busy thats all…  
**Tedio Garcia: **u got me woryed sick!  
**Isabella Cruz: **didnt kno u cared that much…  
**Tedio Garcia: **…  
**Isabella Cruz: **…  
**Tedio Garcia: **anyway wats it like over ther  
**Isabella Cruz: **awesome! My new house is rite by the Eiffel tower! And im taking martial arts classes and stuff…  
**Tedio Garcia: **wat type of martial arts?  
**Isabella Cruz: **u wouldnt believe me if I told u…  
**Tedio Garcia: **wat? parkour? lol  
**Isabella Cruz: **well… about that…  
**Tedio Garcia: **oh cmon izzy… we both kno u arent very agile 4 that so dont act like your actually learning that…  
**Isabella Cruz: **=( i actually am learning that! Well i already learned it…  
**Tedio Garcia: **how can u learn parkour in 3 months?  
**Isabella Cruz: **i…dont know… i was actually wondering the same thing.  
**Tedio Garcia:** of course…  
**Isabella Cruz:** but i didnt say it was not true! i did learn it and i also learned kyusho-jitsu and dim mak! Those pressure point stuff where u can create pain, paralyze, or even kill ur opponent! I…LEARNED…THAT! But i dont know how i learned it so fast… i even lost weight… *cough cough* and i look awesum! Maybe its the weird changes im having since I got that ring…  
**Isabella Cruz:** *cough cough* pretend you didnt hear that last part *cough cough*  
**Tedio Garcia:** changes? what did u mean by that? im have weird changes 2! i mean, my eyes r changing color…  
**Isabella Cruz:** o_O really? omg omg omg… me 2… mine is changing into a dark blue! yay! now im SURE my dream will come true! let me guess… ur eyes r changing gold, mishale's eyes r changing gray and nicola's eyes r changing green…! Oh! And u guys have strange markings on your hands I bet…  
**Tedio Garcia:** ok… im gonna tell u 3 things… first of all, ur correct, our eyes are changing color lik urs and I have weird markings and I have headaches everytime it's a full moon (awkwardly). Second of all, would u PLZ tell me what r those mysterious "dreams" your talking about since the day before u left. And finally, y is it that everytime u talk about nikki and mimi here on facebook, u say their real name instead of their nickname? it's a faster way to type their name u kno? there im done…  
**Isabella Cruz:** *yawn* well finally…*stretches* ok ill answer those questions… well…  
1. i knew it… i can't believe it! ur eyes r changing already! And everytimes its a full moon over here, it make me feel more stronger (awkwardly)…Maybe the time for teleporting is near! yey!  
2. my dreams will remain a mystery… let's just say it has something to do with teleportation and Avatar: The Last Airbender! (_) (_)  
3. i…dont know… i really dont know y i don't use their nicknames even though i use them when i talk and not texting. . that's also a mystery that even I dont know!  
**Tedio Garcia:** …  
**Isabella Cruz:** well that was my answer… =P well I'll probably be on tomorrow… so until then… A tout a l'heure!  
**Tedio Garcia:** ok then… see you later…_  
**Tedio Garcia has logged off…**

Well… that was great. I guess. Well it doesn't matter. Even though I _really_ want to know what he's been doing when I was gone. And his sister too! I guess…

* * *

Today, I'm starting Northern Shaolin Kung Fu! I can't wait! Well… I really don't know much about it anyway.

And, I woke up early so I'll have to wait for 2 hours before going to my next class. Well guess what… I spent that whole time arguing with my mom about my grades at my new school. Got an F in math… the teacher says the numbers too _fast_! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Yeah, I drank too much chocolate milk this morning… so, sorry about the outburst…

Well it doesn't matter.

I guess.

So now, I'm on my way to my class. I passed by my favorite, clean alleyway. Thank goodness there isn't any muggers hiding there. Well that's not really a problem 'cause if they mess with me, all I do is hit a paralyze pressure point and he's down.

I got to the dojo at _L'Académie Ninja_. Sensei's now teaching me this move.

"Now kick! Punch! Punch! Now the 360 º degrees kick!" Sensei firmly commanded. I successfully accomplished that move at the first try. Mitsuo fell to the ground. I helped my fighting partner up, apologized, and he left. Sensei seemed enthralled.

"You learned that move so quickly, I almost can't believe it. But you are a very_special_ person, so I think your perceptiveness is credible." He said warmly.

I smiled. Though, when he said that, he did say the word 'special' with a hint of emphasis. But the word 'perceptiveness' is so long, it almost made me forget about that.

The rest of the class went well. I've learn some stuff very quickly, that I've left all the students dumb-founded and jealous of me. Ha, that's a good feeling. I've never been envied before. The movements of the martial art are fast and fierce. It kind of reminds me of firebending…

12 days has passed and I've… already mastered Northern Shaolin kung-fu? That is not plausible! That's the fastest I've EVER mastered something! How the hell did I do it?

I've been having more weird changes now. My eyes are almost half sapphire blue. The circular scar on my hand has little wavy lines across it. And I can't resist the urge to go outside when it's the full moon and go and take a nice, steamy bubble bath with watermelon and mango scented soap. But it's not bothering me, the more these stuff happen, the more I'm sure my dream will come true…

Ok, well I talked to Oki, Sensei's daughter, and I heard Sensei is going away for 2 days to talk to some important people at some country. I don't know why she didn't tell me what country and she got pissed at me for insisting. And she called me stubborn!

Well, I _am_ a Taurus…

Anyway, he came back already. And he's back to teach me Tai Chi Chuan.

* * *

**Nicola's POV (absolute)**

Something is VERY wrong with me! I don't like pink anymore! I used to like pink a lot! But all I'm wearing now is green! And my grayish-blue eyes are turning green also! And my beautiful hands have awful scars on them!

Well I told Mimi all my problems a week ago and she told me Teddi (that's my little nickname for him) and her have the same problems, except it's a little different. And just now Teddi told me that Izzy has the same problems too!

What the hell is going on!

* * *

**Carolina's POV [Isabella's Mother] (absolute) **

I don't know what's going on with my daughter. I noticed the change of color in her irises and I reported it to the doctor but he didn't locate the source of the problem. I urged Isabella to buy brown-colored eye contacts but she refused.

What I'm really worried about is that she also has strange cuts on the back of her hand. I suspected she turned "emo", but then she called me a "crazy idiot".

When will she ever respect me? I feel I might have a nervous breakdown! She really needs to "_chillax_"…

* * *

**Isabella's POV (absolute)**

14 days have passed and I've already learned Tai Chi Chuan…

HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!

I ate caramel popcorn and I'm hyper again. Sorry about the outburst…_again_…

And I don't know where my mom got the word "_Chillax_". All of this is making me insane! Grrrr!

Tai Chi movements are nice; the movements are fluidly and remind me of waterbending and liquid dancing. But it was difficult the first two days because the Tai Chi movements are so opposite from the Northern Shaolin Kung-fu style; Fast, sturdy and lots of movement. Sensei is letting me have 2 weeks of vacation before teaching me the art of Broadswords…

* * *

**_~Third Pair of Months~_**  
**Normal POV **

"Enjoying your vacation? You have been working hard with my father." Oki told Isabella while walking on their way home from school.

"Yea, but in 3 days I'll have to go back. And I kinda miss going to the dojo after school, everyday." Izzy replied.

" Well, ok… there's my house! See you tomorrow!" Oki said as she ran toward her house.

"Bye!" Izzy called out to Oki.

Isabella kept walking down the sidewalk until she reached her home. When she entered her house, she ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She gasped.

"CHARLIE!" She screeched as she sprinted toward the dog on her circular bed. Izzy giggled as the dog licked her face. Charlie was a terrier mix with pointed ears and white and light brown short fur. His nose was a nice, dull pink color that Isabella loved.

Isabella laid there petting her dog for an hour before working on her homework. She missed Charlie so much, and now she's never been happier.

Isabella woke up, and took off her red silk nightgown. She always would be wearing sexy nightgowns, especially during summer months. Even if no one sees it. Her low self-esteem rose much more than it was before. She would always be prancing around in front of her mirror, admiring her curvy body. But she makes sure no one sees her of course.

She dressed for her classes with Sensei. It was starting earlier since it was the weekend. She couldn't wait to learn broadswording.

She wore some jeans and a olive-green tank top. She argued with her mom about having breakfast. She really didn't want to eat breakfast and she wanted to get to her classes early. Izzy started having an attitude with her mom.

"No! I'm tired of you treating me like crap! I forbid you to go to your sword classes for two weeks!" Carolina, her mother yelled. Isabella widened her eyes.

"WHAT? B-but you can't! I've been waiting a long time for this! Y-you can't do this to me!" Isabella stuttered, her eyes starting to water.

"Yes I can, I'm your mother. Now go back to your room. Now." Carolina firmly stated. Isabella started to shake with anger, red eyes glaring at her mom. She clenched her fists as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Isabella is a very hot-tempered girl, like all Tauruses are. She can only be this angry with her mom…

* * *

Isabella spent the rest of the two weeks locked in her room, silently cursing at her mom…

* * *

After two weeks of grounding, she finally got to go to her broadswording classes. After a few weeks, she's almost a master.

"Good job! But you need to work on your stance. Your stance is like a waterben-… I meant your stance is like the Tai Chi stances. It's more like this…" Sensei demonstrated with her wooden swords. But Isabella was busy thinking about what Sensei was _about_ to say. It almost sound like he was about to say waterbenders…

"Are you paying attention?" Sensei questioned at Izzy, who seems to notice she's thinking about something else.

"Oh um…yeah!" Isabella replied lamely.

Isabella did the move again, with the correct stance. Sensei nodded and called to the other students. "Class is over! Have a nice day!" he called out in french.

He turned toward Isabella, who is staring at him curiously. He ignored it and motioned Izzy to the back room. Isabella entered the room and saw two piles of rocks on top of the center table, a furnace at the corner, and a bunch of other stuff. The rocks were no ordinary rocks. One pile was a group of shiny white rocks and the other pile was white, but a bit transparent gems.

"The first pile is Acro Valley Pearls, and the second one is Moonlight Topaz gems." Sensei stated. Isabella widened her eyes.

"You are going to make a pair of broadswords made of your favorite gem." Sensei smiled.

"How do you know it's my favorite gems?" Isabella asked.

"Spirits told me… about everything about you." Sensei said mysteriously.

Isabella remembered, in her dreams, there was future telling spirits. She smiled greatly and faced her Sensei.

"Y-you're my mentor in my dreams…" she whispered loudly. Sensei grinned at Isabella.

"Now you know why I know all those stuff about you?"

"Yeah… Yeah I do…"

Isabella ran toward her Sensei and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe I didn't remembered you!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Now that you do… Lets do those swords, shall we?"

"Ok!"

It was bitter work, but Isabella finally finished her swords. She practiced with them for a while and left the dojo. '_I can't believe I found my mentor_' she thought as she walked toward her home.

When she got to her room, she hung her new swords up on her wall. She jumped down to her bed and cuddled next to her dog, Charlie, and scratched him softly behind the ear. Her dreams _will_ come true… she is sure of it…

**~End of Chapter Three~**

* * *

_______**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3! I made a picture for this chapter on DeviantArt . com! though its not very good like others...but you'll see what Izzy looks like! look for it in my profile. **________**Chapter 4 coming soon! and it'll be interesting! it's called Meeting again...**_

_______**Izzy takes Tango dance classes and and apparently, Tedio does too! except they're thousands of miles away =(. If you think they're going to dance with each other when they meet again, then you're wrong... that wont happen until book 2! yes, yes, this will be a LONG story. and two sequels! and maybe more. I'm doing this until i'm done with highschool. unless it gets really famous. then i'll go on for 2 years or more. and btw, I might be doing lots of edits to the story, even if i'm sure that the chapter i'll upload is flawless...**_

_______**Yey!**_

_______**Spoiler: Have u read how fast Izzy learned Northern Shaolin Kung-fu? In 12 days, and that is the martial art they used for firebending in Avatar: The Last Airbender! But it took longer for her to learn Tai Chi Chaun, which is used for Waterbending, in 14 days! but of course you noticed the ring Izzy found in the forest that day, a Moonlight Topaz ring! just thing about that... Her eyes are turning dark blue, a circular scar on her hand, and she can't resist going outside during the full moon! but she learned 'firebending' stances faster, instead of 'waterbending'? Tee Hee, you'll find out why in book 2 or book 3! MWAHAHAHA! Be patient!**_


	4. Part 4

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written! But remember… I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender! And I don't own Gmail nor Hotmail. you'll see why... XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Meeting Again… **_

**~Fourth Pair of Months in Paris~**  
_Tedio's POV (absolute) _

I miss Izzy so much! I don't know why. Well, she is a great gal-friend; Always been there for me, she knew how to make me laugh, except when she pushed me in that public pool the day before she left, ahh… good times… but it didn't make me laugh, she's very generous though, She even volunteers at the homeless shelter to serve them food! She is amazing, who wouldn't miss her? Right?

I'm planning to go visit her in a couple months, when she's at least 8 months there. I'll bring Mishale and Nicola of course. I wonder how much she changed since the day she left.

The day she left… I still wonder why I went all the way to the airport just to hug her. I already said _'Goodbye' _to her the day before. Maybe that wasn't enough?

Well I'm going to email her and *cough cough* trick her *cough cough* to telling me where she hangs out so I can surprise her in two months.

_**To: Drama98(a) hotmail. com  
From: Tedious. Tedio. 97(a) gmail. com  
Subject: Hey! **_

_Hey Izz! what's up? mimi and nikki miss you! So… where's ur favorite place to hang out? Plz be very specific… so i can see it from Google Maps… mimi asked me to say that if your wondering…  
If ur wondering how ive been, I'm taking tango classes now! yeah make fun of me all you want, but that's not gonna change my mind. And all u know is martial arts! Tango is a beautiful art! And y dont you change ur pic in Facebook?  
Well, please write back!  
Sincerely,  
Tedio Anthony Garcia_

_**To: Tedious. Tedio. 97(a) gmail. com  
From: Drama98(a) hotmail. com  
Subject: Re: Hey! **_

_HI! tell Mishale and Nicola I miss 'em 2!  
well… u know im not stupid… i know Mishale didnt ask u 2 tell me that. so dont say she told u that, u know u want to know wher I like to hang out. all I dont know is…why?  
oh well ill tell u anyway. it is an alleyway, (a clean one) on Noir St., a block away from a building called "L'acédemie Ninja" wher i learned martial arts! there!  
i think its great that youre learning tango! im actually going to start taking tango classes tomorrow! maybe when we meet again, we can see whos better… of course i would be! And for ur last question, u know im not the type of person to take pic of myself. Im too lazy to do that anyway. if u wanna know how much ive changed, lets just say I've changed so much, that in the last week, ive been asked out by 10 cute guys and rejected all of them. =) even though ive havent gone out with anyone before =(. Oh well.  
'nough said…  
Sincerely,  
Isabella Victoria Cruz-Ortiz_

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

It was true. I've been asked out so many times, that I'm about to go crazy! Am I really that attractive? I don't know why I don't accept them though.

Anyway, that email was sent a few days ago. Today, I'm getting ready to go to my tango classes again. Why on Earth am I taking tango classes? Because it's "A beautiful art".

The teacher is called Monica, she's Italian, and she's teaching Argentine style tango and her sister teaches French style tango. But Monica's students _have_ to call her Mrs. Gonzales. Like Keitaro's students _have_ to call him Sensei. I miss him so much.

I got up from my bed and entered my large closet so I can change into my tango dress. A short, frilly dress with a watercolor design of blue, green, and black colors. I tucked a peachy-pink rose in my hair. I was completely speechless when looked in my mirror. I looked beautiful. Yeah… Right?

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute) _

That's great! She's taking tango too! But I feel kind of weird after reading the last part of her email. I don't know, maybe it's because she's like a younger sister to me and I'm being overprotective of her like I was with my sister, Mishale, when guys started asking her out? Or was it…maybe… jealousy? Nah, She's like my sister. Right?

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

It's the end of 7th month. My mom drove me to the class. I _really_ didn't want to walk there, 'cause I have high heels on and it's going to hurt like crazy when I get there, that I won't be able to dance. I had to learn the hard way on my first day with Mrs. Gonzales.

Well the class is finally over now. As I walked out, bumped into an old man.

"Pardon monsieur!" I said in French, not looking at the man I collided with.

"Hello Isabella…" answered the man. I looked up.

"Sensei!" I screeched as I embraced him, almost knocking him down.

"You've gotten much stronger, my pupil." He stated while patting me on my head. I pulled away immediately.

"Oh, s-sorry. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was planning to see you, actually. We need to talk. But somewhere no one could hear us."

"I know just the place! Follow me."

I took him to _my_ alleyway. Which isn't very far anymore. In fact, it's right beside the dance studio!

"First of all… Why didn't you ask me questions on how I got here? When I told you I was your mentor?" he asked.

"I already know. The Future-seeing Spirits gave you the Rainbow Topaz to teleport over here, because you're on a mission to meet the new avatar in the other world, and help me get to the Andromeda galaxy, because there was a unknown problem in the avatar cycle where the avatar is born at a very distant galaxy, which is this one, but people say the answer to that mystery is in an ancient legend but no one knows what the legend is because its soooo ancient, though some people say it might be hidden somewhere underground in that world. Also, the new avatar is supposedly 100 years late, kinda like in the series, because, since the new avatar is billions of light years away, it takes time to form the Avatar spirit here in this galaxy. And finally, During the 100 year period, like in the show, there's a war with the Fire Nation. According to my dream of course…" I sputtered out. I looked at my Sensei's hand, and there was the Rainbow Topaz, then I looked up to his shocked face.

"Oh…you know…I thought I had to explain everything to you myself. But that's the best summary I've heard about that situation." He said, then he smiled. "But I'm not from that world, I'm from here. The Spirits had contact with the Spirit World of this galaxy so they could tell me what to do and they gave me the ring so I can go over to that galaxy…" he explained. I widened my eyes.

"Wait… First of all, there's a spirit world in this galaxy? And second, I thought there were more things I was wrong about! I thought I was wrong about the Me-Being-The-Avatar theory, and that it was just an exaggerated fantasy!" I exclaimed.

"There is a Spirit World in this galaxy… better known as heaven." He stated. There was a long silence between them before he spoke again. "No Isabella, you _are_ the Avatar, that's who you are, that's your destiny…Don't deny it."

I felt my heart stop. Then suddenly I felt I couldn't breathe. This…_This_…was too much for me. Me…The Avatar? Well, I got more of Avatar: The Last Airbender than I actually wanted…

Sensei laid a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. But nothing would comfort me now. I just need to think.

"But you won't have to do it alone…" he said so softly, I've never heard his voice so caring, he was like the grandfather I never met. My real grandfather died of a heart attack when my mom was fifteen, my current age.

"Remember the rings your friends have. Those friends of yours were destined to accompany you in your journey, since the day they were born. Especially chosen by the Elemental Spirits…" He said in the same tone.

"S-so when do I go there?" I asked discreetly.

"Not quite yet. About 3 months…" He said straightforward.

I felt my heart stop again. _Dammit, Heart! Would you quit stopping! I need to be alive even though I wanna die right now…_. I nodded to my Sensei and walked back home._How am I gonna tell my parents and my friends?_

* * *

_Nicola's POV (Absolute)_

"Mishale! Could you walk any slower? We're gonna miss the plane!" Tedio yelled. We were at the same airport Isabella went to and we're getting ready to board the plane.

"Ugh! This is…too…heavy!" I whined. Tedio sighed in exasperation.

"Suck it up and be a wo-man!" Tedio exclaimed, then laughed. I growled silently. _Laugh again, and you'll regret it…_. Mishale rolled her eyes.

They finally got into the airplane. They had their seatbelts on. Tedio has the window seat, Mishale has the middle seat, and some stranger has the third seat. I was behind them on the window seat when a cute guy sat on the third seat. I smiled, but it quickly vanished when a _very_ fat and smelly man sat in the middle seat, right in between me and the cute guy. _This is gonna be a long ride._I could hear my friends giggle.

"Why don't you two shut the fuck up!" I cussed. I'm way more hardheaded than I was before.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Another day in tango classes!

I entered the dance room and everyone greeted me. Though a guy named, Michael, with beautiful hazel eyes, cute british accent, and smooth pale skin came and greeted me personally. Though, I forgot his name when I greeted him yesterday. He told me on the first day, the second day, and I forgot yesterday! Why am I so forgetful?

"Hey, Isabella!" Michael said.

"Hey, Michael!" I said.

"Great! You actually remembered my name this time!" he exclaimed sarcastically. My face changed crimson, and turned away slightly so he wouldn't notice. But then I noticed he was chewing on a cookie. A cookie… yum… I haven't ate a cookie since a year ago. I'm not on a diet or anything… I just stopped eating them from one day to another. But… I want one so badly now…

"Oh um… nice c-cookie! C-could I maybe… have a small p-piece of it?" I stammered, a little bit embarrassed to ask that to a hot guy.

"No…"

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because you forgot my name yesterday!" he joked.

"Oh come on... That was yesterday!

"Yesterday is over,

"It's a different day!" I suddenly started rapping the song 'I Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem featuring Rihanna.

"Sound like broken records playing over,

"But you promised her,

"Next time you show restrain,

"You don't get another chance,

"Life is no Nintendo game! But you lied again!

"Now you get to watch her leave out the window,

"Guess that's why they call it window pane!" I rapped. I suddenly remembered he was still listening to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… Guess I learned my lesson for not giving you a cookie." Michael said. We both laughed.

"Ok class! Get with your partners from yesterday and practice what we've learned so far!" Mrs. Gonzales called out. And Guess what? Michael is my dance partner!

"Ok, let's get started then." He said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I blushed instantly. He held my right hand and I put my free hand on his shoulder. We started moving slowly at first, then we advanced to a faster tempo. Everyone stopped practicing with their partners and started watching us. We were great until… he stepped on my foot. I squealed at the top of my voice. Since I'm a very hot-tempered girl, I stomped away angrily. Then he ran after me, _they always do_…

"Isabella! I'm Sorry!" he yelled to me.

"Just leave me alone…" I said slowly, avoiding eye contact. I knew I was overreacting to the situation, but I _love_ acting all dramatic.

"Ugh, This wasn't supposed to happen! I… was going to ask you out…" he said. _Not again…_

"I'm sorry but… I really don't want to go out with you… and it's not because you stepped on my foot…" I said. I really need to think of a good excuse. Quick.

"Why? I've seen many guys ask you out in this class and you rejected them all! What's up with that?" he said firmly. I didn't have time to think of an excuse. _Damn it_. I guess I have to go along with my instinct. Which is not a good thing.

"Because…I'm… a lesbian?" I said, sounding more like a question than an answer. He widened his eyes.

"Oh, um… I-I didn't know…" he stammered. I had to fight the urge to laugh at his expression. Good thing the rest of the class didn't hear.

"I-It doesn't matter… Lets just practice ok?" He said unsurely.

We began dancing again. Though, he didn't look at me in the eyes. _You're supposed to look at me dumb ass!_

He grabbed my waist and twirled me. I spun in circles, slowly backing away from him. Then I bumped into someone. _Damn!_

"Excusez-moi, monsieur!" I said with out looking at the guy I hit. _Again_.

"Hey Isabella…" said the familiar voice. _It couldn't be_. I turned to see his face and his almost golden eyes.

"Oh my gosh…Tedio!"

* * *

_Isabella's POV(absolute)_  
**~Fifth Pair of Months in Paris~**

"TEDIO!" I screeched as I tackled him in an embrace, knocking him down to the ground, and landing right on top of him. He widened his eyes. I blushed, noticing the position we were in.

"Damn girl…! You got _really_ strong!" he said, smiling sweetly. I blushed once again before getting off him. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, gold eyes.

"Sorry…" I said in remorse.

"It's ok… wait, are you sure your Isabella?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

"Well, the Isabella I know is chubby…" Tedio smirked as he playfully poked me in the stomach. I giggled.

"Whatever…" I said rolling my eyes.

"You've changed so much! And you look so damn se-… um… n-nevermind…" He stopped himself. I knew what he was going to say… _Tee hee! Tormenting time!_

"No! Say it! I want you to say it!" I demanded. He chuckled nervously.

"Well… I-I just think you look…um…sexy…" he stammered, whispering the last word.

"I can't hear you!" I mocked.

"YOU LOOK SEXY! There I said it!" he yelled, blushing crimson red. I grinned in triumph.

"Now that wasn't so hard…was it?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…_this_… But I thought you were lesbian!" Michael called from behind. Me and Tedio turned around. Tedio widened his eyes at me. I turned to him and gave him a wink. He understood and nodded.

"Yeah! But the thing is…um…" I didn't know what to say.

"She only said that because she would never in a million years EVER go out with _you_! She already has a boyfriend! Which is _me_!" Tedio chimed in. I gaped at him. He mouthed to me "I got this!". I nodded.

"Oh come on! Isabella, you deserve someone _much_ better than him! Leave him and I'll make you the happiest _woman_ in the world!" he retorted. I felt my face burn up. _Did he just call me a woman?_

I quietly swung my hands behind my back, out of Michael's sight. I switched my Moonlight Topaz ring from my right hand to my left as fast as lightning. Then I quickly held out my left hand to Michael, showing him my ring.

"I can't… because I'm engaged with him!" I lied. I such a good actress. I should thank my mom for that. She acted in theatres in Peru. And good thing I didn't tell Michael my age. I can easily pass for a 21 year old instead of being 15. I saw Tedio blushed slightly and I tried my best not to blush too. Michael glared at us.

"Fine then! See if I care!" he yelled as he stomped away furiously. Then I noticed that the whole class was watching us the whole time.

"Well, we're ending class early, my students, see you Monday!" Mrs. Gonzales announced. Everyone gathered their stuff and walked out the door, I did the same.

"So I'm your fiancé, huh?" Tedio teased. I glared at him.

"Shut up! I would never marry you!" I barked. Tedio chuckled, followed by a playful punch on his arm.

"Ow! You hurt my feelings…" he joked as he jutted out his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, where's Nikki and Mimi?" I questioned.

"They're at the hotel."

"Ok, let's go! But… how did you find me?"

"I found the alleyway you told me about and when I didn't find you there, I went to the building next to the alley and looked in the window. And there you were dancing with an idiot." He informed.

"Oh, ok then!"

We walked for half mile (Good thing I changed my high heels before I started walking), not saying another thing to each other. I remembered what he said earlier. '_You look sexy! There I said it! '_. Do I really look that good?

"We're here!" Tedio said, walking the hotel. I followed him to the elevator, then to the suite. Tedio knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock!" Tedio joked.

"Who's there?" Nikki's muffled voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Orange!"

"Orange who!"

"Orange you glad it isn't your ugly ass mother!" He teased. I slapped him upside his head.

"Don't say that!" I yelled. He started rubbing his head and glared at me. That must've hurt him for real.

"_Sorry_." I whispered in his ear. I saw him stiffen his body after I did that. Why did he tense up like that…?

The door opened.

"IZZY! YAY! You're here!" Nicola screeched happily. I gave her a strong hug. But not as hard as I hugged Tedio. I saw Mimi behind her and ran to give her a hug too.

"This is great! We are all back together now!" I grinned.

"So what happened, Teddi?" Nikki asked him.

"Me and Izzy are engaged now, according to her." Tedio joked. I punched him in the arm again.

"No! We just ran into some problems and I had to say I was engaged, so a guy in my tango class could stop bothering me." I pointed out.

"Oh… too bad, because I wanted to help pick out your _wedding dress_." Mishale teased. I blushed slightly and everyone laughed, except me and Tedio.

"um… guys…I need to tell you something really important…" I said discreetly. I really needed to let them know what Sensei told me.

"What is it?" Tedio wondered.

"It's better if my martial arts teacher, my Sensei, told you guys."

Everyone prepared themselves to go out. I wore my swords in a special case, called a sheath, and let my dual swords hang on my back. Then I smiled when I saw all my friends wear the rings I gave them that day…

We walked down the street, toward the Dojo. Tedio wrapped his arm around my neck and kept walking. I smiled slightly and felt my face burn up…

When we got there, I told Sensei what I wanted from him.

"Oh. I forgot I had to explain it to your friends too…" he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Okay. I'll tell you…"

* * *

Everyone was speechless. It took three hours to tell them what happened and convince them that what he was saying is true. The silence was killing me. I had to say something.

"So…Mishale…You look good with gray eyes!" I said, my voice sounded very loud against the silence of the suite. Mimi just nodded.

"So you're the Avatar?" Tedio questioned quietly.

"…Yeah…" I responded. "I was shocked too…"

"So, we'll be going there in about two months right?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah… I know you guys won't want to come. So I'll be ok if I go alone, 'kay?" I said sadly. Who would want to go with me, risking their lives to end a war, and leave behind their family and friends? I wouldn't… But I have to do this.

"No Izzy, I'm going with you…" Tedio declared. I was surprised.

"Count on me too!" Mishale said.

"Well I'm staying here!" Nicola retorted. There was a long moment of silence. "And let you have all the adventurous fun? Yeah, right! I'm going too!"

I smiled. I really couldn't believe it. Like I said, who would want to go with me, risking their lives to end a war, and leave behind their family and friends? I'm blessed to have such caring friends.

We all gathered in a group hug. This is the best thing anyone has ever done to me. Now all I have to do is tell my parents.

…Or not…

* * *

For the last month of the Fifth Pair of Months, I joined gymnastics class with Nikki and Mimi. We all gained flexibility, speed, balance, agility, and I also enrolled them in classes with Sensei. Mishale has Ba Gua classes, Nicola has Hung Gar classes, and I'm teaching Northern Shaolin Kung Fu to Tedio by myself. They learned almost as fast as I did, but not quite. They still have a lot to learn anyway. I visited my Sensei the other day and he told me he has special materials to make Tedio broadswords. They were made of meteorite (like Sokka's in the show) and Fire Opals mixed in. When it was done, I started teaching him broadswording as well. He's pretty close to mastering it. There will also be a sword fighting tournament in two months and I'm going to join.

* * *

**~The Last Pair of Months in Paris! ~**  
_Tedio's POV(absolute)_

" Just follow my movements!" Izzy said. And I was _following_ her movements. But not exactly for broadswording. I don't know why she had to wear those short-shorts and that sexy red tank top. _Stupid teenage hormones…_ Ugh! I need to concentrate on the swords.

I remember how she whispered 'sorry' in my ear. It felt… good. Damn… How can I be thinking that way with my best gal friend! I have to stop thinking like that! _Concentrate on the swords, Tedio, concentrate on the swords!_

"Are you paying attention?" Izzy yelled. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.  
_Damn…_

"Yeah…I am…" I replied. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then show me what you learned!"

"Uh… ok."

I swung my swords around, but according to the scowl on her face, I was doing it wrong.

"No, no, no! It's like this…" she said as she came up behind me and grabbed my arms to show me the move. _She's really not helping me by doing that._

I could feel two bumps on my back. _Oh hell…_

When she finished _touching me_, I did the movements again. She gave a very sweet smile.

"Good job! You're very close to mastering Broadswording! Only a couple more classes and you'll be done!" She assured me. Somehow, I miss the old Isabella. The new Isabella is too sexy.

We were at her house right now. We already saw her mom and she gladly accepted us to stay there for a while. Nikki and my sister are sleeping in her room upstairs and I'm supposed to sleep in the guest room on the first floor.

Izzy went upstairs to change into her regular clothes and came back down, to cook_Lomo Saltado_. I haven't had that in a long time! And she learned from her stepfather! I remember the last time I ate his food, _Anticucho de pollo_, it was so delicious! I hope he taught her that, she could do it for dinner tomorrow! I could feel my mouth watering as I smell the yummy spices cooking in the kitchen.

I saw Charlie come up to me. I petted him and felt his soft fur. This dog is such a chicken. He gets scared of a lot of stuff. He is also very shy, calm, and never bites anyone! My sister and Nikki love him, but Nicola is allergic to dogs, but that doesn't stop her from cuddling with the dog. I always tell her to stop but she says "NO TEDDI! I CAN CUDDLE WITH THE DOGGY IF I WANT TO!". I don't even know why she calls me Teddi. I don't like that nickname, in fact; I don't want any nicknames for me.

When Izzy finished cooking, everyone rushed to the table. The taste…was perfect!

"Izzy…this is the most delicious _Lomo Saltado_ in the friggin galaxy! And that also includes the Andromeda galaxy!" I told her. I saw her slightly blush.

"Thanks, Tedio…" she said very sweetly and softly. It's amazing how cute her voice gets. Great… Now I like her voice! What's fucking with me? Well, I used to like her voice before she went to Paris, But now I'm just thinking about it constantly…and the way she smiles, the way she blushes that's makes her look so cute, the way her laughter makes a bad day suddenly turn good, the way her soft touches feel so smooth and cool against my skin, the way she walks that makes her hips sway from side to side with such attitude…OK! NOW I'M STARTING TO GET A HEADACHE!

"Um, Do you have some Aspirin? I have a major headache…" I told her. She looked out the window.

"It's the full moon, maybe that's why… I'll close the curtains and the pain will go away,  
ok?" she said softly. She closed the curtains, and the pain gone away a bit but not a lot.

"I still need Aspirin, the pain hasn't gone away completely." I said. She had a concerned look on her face. She went to the bathroom and came out a moment later with two pills and a glass of water. She handed them to me.

"Need anything else?" Isabella said sweetly.

"No thanks…"

She gave a sadistic smile and turned around to clean the dishes. Ugh, I can't get her off my mind. What is wrong with me!

Am I possibly…falling in love with her?

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Last month, I noticed Tedio staring at me often. And he's been acting weird and he has more headaches when I'm around him, even if it isn't the full moon. This month, it's still going on. When I touch him or stand really close to him, he'll stiffen up. Is he possibly… Nah, he's my guy friend, he would never have those feeling for me. Would he?

I've searched online and I heard there were stories about Avatar: The Last Airbender made by fans online. I've read the stories and they were amazing! I started remembering everyone in the show! Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Ozai, and Iroh. And I remembered I was a Zutara fan! Ha ha! I love it!

Today is the Finals of the sword fighting tournament. I got that far! I'm against this dude called Takeshi. Sensei told me tonight is the last full moon I'll see in this world for a while, which means, it's the night to teleport to the Andromeda Galaxy. And we're going to do it after the tournament is over.

Anyway, everyone started packing up, without my parents knowing. I wrote a note to my mom:

_Mom, Jose, I'm running away. With my friends. I need to do an important mission, and the world needs me. I know it may sound silly but it's true. I can't explain everything to you right now… I've took 500 dollars from my bank account also. I'm gonna miss you… a lot. I might visit… if it's a possibility. I'm not sure if I can though. Don't call the cops to find me or anything, cause that'll endanger me even more when I come back. Please understand… I love you… even though you drive me crazy…  
Sincerely,  
Isabella Cruz_

It was a bit sad but oh well… I had to say I love you… though it's not really true… and if the cops try to find me, they'll think I'm an alien because I teleported from another planet. Even though I was born here. I really don't need two wars.

I called the taxi and we got in the taxi with our packages, mine contains: a Sleeping bag, 30 batteries, a flashlight, some cooking materials and match box, blankets and heavy coat, clothes, money, my swords, bathing suits, and tents, and probably more stuff. I know it's a lot but I remember how hard it was traveling everywhere in my dreams.

We got to the tournament and I got ready to fight. My friends sat at the bleachers to the side. I grabbed my swords and faced Takeshi. He looks like he has no muscle. Ha ha! That makes me laugh.

After 2 hours, I'm still fighting with the guy. _Hmm, I guess I underestimated him. _No one got knocked down yet.

Then, I suddenly got him to fall! After 3 minutes, he fell again, and 3 more minutes, he fell for the third time. I won the tournament. _Of course_. Maybe it's the full moon, because I see Tedio pinching his nose bridge. _Kind of like Zuko…Tee hee…_ and he seems really irritated.

I got the trophy and ran toward my Sensei in the bleachers.

"Hey! Well done, my pupil…" he congratulated.

"So when?"

"Follow me…" he said. I gestured to my friends to follow me.

We went into a dark room with a window on the ceiling. Looking up, I saw the full moon was almost at the center of the window. Tedio started shivering. That's weird, how could he be so affected by a full moon when the firebenders in the show wasn't that much affected.

Sensei whispered some things in my ear. I nodded and told my friends the same thing in a low voice. We got in a circle.

Me and my friends lifted ours hands simultaneously and grabbed our rings with our thumb and index finger. We slowly turned the rings toward the inside of our hands instead of the outside. We held out our hands to each other, like if we were going to do a high-five. A spark lighten between our rings as the rings themselves started to light up. We were shocked but we didn't stop. An orb of light formed between our hands and the light started getting bigger, and bigger. I felt something was pulling me.

Then everything went white.

**~End of Chapter Four~**

* * *

_____**A/N: YEY! CLIFFHANGER! :3**  
**I know that all the "Pair of months in Paris" is a bit too sped up and it doesn't have much detail. It's supposed to be like that because i can't put all the thrilling details on a chapter that's a 6-month time period. **  
**The next chapter is the chapter all of you have been waiting for! They teleport! **_

_____****__Here's some spoilers, don't look at them if you don't want any spoilers:_ When Izzy sees Zuko for the first time, she flirts with him a bit XD she is such a Zutara fan. and i am too! and Zutara WILL happen in this story, except it'll be after many dozens of chapters, Aang will appear in the story but his character is a bit changed, or a lot, and hes a little rebellious to the air nomad religion, AND he has hair in this story, showing his rebellion. Taang will happen in this story 3 Sukka will too! and one more... Sokka and Isabella are best friends in this story and the group thinks they should go out because sokka knows her sooo well, but Sokbella(tee hee!) decided its best to keep it like it is.

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

**_Chapter 5: New Friends, New Enemies… Part 1_**

_Carolina's POV (absolute)_

I got back from work. I feel bad for not going to Isabella's Sword fighting Tournament Finals. I approached the refrigerator to get something to eat. I saw a small note attached to the door. I grabbed the note and it appeared to be Isabella's messy handwriting:

_Mom, Jose, I'm running away. With my friends. I need to do an important mission, and the world needs me. I know it may sound silly but it's true. I can't explain everything to you right now… I've took 500 dollars from my bank account also. I'm gonna miss you… a lot. I might visit… if it's a possibility. I'm not sure if I can though. Don't call the cops to find me or anything, cause that'll endanger me even more when I come back. Please understand… I love you… even though you drive me crazy…  
Sincerely,  
Isabella Cruz_

"I-I can't believe it…" I whispered as I fell to the floor and began crying.

"Jose! Jose… Isabella se fue…" I cried out in Spanish to my husband.

* * *

_Zuko's POV (normal)_

Zuko's ship is sailing near Whaletail Island when a huge beam of light appears in the sky. It seems to be coming from a forest on the island, but they were still far away.

"Finally…" Zuko growled. He turned toward his uncle Iroh, who's playing Element Solitaire and eating a bowl of Roast Duck.

"Do you know realize what this means?" Zuko said pointing at the fading light.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh answered disappointedly.

"It means, my search is about to come to an end." Zuko responded, glaring at the light. Uncle Iroh sighed.

"That light come from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be her!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh! It's just the celestial lights!" Uncle Iroh said, gesturing his hands towards the sky. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing… Please sit, why don't you enjoy a cup of common Jasmine Tea…?" He said calmly.

"I don't need any common tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled at his uncle. "Captain! Head a course to the light!" He exclaimed, pointing to the light once again.

'_ I swear I'll find you, Avatar. You can't hide from me forever…_' Zuko thought as the ship moved towards Whaletail Island.

* * *

_Nicola's POV(normal)_

Everything went white.

Then suddenly, they appeared in a middle of a clearing in a forest. Nicola looked up and saw a huge beam of light, right above their heads. She looked around and saw her friends looking around.

"Whoa…That was epic." She said.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Isabella responded.

"I can't believe we actually teleported!" Tedio exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Mishale responded.

"We should look for civilization." Isabella said. Everyone followed her into the forest until they saw some small buildings from in between the trees. Isabella walked out of the forest and found herself in a small town with many red-clothed people walking around, when a large guy shot a fireball at her. Isabella widened her eyes and jumped back.

"Who are you? Tell me where you're from and you won't get hurt!" the guy shouted, who seems to be a guard, and did a Northern Shaolin Kung-fu stance toward Izzy.

"I-I'm Isabella and these are my friends… We… um… were camping in the woods to just have a little fun outdoors…" she said sheepishly. The guard glared at her. Then, at her clothes.

"You seem to have very weird and colorful clothing, young girl, you're definitely not from here." He growled. He called for other guards to arrest the quad, when a man screamed to them.

"Leave them alone! I know them."

"It's Sensei!" Isabella whispered to her group.

"Who are they, Keitaro?" the guard asked Sensei. The guard seems to know Sensei, according to the calm tone of his voice.

"They're my nieces and nephew, my sister's offspring." He replied.

"But they don't even look alike!" The guard said.

"Let's just say… My sister had a variety of boyfriends." Sensei replied.

"But look at they're weird clothing! This material seems very odd!" The guard responded, touching Nicola's skinny jeans. Isabella jumped in front of the guard, blocking him from Nicola. She pulled out her swords.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it!" she threatened firmly. '_Whoa, I never heard her voice that angry before! Unless she's arguing with her mother._' Nicola thought.

"Drop your swords girl! We mean no harm." The guard said. Isabella hesitantly put her swords back into the sheath.

"Follow me, girls!" Sensei said to the quad.

"I'm not a girl!" Tedio exclaimed. Nicola rolled her eyes.

They walked toward a house at the far end of the town. When they got there, Nicola put down her bag at a corner of the room. The rest of her friends notice her bag was moving.

"Nicola…What do you have in there?" Isabella questioned. Nicola stepped in front of her bag, blocking it from Izzy's view, with widened eyes.

"Nothing…" Nicola answered disconsolately. Isabella walked over to her bag and opened it. A dog jumped out of the bag, licking her face.

"You bought Charlie?" Isabella exclaimed. "No wonder you've been sneezing during the Sword fighting Tournament!"

"It's that, I'm gonna miss Charlie _so_ much! I couldn't just leave him with your parents!" Nicola admitted.

"I wanted him to come too, but you're risking his life by bringing him here!" Isabella pointed out.

"She is right, Nicola, this planet is very dangerous, if you are not experienced being around benders and war." Sensei explained. He went on.

"A great amount of people know about the next Avatar, they know the Avatar is a female, a Water Avatar, and is from another planet. What they don't know is that there was a 100 year delay for the Avatar's spirit to form into the next Avatar in your planet… Did you know that the Avatar is born in your planet every 500 years?" He asked.

"No…I didn't." Isabella responded.

"The Sages have not figured out why that happens though. There will be some confusion when you meet people because they might think you are supposed to be more than 100 years old, like that cartoon you like to watch, someone thought the Avatar was supposed to be more than 100 years old, who was it again?" Sensei wondered.

"Zuko, the Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation" I responded. I noticed Izzy was going to say the same thing, but apparently I was faster at responding. Tee hee, I left her with her mouth open!

" Ah, yes. Zuko was his name. Though I think I've heard about a Zuko around these parts. I can't remember exactly. And before I forget, here's a few maps of this world." He handed the map to Izzy. Izzy looked at it for a brief moment before Sensei continued.

"This world doesn't have a variety of languages like yours does. Each nation has a Romanic language; The Water Tribe speaks French, The Earth Kingdom speaks Italian, The now extinct Air Nomads spoke Portuguese, And the Fire Nation speaks Spanish. The whole World language is English, so they can communicate with the other nations." Sensei explained. "I don't know why they have the same languages like your planet. The difference is the dialect of the language."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec… I'm freakin' Hispanic! People are going to think I'm Fire Nation!" Isabella exclaimed.

"No they will not because your eyes will be dark blue, but only when it's the full moon. But there really is no problem being mistaken for a Fire Nation citizen. Isabella, your eyes are dark brown right now, if you have not noticed, that is only during the daytime when the moon not out. That is why it was easy to bring you here without any problem with the guards, because Fire Nation people have brown, dark gray, and mostly gold or bronze eyes. So being thought as a Firebender isn't always a bad thing. Another thing you should know, your dark blue eyes at night will sparkle when it's a full moon but it will be normal blue eyes when it's a normal night. But beware if it's a new moon and you've already learned some waterbending, because a waterbender can lose their waterbending for that night, but that's only the case if the waterbender is a young women and they are on their ...menstruation... cycle. I'm sorry your friend Tedio had to hear that.

"Anyway, if you are wondering if there are other people from your world living here, there have been people from your world who have found rings and teleported here as well, but there are only around 50 of those people in this world. Your world knows nothing about it. The reason why this world is so familiar to Avatar: The Last Airbender show is because the Future Telling Spirits that told me you were the next avatar, teleported to your world and gave Mike and Bryan the idea for the show in their dreams [**A/N:** this is not true], without them knowing The Spirits that are giving them the ideas, because The Spirits knew you were going to like the show so you will recognize what to do when you get here. They were the ones that gave you those dreams too, but you might not know how you're going to win this war because The Future Telling Spirits erased your memories from the dreams you have when you came here, so you'll only remember how you teleported to this world and some survival and traveling skills from your dreams. You will still remember the cartoon though, but those dreams could tell you how to win this war and that would be cheating!" He said, before giving a whole hearted laugh.

"So the cartoon was made especially for me?" Izzy said delightedly.

"Yes, that is correct." Sensei responded. He went to a table and picked up four black watches. He handed them to Izzy's friends.

"These are watches invented by The Future Telling Spirits themselves, they invented these and made them real for you and your friends." He said.

"What are they for?" Isabella asked while playing around with the watch for a bit.

"They are for teleporting back to your planet and it will not cause a huge beam of light to appear, that can cause a distraction, but the teleportation will not work after four months, so you can not chicken out and not save this world right now, because this world is depending on you and your friends. Most of this world has already lost hope. Also, the watches will teleport you exactly any place in your world and it will inform you if there are people around the destination you want to teleport to, because you do not want to get caught teleporting. That will cause a lot of problems. The watches can also tell you what time it is in your planet and what time it is here. Since the time changes the more you travel, you can switch it to the Free Time mode on the side of the watch so it could use it's solar power to check what time it is wherever you are in this world so you will not have to reset your watch, but it might seem like it's going back in time or rushing forward, depending what direction you are going and what Time Zone you are on if you keep the watch on Free Time mode too long, you might confuse yourself. There are no clocks or watches in this world anyway, if you have not noticed. Also, you can listen to your favorite music on here; it can check the pulse of your wrist, read your mind and turn to the song you are wanting to hear. You can use earphones with these as well... Why have music on these watches? Because you'll probably be bored here without Eminem rapping in your ears."

"That's totally true! Isabella wouldn't survive a day without hearing any Eminem songs! She would always be repeating the song 'I'm Not Afraid' and 'Beautiful' all day _or_ rapping along to Eminem's song 'I love the way you lie' over and over and over again! It's like she's obsessed with the guy! " Nicola said. Izzy rolled her eyes. Everyone put their new watches on.

"Isabella, you need to master waterbending. You can take my Giant Eel Hound to the Southern Water Tribe to find a waterbending teacher. If you find another animal that can help you on your travels, please send my pet back to me. It understands English and Spanish so just by telling Nini to go back to me, it will come back on its own. Nini is her name. Though, I'm not sure if there are waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe anymore. And one more thing, be careful with the firebenders!" He warned.

"Don't worry Sensei… I won't let you down." Izzy assured him. Sensei gestured them to follow him out back. It was a beach and an enormous lizard-like animal back there.

"I thought Eel Hounds were smaller!" Izzy questioned.

"I own the largest Eel Hounds in the Fire Nation. Hence the name _Giant Eel Hound_. And they are the fastest on land and water also. Here take this…" He handed her a compass.

"Mi casa es tu casa! So come back anytime for any questions! Please be safe! For this world's sake…" he called out. Isabella smirked at his silly Spanish pronunciation, nodded and walked toward the weird, but cute, Giant Eel Hound. Izzy noticed a guard was watching them put their stuff on the animal. Nicola did too. Both girls ignored it and got on the saddle of the Eel Hound, Nicola holding Charlie on her lap, but Tedio took the dog away from her. Nicola rolled her eyes. The teens called out their farewells to Sensei as the drifted onto the water. Nicola saw a large metal ship just arrive at the dock of the island. '_Why do I have a bad feeling about that ship?_' she wondered.

* * *

_Zuko's POV (absolute) _

We are finally here, on Whaletail Island. I approached a guard that seemed off-duty.

"Do you know where the Avatar is?" I asked the firebending guard.

"No? I thought the Avatar is gone. Though I did see a female here with very weird clothes that appeared from the forest nearby. But I doubt that's the Avatar. She left already with her friends; I saw her leave on an Eel Hound." The guard responded.

"What direction did she go to?" I questioned.

"She was heading south, and I overheard her saying she's going to the Southern Water Tribe. Though I don't know why a Fire Nation Citizen would be going to that place." He answered.

"Ok then." I said while going back to my ship. My Uncle that was nearby stopped me.

"Where are your manners, my nephew?" He said.

"Ugh …thank you… fellow firebender…" I growled at the guard. He simply nodded. I went back to the dock, onto my ship. _I must find the Avatar! No matter what._

When the ship drifted onto the ocean, I stood on the deck looking out into the ocean.

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh told me as he yawned. "Yup, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if your right, and the Avatar _is_ alive, you won't find him! You're father, grandfather, _and_great grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does… This old woman's 100 years of hiding are over…"

* * *

_Mishale's POV (absolute)_

It's been tons of days without sleep, dammit! I'm hungry because all the food Isabella brought is about to run out and she won't let us eat anymore of it! And she ate white chocolate just a few minutes ago, and that's not a good thing, 'cause when she eats normal chocolate, she'll be hyper, and when she eats white chocolate, she'll be hyper _and_ delirious _and_ very forgetful. It's weird how different types of chocolates have a peculiar effect on her. Though her hyperness won't take effect until 3 hours later. Well, I hope we get there soon. She says we'll be there in a few hours but she never done this before so I don't trust what she says.

"Land ho!" Isabella yelled, pointing her binoculars toward a big, icy island. Hmm, I guess I was wrong.

"Is it really necessary to scream 'Land ho'?" Nicola asked.

"Yup!" Isabella responded simply. I noticed my brother shivering.

"Tedio, Are you cold?" I asked sincerely.

"Nah, I'm _loving_ this freezing weather. I think shivering is a _wonderful_ habit!" He responded sarcastically.

"Then you should have bought a heavier coat!" Izzy said. She took my words right out of my mouth.

"Come closer and our body heat will warm us up. I'm a little cold too." Isabella suggested. I saw Tedio blush slightly as he scooted closer to her. My brother has been acting weird around Izzy, and I don't know why.

"We'll be at the Southern Water tribe in 3 hours so, the people who are sleeping right now, WAKE UP! Yeah, I'm talking about you, Charlie!" Isabella joked. Her dog tilted his head up, seeming irritated. Aww, Charlie's so adorable! Too bad Izzy had to wake him up from his cute little nap.

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_

Being _this_ close to Izzy is a bit uncomfortable, but warm, and… comfortable? But I just said it was uncomfortable. Maybe being _this_ comfortable with Izzy is uncomfortable. Or not. I'm confusing myself again. I shook my head to get the confusion out of my mind.

I can't fall in love with her! I don't know why I'm starting to like her more, she hasn't changed at all, yet I love how kind and generous she is! The only thing she changed on is her physical appearance…

I can see the snowy white shore much closer now. It looks like we'll get there in just 5 minutes. I snuggled a little closer to Izzy, it was so fucking cold. I CAN'T STAND IT! And Izzy looks just fine with the weather! _Very fine_. How is that possible!

And we _finally_ got there! We took out our bags from the saddle until we heard a voice yelling at us…

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

"Hey you! Drop your stuff! Now!" A random guy yelled at them, with tan skin, blue eyes, and a weird ponytail on his head. Also holding a sharp boomerang to us.

"Um… Who are you, Mister Ponytail?" I asked sarcastically. But when I said that, I had a strange sense of déjà vu. My friends tried there best not to laugh. The guy glared daggers at me.

"This is not a ponytail! It's a warrior's wolf-tail!" The guy whined, his voice cracking. I laughed at his immaturity, still with the feeling déjà vu. Everyone else laughed except him.

"Ha Ha! His voice cracks and he expects me to obey his orders?" I laughed hysterically.

"Who are you? Tell me right now! Are you Fire Navy spies?" he asked me firmly. I raised a brow.

"Um… no? I hate the Fire Nation as much as you do!" I said. It was a little lie because I remember how sexy Zuko looked in the show. So damn fine…

"Sokka, who are they?" a female voice called to the guy named Sokka. Sokka? No… it couldn't be…

"What do you want, Katara? Don't you see I'm arresting these strange spies?" Sokka responded.

"Wait… your names are Sokka and Katara?"_ No answer_, "No way… Tedio, Mimi, Nikki, Don't you guys realize who they are? OMG!" I exclaimed. Sokka… One of my favorite characters of the show…right in front of me! Eeeee! I'm feeling a little dizzy now, and oddly hyper.

My friends widened their eyes. "Oh my gosh… It _is_ Sokka and Katara!" Mishale screeched.

"How do you know our names!" Katara yelled furiously, clinching her fists. I widen my eyes; I never thought Katara from the show would be this angry, unless it was when she found the guy who killed her mother. "Answer us right now! I don't want you Fire Nations bitches to take away any of us anymore! We didn't do anything to you!" Katara exclaimed. Me and Sokka _both_ widened our eyes at her cursing. Figures… She must be scared to lose any other family member to the Fire Nation.

"It's a long story! Don't worry! We are not Fire Nation! We are…um…" I couldn't say I'm from another planet! Then they get even more freaked out!

"See, Sokka! You're miraculously right!" Sokka's brows furrowed, "They are Fire Navy spies! Arrest them!" Katara screamed at her brother.

"Um, don't you think we should, at least, ask them more questions." Sokka asked.

"No! Show no mercy!" Katara exclaimed furiously. Hmm… it must be _that time of the month_ for Katara, it's definitely my _time of the month_, 'cause if it wasn't, then I wouldn't have ate all that white chocolate. I rarely eat chocolate now. Ugh, I feel aggravated.

"LOOK! I'm not a fucking Fire Nation spy, OKAY? GOD! You are so damn irritating!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Katara took a step back and appeared like she was doing a Tai Chi movement, but she wasn't. She had waterbended the water out of the snow and blasts it towards me. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, I bended the water right back and froze her feet to the snowy ground. Katara widened her eyes as everyone else in my group, including Sokka, watched in awe. I looked at my hands with anticipation. I JUST NOW WATERBENDED! Yey!

"Y-You're a waterbender?" Katara said, taken aback. I was as well, taken aback. My fingers felt tingly, and sensed the adrenaline pump through my body. My hyperness is just about to start.

"That's why I came here! I was going to…to…um…" I forgot what I was going to say.

"Oh no! The effect of the white chocolate she ate is activating." Nicola mumbled dissatisfiedly. Tedio and his sister slapped their palms to their foreheads.

* * *

_Normal POV _

"… Oh! Now I remember! Yea… I came here to find a waterbender to teach me waterbending. You're a waterbender! So maybe you could teach me! Well I already waterbended…without wanting to, but I did it! And who knew…" Isabella started blabbering out rapidly about waterbending, a minute later about her dog Charlie, and then she talked about zebras, twitching her fingers and arms rapidly.

Tedio kissed her on the cheek quickly and that made her shut up immediately. He smirked while his sister and friend giggled at Izzy's expression. Isabella gave Tedio a sideways glare, leaning away from him, and blushing crimson. Suddenly Sokka laughed, but Katara just scowled.

"This girl is funny!" Sokka said, continuing his laugh-fest.

"Ugh! All of this is plain immaturity! Now tell us, what are your names?" Asked the waterbender.

"I think I just saw a bunny hop over there… I mean um… sorry… I just a little delirious right now. My name is Isabella, the guy who kissed my cheek for no reason is Tedio, that's his sister Mishale, and Nicola over there!" Isabella explained loosely, pointing to each one of her friends.

"I had a reason, Isabella; it was to shut you up!" Tedio joked. Isabella rolled her eyes. Tedio suddenly yawned and his eyes drooped.

Isabella suddenly felt dizzy, holding two fingers on her right temple. She suddenly stumbled forward and appeared to have fainted on the ground. Tedio dropped to the ground and made sure she was breathing.

"She just fell asleep. We are all tired after traveling over here. And she shouldn't have eaten that white chocolate…" Tedio said. He picked Izzy up from the ground, onto his arms as Izzy snuggled to his chest, but it seemed like he was about to faint also.

"Oh… I remember the last time I ate white chocolate when the Earth Kingdom ships shipped over white chocolate to the Southern Water Tribe…tee hee… ships… shipping…get it? Urm… Anyway, I get how Izzy feels after she eats white chocolate." Sokka mentioned, with a strange smile on his face, looking at Izzy.

"Yeah, I thought Sokka was the only one with the odd problem until Isabella showed up." Katara responded in monotone, strangely like Mai's voice, and glaring daggers at the group.

"You seem tired Tedio, Come down to our village and you can sleep there along with your friends. I'll carry her if you'd like." Sokka offered, looking at Nikki standing beside Mimi, sleeping on her shoulder comfortably. Katara stared wide-eyed at Sokka while Tedio hesitantly put Izzy in his arms.

"You're such an idiot, Sokka!" Katara whispered in Sokka's ear, but he was too busy looking at the beautiful girl in his arms. He never knew his sister could be so unmerciful, and he never knew he could be so…merciful… to trespassers. But this time, it was different.

Everyone walked toward the village with their bags, Charlie hiding in Izzy's bag and snuck in without the rest of the villagers noticing. Sokka took Izzy to his tent, while the others slept in another tent. Katara had told him to put her in his tent because Isabella seemed like the leader of the group.

"Tell me when she wakes up so we can interrogate her. I'll be doing chores, and if you want, you can question her yourself." Katara told her brother. He just nodded unsurely and placed Isabella on his bed. He sat, crossing his legs, at the corner of the room, looking at her cute sleeping form. After a few hours, he hasn't taken his eyes off her, and he noticed her fidgeting. Isabella's eyes started to flutter open slowly, not knowing where she is.

"Hey…" Sokka said softly. Isabella turned her head to the corner of the room, looking at Sokka's sitting form.

"You fainted… and you're on my bed right now." Sokka said in the same tome. Izzy sat up and looked at him directly.

"You didn't do anything to me, did you?" Isabella asked immediately. Sokka widened his eyes.

"No!" Sokka exclaimed, blushing. He stood up and sat closer to Izzy.

"Who are you?" He questioned slowly.

"I-I'm from another planet… from a distant galaxy…" Izzy said carefully, and at the same time, Katara came in to check on her. Katara widened her eyes.

"What? S-So you m-must know what happened with the Avatar!" she exclaimed with a content tone. They must have known about the new Avatar. Izzy expected them to be more surprised.

"Um…I-I don't know…" Izzy lied. It's these moments when she can't act very well, when something sudden happens, she doesn't have enough time to think, then act.

"Oh…" Katara said sadly.

"No wonder you have weird clothes! I heard your planet has very advanced technology!" Sokka raised his voice giddily.

"Yeah... compared to this place… it's _very_ advanced."

Sokka and Katara noticed her bag moving. Sokka opened it and screamed in a funny way that made Isabella laugh. Sokka backed away as Izzy's dog, Charlie jumped out of the bag and ran toward Katara and started licking her hand. Katara smiled, _finally_ looking like the 'Katara' in the show. Izzy reached for her bag and pulled out two Charlie-sized shirts and a sweater. She got her dog and put it on Charlie so he wouldn't freeze to death. She also put small booties and a wool hat on him as well. Sokka snickered.

"You give your dog clothes? That's the oddest thing I ever saw!" Sokka said. "What kind of dog is it? A Dog-bear? Or a Corgi-rat?" Sokka guessed. Isabella smirked.

"In my world, there is no crazy animal mixes. Charlie is just a dog; a plain, old-fashioned dog. The breed of my dog is an enigma; it might be a type of terrier. We found him alone in an abandoned apartment, closed in a closet for days, so we don't know exactly." Izzy said sorrowfully. She was pretty sure that this world had apartments as well, so there isn't any need to explain them what that is. She knew lots about dogs, when she had troubled making friends in middle school, she would always go to Charlie and snuggle up with him or play with him. Dogs made her feel better and dogs seem to know how she feels.

"Aw! Poor dog!" Sokka felt bad for the dog. He patted his fur softly.

"You're a waterbender right, Katara? You could teach me waterbending!" Izzy exclaimed optimistically, changing the subject. Katara frowned.

"I don't know how to waterbend much. I'm the only waterbender in the South Pole. But there are waterbenders at the North Pole…" Katara suggested.

"Ugh! Now I have to go all the way across the world to find a waterbending teacher!" Isabella cried in despair.

"We could go with you, because Katara needs a waterbending teacher as well…"

* * *

_Zuko's POV (absolute)_

"Again…" My uncle instructed.

I shot fireballs to my crewmen.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body; the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Uncle explained, shooting a fireball to my face, but vanishing before I got burned. "Get it right this time!"

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next step! I'm more than ready." I growled.

"No, you're impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Uncle ordered. Well I'm not taking his orders! I shot another fireball at a soldier, knocking him off his feet. I glared back at Uncle.

"The Fire Sages tell us that the Avatar is supposedly a waterbender, and she is from another planet. Who knows what type of advanced technology they have to torture and kill! She's probably over 100 years old by now, and she's had a century to master the four elements! I need more than just basic firebending and Broadswording to defeat her! You will teach me the advanced set!" I explained to my clueless uncle.

"…Very well… But first, I must finish my roast duck!" He answered as he gluttonously ate his bowl of roast duck. I only stared at him in disgust.

* * *

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

"Sokka, I don't know, I never left home before…" I said discreetly. I still don't trust the odd girl. I don't want the same thing to happen when the Fire Nation killed my mom.

"Well, if you don't want to go, I'm not forcing you to come with me. But it would be nice if you taught me the stuff you already taught yourself." Isabella responded._How does she know I taught myself?_ I pushed the thought aside.

"Ok…" I answered.

Isabella walked out the tent and stretched upwards, then downwards, then side to side. Me and my brother just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She seems to notice us watching her.

"I always stretch thoroughly after I rise from bed! Don't look at me as if I was an alien!... Well technically I am…" Isabella stated, with a funny expression on her face. Ever since I met her, she makes everything she says with emphasis or a silly expression on her face, it reminds me how annoying Sokka is. Sokka smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You remind me of my brother, by your silly gestures. I think you and Sokka will get along nicely. Plus, you seem to calm my brother down when you're around, because if you were a strange guy who came here for no reason, he'll be all protective of me." I said straightforward. It was Isabella's turn to smirk.

"I've figured as much. He's seems cool." She responded, looking at my brother casually. "I gotta go check on my friends."

"No, they're resting. Come on, I'll introduce you to the village." I suggested to her.

" 'kay then…" She said in a simplistic way. "By the way Sokka, Who carried me to your tent? Must've been Tedio wasn't it?"

"Naw, it was me. He was too tired to carry you." My brother responded, I think he blushed slightly, but he turned his head away. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! He is most definitely not!" Isabella retorted, heat rushing to her face. Sokka smirked.

I already told the village earlier about them but they haven't met them yet. A small group of 20 people approached us. "Isabella, this is the entire village. Entire village, meet Isabella!" I said gesturing towards the group of villagers. Isabella waved giddily, with a big grin on her face. Some of the villagers backed away.

"Uh… Why the heck are they looking at me like that? Do I have something on me?" Isabella asked me anxiously, checking herself for anything weird.

"Well no one has seen an alien before…" My Gran-Gran told her. Isabella didn't seem to know who she was.

"Isabella, this is my grandmother." I informed her.

"Call me Gran-Gran!" My grandmother told her.

"Izzy!... Is it ok if I call you that? What is this small thing I found in your bag?" Sokka called to Isabella.

"Yea you can call me that, most of my friends do. And you shouldn't be looking in my bag... That, by the way, is a laser." 'Izzy' responded, taking the 'laser' from my brother's gloved hands.

"What does it do?"

"It shoots out a small red ray of light, without the use of fire. It could be used to point at stuff far away." She said, pressing a button on the small, cylindrical object, shooting a red light to the sky. Everyone in the village clapped. Hmm, why is she shooting it to the sky?

"Sokka! Take that away from her! She's signaling the Fire Navy!" I yelled.

"…No, I'm not… I'm just shooting the laser at a random place." She said calmly.

"Sis, calm down. She's not doing anything wrong!" Sokka calmed me. _No! I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt by those bastards! Like they did to Mom... _

"Get out! You're banished!" I screamed. At the same time, her friends got out of the tent they were in.

"Oh no… what did she do this time?" Tedio said, rubbing his eye.

"All of you get out!"

"Fine then! See if I care! All I know is, I DIDN'T SIGNEL THE FREAKIN' FIRE NAVY!" Isabella retorted. She stomped away angrily, pulling Tedio by the arm, and her friends following her. She seemed to be going back to her Eel Hound.

* * *

_Zuko's POV(absolute) _

I looked in my telescope, looking at an angry woman stomping away, and jumping from platform to platform with ease, and her friends behind her could barely keep up… walking away from a village. She had strange and colorful clothing. The village must be the Southern Water Tribe, and she… must be the Avatar. She must be living there as well, probably walking away from the peasant village to do some type of chore.

"The alien… Quite agile for her old age..." I thought out loud. I turned towards my crewmen. "Wake my uncle! Tell him… I've found the Avatar… As well as her hiding place…"

**~End of Chapter 5 Part 1~**

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	6. New Friends, New Enemies Part 2

**_Chapter 6: New Friends, New Enemies… Part 2_**

_Isabella's POV(normal) _

Isabella stomped away, with clinched fists, and arrived to the shore, where Nini was. Well, at least Nini, Sensei's Giant Eel Hound was still there. When Izzy and her friends started putting their bags on the animal, she heard Mishale say something.

"Look! Over there!" Mishale hollered, her voice echoing through miles, pointing at a large metallic ship that's going towards the village. "It's huge!" _Hmm… a large ship made of…metal? …With the Fire Navy insignia on it!_

"It can't be… It's the Fire Navy, dammit! They're gonna destroy the village!" Isabella growled, before she noticed a weird, four-flipper penguin, not too far away.

Then something clicked in her mind, remembering the 1st and 2nd episodes of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. A devious smile crept upon her face, glaring at the penguin.

"Uh-oh… Why is Izzy smiling like she's plotting something?" Mishale asked, but almost immediately, Izzy have already started darting over to the penguin.

"Isabella! What are you-?" Tedio called out too late, Izzy hopped on the penguin and started sliding down the hill.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath. "Why does she always do crazy stuff without thinking!" Tedio growled.

"Probably because of her A.D.H.D. problem. But I think she knows what she's doing this time. Give her a break." Mishale explained. "Come on, lets go after her!"

Everyone unloaded their bags off Nini and started running after the crazed, speeding Avatar.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Oh man, why the hell do I do crazy stuff without thinking? Riding on the back of a penguin is terrifying and dangerous! But I guess I have to get used to it, me being the Avatar and all…

I can see red-armored people coming out of the ship from a long distance. And Sokka screaming, running toward one of the guys in armor, about to attack him. But Sokka failed miserably when the guy in red-armor kicked him into a pile of snow with ease, the guy seeming eerily familiar. I shook my head disappointedly. _Typical Sokka…_

Then, I saw the red-armored guy yell something to the village, but no one answered. I gasped, still riding on the penguin, when I saw the guy grab 'Gran-Gran' by the collar, yelling once again. I'm not liking this at all… Then he pushed her towards the crowd and shot a whip of fire at the villagers, thankfully no one got burned. _Hurry up, stupid penguin!_

Oh no, Sokka is doing a second attack. _If you keep this up, you're gonna get yourself hurt, dumb ass._ The armored guy dodged and Sokka fell on his butt. _Told ya…_ The guy threw a fireball at poor Sokka, but gratefully he rolled out the way and threw his sharp boomerang; he missed, but the boomerang made a U-Turn and hit the fire dude on the back of his head. Ha ha! Fire Dude got pissed! But the boomerang landed out of Sokka's reach, so he couldn't grab it. Then a little boy in the crowd threw a spear toward Sokka, but when he used it, the fire dude just simply broke the spear to pieces. _Oh hell no… No one messes with Sokka! And if someone messes with Sokka, my favorite-est character in the world (next to shirt-less Zuko), they're messing with the Avatar!_

I arrived just in time, sliding toward the back of Fire Dude, and knocking him down! Hells yeah! This is such an adrenaline rush; hearing people cheering my name, seeing Zuko fall on his ass… wait…_ZUKO_? Damn it! He's _real_ too! …Looking _real_ sexy with his _real_ armor… Ugh! _Concentrate on what you're doing, Isabella, concentrate on what you're doing._

"Looking for me?" I retorted. Zuko widened his eyes in shock and anger.

"You're the alien…? You're the Avatar!" Zuko snarled. I heard Katara and his brother say "No way…". I took out my broadswords and did a stance.

"Yes, and I would appreciate if you stop calling me an alien." I retorted in the same tone.

Zuko pulled out his own broadswords and we started circling each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter; training, meditating, you're just an immature teenager!" Zuko exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well apparently, you haven't been keeping track of your birthday, 'cause you look like a teenager as well. And you can't say I'm immature if I haven't done anything childish yet, though you're right, I am. But I'm intelligent as well." I said in a witty and prudent way, but a little bit sarcasm.

Suddenly, Zuko lit his swords on fire, colliding with his metallic swords against my bright, white swords. This was especially challenging for me, because I've never fought with anyone wielding fiery swords…ever. Zuko started firing flames instead of fighting with his swords, and I'm trying my very best to keep the flames from hitting  
the villagers behind me. Right when I heard screams, I stopped the battle. I don't want anyone getting hurt. I dropped my swords back into its sheath.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave my friends and this village alone?" I asked discreetly.

Zuko nodded once and other guys in armor grabbed me and escorted me into the ship, taking my swords away from me. I looked back to my friends. "Don't worry! I know I'm doing something idiotic, but I'll get out of this…" I called out dejectedly, giving a small smile to Tedio and Sokka. One of the guys holding me tugged on my arm forcefully to rush me. That just made me explodes with anger.

"THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO TREAT A LADY, DAMMIT!" I yelled loudly at the guy, giving him one of my intimidating glares. Everything got silent for a moment, the armored guy staring at me with shock. Probably because of my big voice; I bet the whole South Pole hear me. The soldiers _softly_ led me up the ship. I turned around once more to smile at my friends sweetly as the ship closed up, slowly. I _hate_ being rushed…

I walked down the hallway with the soldiers to a room. I think I heard them mention that the room they're taking me to is Zuko's, because there isn't any space for me. I hope that's not true, but the way the room looks so royal, it's kind of hard to believe. I sat at a chair at the corner of his room, praying that the crewmen won't sexually abuse me.

Hours have passed already and I'm bored. I should've used my Parkour skills out there, but being angry takes away my energy quickly, and makes me want to go to sleep. Well it _did_, but not anymore 'cause I already slept earlier. I'm so fucking bored right now I could cry!

Well, I'm a dumb ass! I forgot the watch my Sensei gave me can play music by 'reading' my mind. So, I pressed the button and it gave me one of my _mom's_ favorite  
Peruvian songs! Ugh…'Yo me llamo Perú' it's called. Though, I was thinking about the song when I pressed the button… Oh well, I'll just sing along to it.

"Y se llama Peru,  
con P de patria,  
la E del ejemplo,  
la R del rifle,  
la U de la union.  
Yo me llamo Peru,  
pues mi raza peruana,  
con la sangre y el alma  
pinto los colores de mi pabellon." I sang.

The song is kind of dorky but I don't care. As long as no one hears me sing.

"Y-You speak Spanish?" Zuko's voice interrupted my thoughts, standing by the door. _Dammit, someone heard me…_

"Yeah! Tienes un problema con eso?" I retorted in spanish, saying 'You have a problem with that?'. He scowled at me, clinching his fists.  
"No tengo ningun problema con eso!" he snarled. _Tee hee… He's 100 times sexier talking Spanish, especially when he's pissed._ I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You're sexy…" I said seductively, yet sarcastically. I had a reason for saying that…

"You know what? I don't want to fucking deal with your immaturity! You are forbidden to-!" Zuko was cut off on mid-sentence, I hit some pressure points on his body and ran out the door. I grinned when I heard his voice scream in frustration. _I knew he was going to start yelling when I told him he's sexy! Thus, giving him a distraction while I make my escape. Perfect plan, wasn't it?_

I found the room where they had my swords and got out to the deck. I had to fight some firebenders but I beat them up quickly.

"This isn't over yet!" Zuko was right behind me. I guess I didn't hit the right points…

He began to shoot fireballs at me, and I dodged them to the best of my ability. The more fire he shot at me, the harder it was to keep the fire from burning me. I blocked the fire with my swords skillfully. He pulled out his swords, and before I could react, he cut me at the arm. It hurt like hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BASTARD!" I screeched as I tried my best to stop the cut from bleeding too much. I felt a bit dizzy and faint, I was losing to much blood. Zuko just smirked evilly. I heard a yell from below, in the water.

"Izzy! You ok? I'm right here with Katara and Sokka!" Tedio yelled.

"You mean, _Sokka_ and Katara! Right?" Sokka said with a whiny voice. I bet Katara was rolling her eyes at this. I wanted to see her doing that, just to check if I was right, but I felt so dizzy.

The floor was moving a lot, and my legs were getting weak. I think I lost a liter of blood already. Right when I thought I was going to faint, I looked at the scars at the back of my hand, that looks like the Water Tribe symbol, as it lit up in a vivid blue…

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute)_

Are Izzy's eyes and the back of her hands glowing? And… is that blood on her arm? I don't know what going on, it's hard to see from down here. I wish we were on some magical flying monster so we could see what's going on. I saw Tedio and her sister widen their eyes, Katara's mouth gaping and Nicola is sleeping on… my shoulder…

"Whoa, did you see that? Izzy's eyes are glowing and she's bending!" Tedio exclaimed. I took my eyes off Nicola and looked at Izzy above.

"I can't believe it… She's firebending!" I screamed, pointing a shaky finger at her. Nicola suddenly woke up from her nap and looked up. It _is_ true! Isabella is the new Avatar. I thought the Avatar was supposed to be about 100 years old by now!

I saw her shoot large amounts of fireballs at that armored guy I saw earlier, back at the village. But I couldn't see any more because of the angle I'm watching from. _Stupid Giant Eel-y thing_! Though I did see lots of red-orange lights illuminate from the ship.

Suddenly, I saw a big fire ball shoot upwards toward a iceberg, that was to the right of the ship, we were at the left side. The fire made a fine cut through the ice and tons of snow fell on the ship, making severe damages on the deck. Izzy jumped, and dove into the water before she got crushed by the ice. When she came up to the surface of the water, her eyes had already stop glowing and… the cut on her arm was already healed?

She started swimming slowly towards us. Tedio reached out his hand to Izzy, and she grabbed it.

"Nini, lets go! Quick!" Tedio said, as the animal swam quickly away from the damaged Fire Nation ship.

"That…was…AWESOME!" I screeched loudly, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Ow…W-what happened?" Izzy asked weakly, holding on to Tedio tightly. I wish I was the one holding on to her…

"I think… you got into the Avatar state!" Nicola said, sounding astounded. Isabella was wordless.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" My sister asked. Isabella smirked.

"Ha ha! 'Cause I wanted to surprise you two!" She responded contently. Tedio and his sister simultaneously palmed their foreheads. I laughed out loud and finally, Katara laughed too. I think we are going to be great friends with Izzy.

* * *

_Katara's POV(absolute) _

I think I'm starting to like Izzy now. She seems like a diverting, but hard-headed person. But what are we going to do now? I've decided to help Isabella and her friends and I've already told her just a few moments ago. We are still on Nini, The Giant Eel Hound.

"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked curiously. Mishale pulled out a map from Isabella's bag. Meanwhile, Isabella is now sleeping on my smiling brother comfortably and Tedio looking at them with envy. I decided to ignore that.

"I think we should go to the North Pole first?" Mishale suggested. Nicola pointed on the map a small island.

"Hey… Doesn't that look like Kyoshi Island from the show?" Nikki wondered. They have already told us where they've seen us. According to them, me and my brother are in a famous 'cartoon' in the 'television' and in the 'movies'. And they didn't do a good job of explaining what that is to us. Isabella awakened from her nap.

"Oh yeah! Kyoshi! I remember that place from the show!" she realized as she looked at my brother, smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sokka asked.

"Oh nothing… Let's just say…You'll meet someone very special at that island…" There was a short pause.

"Let's go to the Kyoshi Island!" My brother declared, punching his fist up in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! We could have fun there!" Nicola said.

"Alright! Kyoshi Island, here we come!"

**~End of Chapter 6, Part 2~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter! XP There it is! Part 2 of _New Friends, New Enemies..._! Chapter 7 will come soon. It'll be called _Full of vain!_. I think... I'm still thinking on that so...results may vary.**

**BIRTHDAYS!**

**Today's date in my story: February 3rd, 2013 (2/03/13)**

_Sokka_: age17(12/22/96: Capricorn)[will be 18 in 10 months]  
_Katara_: age15 (4/12/98: Aries)[will be 16 in 2 months]  
_Isabella_: age15 (4/29/98: Taurus)[will be 16 in 2 months]  
_Tedio_: age16 (6/16/97: Gemini)[will be 17 in 4 months]  
_Mishale_: age16 (6/16/97: Gemini)[will be 17 in 4 months]  
_Nicola_: age14 (12/10/99: Sagittarius)[will be 15 in 10 months]  
_Zuko_: age17 (9/29/96: Libra)[will be 18 in 7 months]  
_Izzy's Mom_: age39 (9/29/64: Libra) [That's weird, Zuko has the same B-day as Izzy's mom =O]

I know the Avatar world is not on the same year as our Earth, but these are the B-days for the characters from the Avatar world if they were in our planet.

**BTW, my story is also on (Deviant Art . com) 'without the spaces'. its the same user name.**

********

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	7. Full of Vain!

**_Book 1, Chapter 7: Full of vain!_**

_Sokka's POV(normal)_

Most of the group of teens is asleep except for Tedio, Isabella, Sokka, and Isabella's dog Charlie, on Nini's saddle, on their way to Kyoshi Island. Katara is sleeping soundly on Sokka's lap; Mishale fell asleep on Nicola's shoulder, as well as Nicola, sleeping on Mishale's head. There was silence between the three people who were awake.

"So…What's your middle name?" Sokka said, breaking the silence, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Um…Victoria…" Izzy replied, disinterested.

"Oh…cool! ...Hey! I could call you Vicky! Since everyone else is calling you Izzy, I think you deserve another nickname…" Sokka suggested. Isabella sighed.

"Uh… I don't think so… I like Izzy."

"Why? Vicky is an _awesome_ nickname! …You know what? I'm going to call you Vicky! Whether you like it or not!"

"Ugh… Whatever…" Isabella definitely doesn't want to chat. Sokka insisted.

"Come on! Please, please, please, please, please, please…!"

"NO! God, you're stubborn…I can't have another nickname! Every time I get a new nickname, I change my hairstyle!"

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"When I was referred to just Isabella, my hair was _all_ curly! I looked fuckin' Goldilocks! Except with black hair… which would be called Blackilocks? … Well it doesn't matter… When people started calling me Izzy, I straightened my hair every morning…!"

"How can you straighten hair?"

"With a Straightener of course! …Oh yeah, forgot… You don't know what that is… Well it is something that heats up and straightens hair…'kay?" Isabella explained loosely.

"That's not a very good explanation…" Sokka said.

"Just let me get on with the story of my hair transformation, ok? Well, when people started calling me Izz or Fizzy or whatever, I stopped straightening my hair and my hair got wavy and didn't curl up again, just like you see me now, except when I get my hair wet for a _really_ long time, it'll curl up a bit."

"Why do you change your hairstyle every time you have a new nickname?"

"I…don't know…I do it for almost no reason…But if you do start calling me Vicky, I'll have to keep my hair up in a ponytail."

"Ok then, fine by me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! As long as I'm allowed to call you Vicky."

"Fine! ...er...um…sure whatever." Isabella concluded, using her funny expressions once again.

"This… is just so stupid…" Tedio said, silently listening to the conversation. Izzy rolled her eyes. Izzy took out a small, blue rubber band from her bag and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Sokka smirked, and Izzy rolled her eyes once again.

"You look…cute, _Vicky_!" Sokka said. Isabella blushed a bit.

"Thanks!"

Tedio frowned with jealousy. "When are we arriving to Kyoshi?"

"Be patient, Tedious Tedio!" '_Vicky_' joked. Tedio sighed.

"Hey, Vicky! I see an island emerging from the horizon!" Sokka stated.

" 'Emerging from the horizon'? What are you, a scientist?" Izzy accused. Sokka ignored her comment.

" We'll probably get there in a few days …"

Both Tedio and Izzy groaned.

* * *

_Isabella's POV(absolute)_

Aww…how sweet! Sokka thinks I'm cute! But he's calling me Vicky now… It doesn't matter. God, its getting much warmer now! Two weeks ago, we stopped by an island to sleep _comfortably_, so I changed into the clothes Katara let me borrow, and wore my new bikini under it. Why? Because the weather is perfect to go for a swim! And I'll always be ready! Mishale and Nicola thinks it's a good idea, so they did the same thing.

Sokka just said we are going to get there in a few minutes! Can't wait! I wonder if the Kyoshi warriors are real. I could meet Suki! Sokka would be happy! Yay!

Sometimes I wonder… Is Tedio jealous of me and Sokka? He's always having a scowl on his face every time I talk to Sokka. But… he's my best guy friend! He shouldn't be jealous…! Hmm…

It was my turn to ride Nini, Tedio was riding it earlier. I hopped on in front and started riding Nini….Riding Solo!

"I'm feeling like a star,  
You can't stop my shine,  
I love ridin' _Nini_,  
Eel Hound-y in the sea!  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, soloooo!

Yeah, I'm feelin' good tonight!  
Finally ridin' Nini and it feels so right, oh!  
Time to do the things I like,  
Goin' to Kyoshi, many things I like, oh!  
No one to answer to,  
No one that's gonna argue -" I sang until I was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Mishale yelled at me as she snuggled back into Nicola's shoulder, sleeping. I sighed. No one lets me sing now a days, even though my voice is really good and _many_ people told me that but, I think I sing too often…and too randomly…

Hellz yeah! We got to the shore of Kyoshi Island! I jumped off Nini, grabbed Charlie, and laid down on the white sands of Kyoshi. Katara scowled at me. _God, is she already acting motherly?_

"Aren't you going to help unpack and put up the tents?"

"Ok, ok, don't worry..."

I started to unpack and put up the tents. When I was done, I stripped off my clothes, exposing my yellow polka dot bikini. I giggled when I saw both Sokka and _Tedio_ gape their mouths at me. And _is Tedio drooling_?

"Why the hell are you drooling, Tedio?"

Tedio straightened up and avoided looking at me.

"Um…I wasn't drooling at you…I was…um…looking at the very yummy _coconuts_ behind you… 'cause I'm hungry…?"

"_Sure…!_" I added sarcastically. Tedio smirked.

"Just by looking at your yellow polka dot bikini, It reminded me of a song…" Tedio said. I could hear Mishale mumble 'Oh no…' under her breath as she walked by, still doing chores.

"She wore an… Itsy Bitsy, Teenie Weenie, Yellow Polka Dot Bikini!" He sang, and he continued along with me.

"That she wore for the first time, today!" We sang. Mishale growled, evidently cranky. Sokka snorted.

"Vicky...what type of song is that…and… What type of swim suit is _that_?" Sokka asked, referring to my bikini.

"It's a bikini, women wear those back at our planet…except fat people…"

"You are so mean Izzy! And don't be talkin' shit about fat people because you know you definitely were-" I cut Tedio off. I put a finger on his lips, though I just noticed how close our bodies were. I ignored the thought and whispered in his ear. " I didn't mean it in a bad way, ok? And I don't want people to know that the all-powerful avatar was fat, 'kay?" I breathily explained. Tedio stiffen up a bit. I pulled my hands of him and clenched my fists angrily. I'm starting to get pissed every time he stiffens. I want to know _why_he does it!

"Why do you always stiffen eve-?" I was interrupted when a pair of hands came from behind and covered my mouth and pulled me away. _This HAS to be the Kyoshi Warriors! Yey!_ I know, I know, it's weird that I'm the only one who's excited about getting captured. They blindfolded me and I felt they tied me with rope and threw me on the ground. I grunted and I heard five more grunts, _Must by my group…_

After a while, I felt them tie me and my friends at a wide post, well it felt like that anyway.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka yelled. I rolled my eyes. Someone tore off all our blindfolds…I was right, they are Kyoshi Warriors! Hmm…the one over there with short brown hair must be _Suki_, wow; Mishale and _Suki_ look a lot alike.

"Hey! Where are the men who ambushed us! Tell us!" Sokka demanded.

"There were no men! We ambushed you!" _Suki_ said.

"There is no way a bunch of girls attacked us!" Sokka mocked, _Suki_ glaring at him. Sokka was placed right beside me so I kicked him and cleared my throat.

"Oh… I forgot you, the Avatar, is a girl…" He said, intentionally telling _Suki_ I'm the Avatar. Suki widen her eyes for a split second but then she looked like she didn't fall for it.

"There is no way she's the Avatar! Girls, throw the imposters to the Unagi!" _Suki_ commanded. Hm, I wonder why we haven't seen the Unagi when we were riding Nini. Hmm… got to think of a way to solve the problem…

Why didn't I think of it sooner? Singing!

"I'll sing a song from my planet! Cause I know it's very different from the music from this planet. I'm gonna sing my favorite part in a song called 'Bottoms Up' ok?" I started rapping and Tedio started doing a beat with his feet.

I sang very fast. Mishale groaned.

"Your gonna make this whole adventure a musical, aren't you?" Mishale mumbled, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Suki was amazed, and also the whole village. "I don't even know what Coke, margarita, Benz, Louisville, Haiti, Mary and Joseph is!" Suki said quietly, but I heard it. There was a long period of silence. Then abruptly, a huge round of cheers filled the air, with a guy screaming in joy, with foam oozing from his mouth. Oh, now I remember him! He's Foaming Mouth Guy! I smirked in triumph, as they let us free. Though I think I saw a little girl talking to a fisher near the dock, pointing at me…

"See? My singing and rapping skills saved us from getting our asses chewed up by the Unagi! So it isn't such a bad idea to make this adventure a musical, ha ha, every time I fight Zuko, I could sing 'I'm Not Afraid!' Ha ha ha!" I exclaimed giggly.

"By the way, my name is-"

"Suki!" I interrupted her. I already knew! Yay! And before anyone else suspected it was her!

"Whoa! You're Suki! You look a lot like me!" Mishale said dumbfoundedly.

"No way! … Hey! Sokka! There's your future girlfriend!" Tedio called out to Sokka. Sokka ignored it.

"Um… How did you know my name?" Suki asked curiously.

"Hee hee! Long story…" Nicola said.

"Do you have a place where we can sleep _comfortably_?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Sure, follow me!"

Me and my group followed Suki to a hotel-looking building. Suki showed us our rooms and we fell asleep in a second. We woke up in the morning, with tons of yummy pastries as a breakfast, and then exchanged our money to Earth Kingdom money…Apparently, our money is worth _a lot_ and I think I heard them mention they are going to take our money to a museum. I love being treated like a celebrity. Though Tedio and Katara both agree that we shouldn't be here for too long cause it's dangerous. I ignored them, 'cause I really like this place a lot! I looked out the window and saw a statue of Avatar Kyoshi, a past avatar, and people are repainting it in my honor. That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Afterwards, me and Tedio went out to do groceries.

"Ooo! Is that mango! I love mangos! Ooo! is that kiwi! I love kiwis! Ooo! Is that…" I kept pointing out the fruits and talking madly fast, until I got interrupted by a kiss on my cheek. I looked at Tedio, who just kissed me on the cheek…_again_.

"What was that for?"

"You always seem to shut up every time I do that. And it's kinda fun…"

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Remember, Brittany? The cheerleading, dumb blonde?"

"Um… I broke up with her a week after you left North Carolina."

"Oh…" I blushed, but turned my head away shyly so he wouldn't see. I walked down the marketplace to find more food to buy, but I heard a lot of wolf-whistles…_from a group of guys_…whistling at…_me_!

"Um…Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need your help missy! How about a visit to my apartment tonight, hmm? I play _real_ nice…" one of the guys said, looking up and down on my body, _which was REALLY uncomfortable_. Tedio came out of no where and punched the guy to the ground. On the face.

"Next time, give more respect to the Avatar! OK?" Tedio bawled at the guy in the ground. I widened my eyes. Though, in the corner of my eye, I saw another _larger_ group of guys checking me out, _and they seem friendlier_. I ditched Tedio and went to flirt with the guys.

And I flirted _good_.

"So do you think we could meet you at the bay in half an hour? We could play Foot Volley!" One of the cute guys suggested, his name was Gianfranco.

"Sure! Why not? See you guys later!" I said cutely, giving small adorable waves at them and flirting with my eyes as I walked away. Tedio glared at me.

"Why are you going to the beach? Are you going to meet those other guys there? After I saved your ass from getting raped by that bastard? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tedio accused.

"I need a boyfriend! I've been single for too long! I need to find that one special person, and I can find him by dating…"

"Well…You never know…That one special person might nearer than you think" Tedio mumbled.

"What did you say?" I said. I knew what he said but… I'm not sure he said it in THAT way…did he?

"Um…nothing…" he said quietly, walking away to our apartment, shaking his head in disappointment. Well…It definitely was _something_. Was he refering to…him? I blushed furiously and continued doing groceries. I ignored that thought and forgot it fast…and it never passed through my mind again…

* * *

_Sokka's POV(normal)_

Sokka walked into a dojo and found the Kyoshi Warriors 'dancing'.

"Sorry, ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt you dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout." Sokka bluffed, exaggeratedly stretching in front of them.

"Well…you're in the right place…Sorry about yesterday; I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar…" Suki said discreetly.

"It's alright, I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka said bluffing once again, still continuing to stretch. Suki smirked.

"I should hope so… a _big strong man_ like you, we wouldn't stand a chance!" Suki said playing along.

"True…But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village." Sokka said, _still_ bluffing, trying to impress the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Wow! Best warrior, huh?" Suki said sarcastically, "In your whole village?" Suki said, looking back at the other girls, smirking. "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

Sokka widened his eyes. "Oh! …Well, I mean I-"

"Come on girls! Don't you want him to show us some moves?" Suki exclaimed to the girl warriors. The girls giggled and nodded.

"Well, If that's what you want, I'd be happy to!" Sokka said a little nervously. He walked up to Suki. "All right, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me!" Sokka said doing a silly stance. He punched, but was easily blocked by Suki, hitting him in the shoulder with her closed fan, causing him to withdraw.

"Eh he he…Good!" Sokka chuckled nervously, rubbing where he have been hit. "Of course, I was going easy on you!"

"Of course!"

"Lets see if you can handle this!" Sokka yelled as he kicked Suki, but was blocked once again. Sokka fell to the ground, defeated. '_I'm not gonna let a girl defeat me like that!_' he thought.

"That's it!" he hollered, throwing _another_ punch to Suki. Suki grabbed his arm and spun him in circles. Sokka screamed continuously, as Suki pulled of his belt and tied his hand to his foot behind his back with his own belt. Sokka fell to the ground in debacle.

"Anything else you wanna teach us?" Suki giggled, along with her class.

Afterwards, Sokka came back to the dojo, pleading them to let him learn in their class. Suki accepted.

Suki taught him some moves and he learned quite fast. He managed to hit Suki, after all.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

After 30 minutes, I wore my bikini and I went to the bay and found all the guys waiting for me…_all shirtless_… Now that's yummy! We had fun in the water and played Foot Volley for a bit. Later, I saw some Elephant Koi jumping around in the water and I dared myself to ride them, just like Aang rode them. So… I did it! And it was terrifying, but awesome at the same time! Me and the guys had loads of fun, but the sun started to set.

"Hey, Why don't you come with us to our apartments? We could have fun!" Gianfranco said shaking a bottle of wine.

"What?"

"You heard me… We could have fun!"

I got really pissed. "Why don't you all have _fun_ with each other! GO AWAY NOW BEFORE I GO ALL GLOWY ON YO' ASS!" I bawled out, and then slapped Gianfranco in the face. My eyes were red with anger, which probably scared them away. As they ran, I turned back to normal. When I'm _really_ pissed, My eyes tear up and get all red, not because I'm sad, I really don't know why that happens, it just automatically get red and makes people fear me. God…I'm not sure if I'm a Water Avatar, my personality is much more like a firebender and an earthbender. Like…Magma…

"Izzy! You ok?" Tedio called from behind. I ran to him and embraced him as I cried. _Ok… Maybe I was sad and scared. I mean…Who wouldn't be? Some guys try to make me have sex with them is scary. But when I'm pissed, my eyes get red as well. Don't get me wrong…_

"What happened?"

"The guys…tricked me…they wanted me to…do something…that I didn't want to do…and…and…I slapped him…but…but…it was scary!" I cried out into Tedio's shoulder.

"I told you so! You shouldn't trust guys like that." Tedio said. Tedio looked out in the ocean with shock.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Zuko's ship just docked! We gotta hide!" Tedio pulled me into a ditch as a team of rhinos stomped by with firebenders riding them.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you, I was just full of vain." Isabella sobbed.

* * *

_Sokka's POV(normal)_

Katara and the rest of the group sat in the dojo, watching Sokka and Suki spar. Sokka blocked Suki's fan-punch.

"Not bad…" Suki congratulated, with a smile. Sokka smiled back.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, Come quickly!" Yelled an old man, who seems to be the mayor of this town. Suki ran out the door along with the group, except Sokka.

"Hey I'm not a…!" Charlie ran right through his legs to get out the door, interrupting him. "Ugh, Whatever!" he said as he galloped out the door as well.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Me and Tedio ran toward a large boulder near the village, carefully watching Zuko and the other firebenders.

"Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" …Silence… "Find her!" I heard Zuko command to his soldiers. As the soldiers searched, a group of Kyoshi Warriors jumped from the roofs of houses and attacked them, along with Sokka. Suki ran toward Zuko and tried to knock him off his rhino, but the rhino made a quick turn and sent the Kyoshi warrior to the ground with it's tail. Zuko threw a fireball to the fallen girl but Sokka jumped in and blocked the fire with his own fan, then another Kyoshi warrior jumped on Zuko, knocking him to the ground. _Sokka actually got better! I'm impressed!_

"I guess training's over." I heard Sokka say as he helped Suki up and ran toward Zuko along with the other warriors.

Zuko did an _awesome_ break-dance with fire shooting out of his feet, but it was not awesome when he knocked down Sokka and the others.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!" Zuko mocked. This dude is starting to piss me off,_even if he's sexy_.

"Yo! Fire Bastard! Over here!" I yelled. Zuko turned around to see me and started punching fireballs at me. I quickly pulled out my swords and blocked his fire. I maneuvered over to him, dodging all of his attacks with skill. _I'm not going to let that son of a bitch injure me again! I swear... I'll tear him to pieces!_

Remembering what he did to my arm during our first meeting, made me _so_ mad, I felt myself summon an incredible strength, strength fueled by anger, and allowed me to push Zuko so hard against the wooden wall of a house, that the wall broke to pieces. _Now I know that didn't happen during episode four. How could I be THAT strong?_ I saw Tedio look at me with astonishment. Zuko was unconscious, but not for long.

"How did you do that?" Tedio told me.

" I…don't know… I know it's not the Avatar state… 'cause the scars on my hands aren't glowing…" I responded. I looked around the village and saw fire on each and every house and on the statue of Kyoshi._And it's all my fault. If we left earlier, we wouldn't have attracted all these firebenders. I should have listened to Tedio and Katara._

My friends, tired of all the battling, ran up to me. "Look what I bought to this place!" I blamed myself.

"It's not you fault…" Katara replied.

"Yes it is, dammit! These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me! Some Avatar I am…" I said disappointedly.

"Come on… Lets get out of here…Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way!" Katara explained. _Yeah, it is wrong! All of these people will be homeless because of me! I used to volunteer at a homeless shelter and now, I'm the cause of it! I hate irony…_

"Ugh… I'll call Nini…" I sighed.

* * *

_Sokka POV(absolute)_

As the other girls are out fighting, me and Suki hid behind a house.

"There's no time to say goodbye!" She told me.

"How about…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Suki replied.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior!"

"I am a warrior…" Suki kissed me softly on the cheek, "But I'm a girl too!"

I felt my face burn up and a tingling feeling where Suki had kissed me. _Which is NOT manly!_ Was Tedio kidding when he told me she was my future girlfriend…?

"Now get out of here! We'll hold them off!" Suki told me as she ran toward the other warriors. And weirdly, I did what she told me to do, _what a girl told me to do…_

No, not a girl…a brave and beautiful warrior…

* * *

_Mishale's POV(absolute)_

We are all on Nini, except Sokka. But when Sokka arrived, Nini ran into the water and began swimming quickly. Though, I did see Zuko and the other firebender run back to their ship. Isabella looked disappointed.

"I know it's wrong and stuff, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have eliminated the whole village if we stayed longer." I explained, Katara nodding in agreement. "They're gonna be ok, Izzy!"

Suddenly, I saw Izzy smirk deviously. Just like the time when she ran toward that weird penguin at the South Pole and rode it down a large hill. _Oh no… she's plotting…_

"Izzy! Think before you…" I was too late, Izzy dove into water, "…act…"

Me and my brother both palmed our foreheads, Nicola smirked, and Katara and her brother looked shocked. We didn't see Izzy for a while and Tedio started getting really worried.

Suddenly, the water exploded, sending us many meters away, as a large black, scaly serpent popped out of the water with Izzy on top of its head. _What the hell?_  
Hm… It must be the Unagi.

I saw her grab each of its barbels and pull it, unleashing a large amount of water from its mouth and spraying the water all over the village, putting out all the fires. The Unagi shook its head, sending Izzy flying, and it dove back into the water. Isabella safely landed in the water, doing many unnecessary flips to impress us. I rolled my eyes, _she just LOVES to impress people!_. She swam back to Nini.

"Yeah…That was a pretty idiotic, stupid, dangerous and outrageous thing to do… But I'm ok now! And don't thank me; Thank my A.D.H.D." Izzy said sarcastically, using one of her illustrious expressions. Everyone laughed. Now, this was quite a day… I wonder what fate has in store for us later on…

**~End of Chapter 7~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I honestly think that this chapter isn't my best. it isn't really good at all.**

**There it is! Chapter 7! Is Izzy starting to notice that Tedio likes her? =O**

**Spoiler: Charlie will save our lives in an chapter XD jk... or am i?**

**BTW, Mishale is a french name! Kinda like Michelle...**

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	8. Bonding

**_Book 1, Chapter 8: Bonding…_**

One Month after Ch. 7  
_Nicola's POV (absolute)_

"Z-Zutara? You're a Zutarian? Unthinkable!" Katara looked at Izzy incredulously. Izzy is having a conversation about Canons and Fannons with Katara and the rest of our group. We are settled at an island called Saiken, near the tip of the Earth Kingdom. She smirked deviously.

"Yes, Yes I am… and I'm _proud_ of it!" Izzy admitted wittingly. "mostly because the pairing has many sexy fan-fictions."

"Ew! Why the heck would I do _anything_ with him? _The Prince of the Fire Nation!_"

"Hm… If you don't…then I will! Ha ha!" Izzy joked. Katara still glared at her in disbelief. "Don't worry, I don't like the real Zuko that much, 'cause he's acting like a bitch, but I _do_ like the cartoon Zuko. I know it's stupid to fall in love with a cartoon, but if any of you bother me about it, consider your faces ripped off!" Izzy said, directing the conversation to the group.

"No! Please! Don't rip _this_ beautiful face off!" I said pointing at my _glamourous_ face. Izzy rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey, don't you think we should be looking for a market in this island? I'm as hungry as a Tiger-dillo!" Sokka said, changing the conversation.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I walked around the island, and I found a small village with a market, but it was closed at the time. I could buy ingredients to cook us something. What would you like to eat?" Izzy asked.

"MEAT!"

"I should've known you were gonna say that…" Isabella mumbled. She lightly patted Charlie on the head and he licked the back of her hand in response.

"Teddi, you got the money?" I said to Teddi. He nodded and held out the money to me, and I gave it to Izzy. I always called him Teddi! He reminds me of a teddy bear; His lightly-tanned skin, his dark brown eyes (which now are golden, because it's sunny right now), his fluffy brunet hair, and he's huggable! Only if he's in the mood to be hugged.

"Come on let's go!" Izzy escorted us through the forest, holding Charlie in her arms.

After half an hour, we got to the village. It was filled with old, wooden houses, and people roaming around with their children or friends, buying many food and ingredients. Izzy walked toward a stand that was selling a variety of seasonings and vegetables.

"Could I get some cilantro, pepper, parsley, lemons, garlic and a bottle of olive oil?" Izzy asked the guy at the stand. Tedio had a sparkle in his eyes when she said that.

"Certo, che sarà di cinque monete d'argento." The guy responded, in Italian! This island must be part of the Earth Kingdom. Izzy didn't know what he said until I translated it for her, "Sure, that'll be five silver pieces". Izzy understood and handed him the money and received the ingredients from the seller. I'm so lucky that I'm part Italian…

"Buona giornata!"

Izzy started walking to a poultry shop. Tedio caught up to her.

"Please tell me you're making _Anticucho de pollo_!" Tedio whispered loudly in Izzy's ear. Izzy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Tedio. I'm making _Anticucho de pollo_…" Izzy replied. Tedio made a fist-pump in the air.

"Hellz yeah!" Tedio cheered.

Izzy giggled and continued shopping for ingredients. I'm so glad her stepfather taught her how to cook!

When we came back to our camp, Izzy started cooking the food over a fire that Sokka helped ignite. The air was filled with an aroma of carefully combined spices that made my mouth water in delight. And I usually don't describe stuff like that.

Since everyone was distracted by the smell, I decided to look inside Izzy's bag to see what she bought from home. I'm not gonna steal or anything like that! I'm just a little curious…

I found her Nintendo DSi! Why did she bring that?

"Hey Izzy! Why did you bring your DSi? It not gonna work if-" I was interrupted when Teddi snatched the device out of my hands and started to play on it. How rude!

Izzy chuckled. "In case Tedio gets bored; the new battery I bought lasts _way_ longer than other ones, by the way"

"Good thinking. Teddi _loves_ his video games. Sometimes, I think that he might love video games more than anyone else!" I laughed, along with the others, except Katara and Sokka, who doesn't know what a video game is. I got my first video game when I was in first grade and the games were mostly Barbie games. Though recently, I'm starting to like Call of Duty… And I always thought that game was icky! Damn, I've changed a lot, especially when Izzy left to Paris and I got that weird Aventurine ring.

"Do you need some help?" Katara offered to Izzy.

"Oh, yes! Do you know how to make rice?"

"Yeah! I'll make some."

"'Kay!"

The sun started to set and the dinner was ready. Everyone sat down on the ground as Izzy passed out the food. I took one bit of it and I thought it was…

"Delicious! So…incredibly…yummy!" Sokka exclaimed, eating gluttonously. That was exactly what I was gonna say.

"This is, by far, the _best_ food I've eaten." Katara commented. Everyone made a sound of agreement as they continued to eat greedily. Especially Teddi. Which is weird because I always thought Sokka would be the most gluttonous of the group, but when it comes to Izzy's _Anticucho de pollo_, Teddi's greed for food beats all. I saw Izzy give a piece of chicken to her dog.

"Thanks, guys!"

While everyone ate their food, we started having a good conversation, telling each other about ourselves.

"So, you speak French…" Katara said to Izzy.

"Oui, je parle anglais, français, espagnol et un peu d'italien." Izzy responded in French.

"Impressionnant! Pensez-vous que…" Katara and Isabella suddenly started a whole conversation in French that lasted for half an hour. And I couldn't understand anything! Until… Isabella suddenly stopped talking…

"I-I'm sorry… I gotta go…" She stammered, and then she ran away into the woods. What's gotten into her?

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute) _

I _swore_ I could see tears roll down her cheeks. Something seems _really_ wrong.

"Katara…What did you say to her?" I asked her, but my sister is too nice to make anyone cry, especially if it's the Avatar. I know how to speak and understand French also, I could've heard what made Vicky (Izzy) so sad, but I was too busy looking at Tedio's 'DSi' to even pay attention to their 'girl talk'.

"I didn't mean to say _anything_ bad to her. We were talking about schools and I told her I haven't been going to school for long, then I asked her how her school life had been and she just ran away…" Katara explained. Hm… this is really odd.

"Oh my gosh… I think I know why she ran away…" Mishale started. Everyone turned to look at her. She continued.

"She used to have a _really_ hard time at school, people would always tease her…for reasons I can't tell you, 'cause she'll be angry at me for telling you guys. So, just by mentioning the words 'School' and 'life' in the same sentence, she'll be depressed." Mishale concluded. She…was bullied? How could _anyone_ bully her? She's the most beautiful girl I've seen. I'd hate to admit it but Vicky is a lot hotter than the girl I met in Kyoshi Island, Suki. There's no reason to bully her! There was a reason for _me_ to be bullied though…

"I'm gonna go talk to her…" Tedio said immediately. As he started running in the forest, I stopped him.

"No…I think I should talk to her…" I told him. He looked at me confusedly. "Let's just say I had similar experiences…"

I ran after Izzy (I'm starting not to like the nickname, Vicky, It doesn't suit her), and I looked very thoroughly, until I found her curled up in a ball at a top of a grassy hill, in the middle of the forest. She looked beautiful underneath the sunlight, but the light slowly was covered by dark clouds. I ran up the hill to meet her. She turned her head away, seemingly wiping the tears off her face. Immediately, she turned back to me, standing up, and smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Hey! I was just out here enjoying nature." Izzy said so calmly, _she's such a good actress, but one look in her eyes can give away the real emotion she's feeling right now. She can't fool me._.

"Your lying…" I said straight-forward. She looked like she was trying to hold back her tears, but she failed. She ran into my arms and began crying softly. I was shocked, but I was willing to comfort her to the best of my abilities.

"It's ok…let it all out." I patted her back gently. But she didn't let it all out; in fact she was slowing down. She backed away.

"I'm sorry…I can't…I have to go back to camp." She said, sniffling. I felt a raindrop fall on my head, _it's gonna rain soon_. I ran to the top of a taller hill to seek for some shelter. I saw a small cave nearby, lots of caves actually, built into a small plateau, surrounded by lots of Mountain Laurels and Pineapple Lilies. I grabbed Izzy by the wrist and ran toward the caves. I told her to stay in the cave while I went to find some firewood…

* * *

_Carolina's POV (Absolute)_

I have to find some way to find my daughter. So I went to the Dojo she used to train at.

"Welcome to _L'academie Ninja_" a man at the counter said. He looks like Izzy's Sensei, Keitaro.

"Where is Isabella!" I accused him. He widened his eyes.

"I'm fairly aware that she is not taking my classes anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint you-"

"You do know where she is! You can't lie to a woman who's been studying drama for all her life. Tell me now or I'll call the police!" I retorted. Keitaro widened his eyes.

"N-no! You can't do that! That'll endanger Izzy."

"Yeah, I know. She wrote that in her letter when she left me!" I pulled the letter from my pocket and threw at him aggressively. But it just floated to the ground instead. I marched towards Keitaro.

"Tell me where she is! NOW!" I shouted, poking a finger to his chest, glaring at him straight in the eyes. He sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you…"

"…So that's where she went with her friends…"

There was a long amount of silence. I exploded.

"W-WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT? SHE'S IN DANGER! HOW COULD YOU LET A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL GO TO ANOTHER WORLD WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I hollered.

"The reason I let her go is because she is very responsible and shows much insight and wise beyond her years…"

"Responsible? She is a rebellious, vengeful, brazen, callous, and disobedient teenager!"

"She's all the contrary; she's brave, jovial, amiable, strong, shows much empathy, and she's very perceptive. Maybe she acts differently around you." He retorted, stating each word firmly. I can't believe he's telling me this! I'm her mother! I'm pretty sure I know my own daughter's personality!

"You know what? Just tell me how to get there!"

"You can't… you need to have a special ring to go there. I can give you my ring, but it's not going to work immediately on your hands. You have to wear the ring for at least 45 weeks before it could work. And then you come see me, so I could tell you how to teleport."

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"No, sorry…"

"Alright, hand me the ring." I demanded. He gave me the iridescent ring and I insert it carefully onto my right ring finger. I turned my heel to leave.

"I'll be back…"

* * *

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

"I wonder what they're talking about. I'm worried about her."

"Yeah, me too…" Mishale responded. Everyone nodded, and then sat down in a circle.

"So what should we talk about?" Mishale asked. "I'm kinda bored."

"Hmm… how about we talk about ourselves? We don't know much about each other." Nikki suggested.

"Let's start with Teddi…" Nikki said, smirking. Tedio sighed.

"Alright… I just figured out that I'm a firebender, except I don't know how to fire bend yet, I love video-games, I play the acoustic, and I've learned how to do capoeira when I was younger. People call me Tedious Tedio because the word 'tedious' is similarly spelled to my name, and I use that word often when someone is saying a long, boring speech or if I'm doing something for too long, and it's getting boring; instead of using the word 'boring', I use 'tedious'. Probably because my dad used to say that word a lot. But I'm not long and boring." Tedio chuckled softly.

"Interesting…Though I _still_ don't know what video-games are, but I've heard that some parts in the Fire Nation play acoustic guitar, and I've heard of capoeira also." I said. Tedio leaned toward Nikki.

"Your turn!"

"Fine… I used to be a prep, as some people called me, but recently, I'm acting more hard-headed, and it seems that I can't control it, for some odd reason. I speak a bit Italian,  
because my mother is from Italy, a country in our world where they speak Italian, and my father is from America, another country in our world where they speak a variety of languages, but mostly English. The only talents I know is drawing really well, knowing a little bit of astrology, and Hung Gar, but Izzy does too. And she has more talents than I do. She knows how to dance, act, draw, sing, rap, do martial arts better than I do and she knows lots more about astrology and computers. Sometimes, I envy her, but don't tell her. She'll be all vain of herself."

"Oh… I wonder if the zodiac signs of astrology are the same as the ones here." I wondered. Since they are from another planet, I thought it would be different because the position of the stars from the view of their planet is different.

"Well… I'm a Gemini, I was born on the 16th day of the 6th month, and Mishale is also the same day because we are fraternal twins. Geminis are usually born between the 20th of the 5th month and the 20th of the 6th month. Is that similar to the Geminis in this planet?" Tedio informed.

"Surprisingly, yeah! I'm an Aries, by the way. My brother is a Capricorn. What are Izzy's and Nikki's signs?" I questioned.

"Mine is Sagittarius and Izzy's sign is Taurus. Hell, no wonder she's so stubborn…" Nicola mumbled.

"I heard Tauruses are sexual…" Mishale said, randomly. Why would she care if Izzy's sexual?

"Um…that was completely random, Mimi. I would imagine Tedio saying something like that, but I would never imagine you would say that. What are you? Lesbian? Haha!" Nicola joked. Though, Mishale suddenly looked all nervous.

"No! Of course not!" Mimi exclaimed. But she seemed nervous when that topic was brought up. Could she be…

"And why would you think I would say that?" Tedio interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, you know you want to know about Izzy's sexuality! You pervert!" Nikki joked. Tedio scowled at her. "Ok, ok, sorry!"

"Well I think you're next, Katara." Mimi said, still looking a little nervous.

"Nah, we already know lots about her." Tedio said. "Remember? _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?"

"Oh right, well it's my turn then?"

"Well, duh!" Nicola retorted. I started to pay a lot of attention to what Mishale had to say about herself.

"Ok, well… When I was little, I used to do gymnastics, and now I am still pretty flexible. Um… I'm pretty good at singing, but not as great as Izzy. I used to play Volleyball at school and taught Izzy how to play. And…That's pretty much it…"

"Cool!" I said to Mishale. She just nodded shyly.

"Hey, I've been wondering…What year is it here?" Mishale asked calmly, changing the conversation.

"It's the year 1000." I responded. Everyone widened their eyes.

"What? Damn, we are like 1013 years ahead of you guys!" Tedio exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a lot of years." I said.

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute) _

I came back with some firewood and made a fire. I sat right beside Izzy and let her cuddle up to me. _I never thought the Avatar would be so soft and vulnerable sometimes. _

"Now, _please_ tell me why you cried." I begged. She sighed.

"I had a horrible life in school… I've always been harshly teased on my appearance and weight since the first grade…"

"Wait… you said you've been teased because of appearance and weight? But you're fit and beautiful!" I said, but I couldn't stop myself from blushing and I noticed her blush too.

"Well… back then, I was a little overweight and I wasn't _beautiful_. Anyway… Everyday of my school life was terrible, I never had any friends, people don't talk to me at all, and if there was a new student, my classmates would say bad stuff about me. This was until during 5th grade. I finally had one friend, and she doesn't believe in rumors and gossip. But people started to exclude her too because she was my friend. But that didn't bother her. Though the students continued saying horrible things to me, things I can't repeat." Izzy eyes began to water. "And all of them threatened me to beat me up at the end of the school year. So at the last week of school, people from the front office moved me to another class so I would be safer. And I didn't get to say goodbye to my loyal friend on the last day of the school year."

"I'm sorry that happened…But why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I couldn't! I'm not the same now than I was back then. I didn't know how to be assertive and all that events lowered my self esteem."

"So I'm guessing everything went better in middle school…" I said. I heard thunder crash outside the cave and it started to pour down rain. I just had a strange sense of Déjà vu…

"No it didn't, it got worse… I met this girl named Mandy. She is a BITCH! Sorry, for my language…"

"Nah, I don't mind anymore. You always cussed before and you didn't say sorry for that anyway."

Izzy scratched the back of her neck, with a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry, anyway… Mandy was very ugly. She had an ugly flat nose and weirdly shaped head. And the incredible thing is… she told me _I'm ugly_! First of all, I definitely was much better looking than _her_, no matter how bad I thought I looked. Second of all, she teased me without a reason; I didn't do a thing to her to make her mess with me! She cussed at me, with no witnesses around. She'll say _much_ worse insults to me than I ever received. When I finally had 3 friends, she told bad stuff about me and they stopped being my friends. She never stopped until the end of the year. Unfortunately, she was in my 7th grade class. She acted all nice at first, and I was buying it, until she said something so insulting that I cried. Then Mandy was all nice again after she got in trouble, but she continued being _evil_. And on top of all that drama, my classmates _still_ teased me. And… well… that's when I started to cut my wrist with a knife…"

"What? Why would you do that? You _do_ know that if you do that, you could die, right?" I was shocked.

"I _wanted_ to die! I couldn't handle the emotional pain anymore!" she exclaimed. I couldn't believe she would cut herself…

"One day, I was so upset… I grabbed one of the big knifes in my kitchen, and made a _big_ gash in my wrist. I started losing a lot of blood and began feeling faint. But before I passed out, my mom got home from work and rushed me to the hospital. And she yelled at me for doing that… instead of trying to comfort me…and she _knows_ I don't like it when she yells because that makes me want to die even more…Oh… sorry for getting off topic…"

"You don't get along with your mom, do you?" I said, sounding more like a statement.

"No…I _hate_ her"

"Oh…" I responded.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about my mom right now…"

"Ok, so how was 8th grade?"

"The same old shit, but worse." She said. I think she doesn't want to go into more detail anymore. _It wasn't much detail anyway._

"How about high school?" I said. She smiled.

"I thought high school was gonna be very bad, but it was great! Though the past still haunts me, it was the worst possible pain anyone would have. Even a small mention about my school life makes me tear up. I don't think anyone knows how I feel about…" Her voice trailed off. I held her closer to me, running my fingers through her hair. Wow, she really is different once you get to talk to her. And she is like a fragile child, except with everyone else around.

"You're not the only one, Izzy. When I was in school, before my dad left, I was always teased on because I wasn't very good at fighting with swords, and I could only fight with my boomerang. They also teased me because of my _big_ ears and my Warrior's Wolf-tail. They called me 'Koala-phant Ears' and 'Mr. Ponytail', and many more stupid names. Of course now, I would cuss at them, but back then, I was like you; I didn't know how to defend myself and I took insults seriously. And I didn't want to stop fighting with my boomerang, that boomerang was passed down from my great-grandfather, then to my grandfather, and then to my dad who passed it down to me. Now, it has much more sentimental value than ever, since my dad left for the war, and not knowing if he'll come back alive. I miss him terribly."

"I'm sorry… Oh, and I'm also sorry for calling you 'Mr. Ponytail' when we first met. But don't tell anyone of this conversation or I'll tear your head off! " Izzy said. I made a gesture as if saying 'Don't worry about it'. She yawned, and I smiled. This was a really deep conversation we just had. I stared into the flickering fire in front of us until I heard light snoring. I looked down to Izzy's sleeping form. I smiled once more and lifted her in my arms. I looked outside the cave and it wasn't raining anymore, but it was getting really dark.

I carried Izzy back to our camp with the rest of our friends.

* * *

_Katara's POV (normal)_

Nicola suddenly started dancing randomly.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing randomly…"

"_I see that_… But why?"

"No reason…"

"Ok…"

Katara walked over to Mishale. And found her doing the same thing.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Dancing randomly…!"

"Let me guess… No reason, right?"

"Yup!"

"Both of you are bored, aren't you?" Katara told both of them.

"Yup!" They said simultaneously. Katara sighed, and then looked for Tedio. But he was nowhere.

"Mimi…" Katara started.

"Yeah…?"

"Where's your brother?" Katara asked. Mishale stopped dancing and looked at me.

"I…don't know." Mishale said. She looked worried.

Tedio ran from the trees with a wide grin on his face, holding a guitar. He was breathing heavily.

"Tedio! Where have you been?" Mishale questioned.

"I was walking around the forest and found an acoustic! And it's still in good condition!" Tedio gasped, trying to catch his breath from running. He sat on a large rock nearby and started playing a very sweet melody.

"What song is he playing?" Katara whispered to Nicola that appeared right beside her.

"He's playing the instrumental of '_1234 by Plain White T's_'. It's a very sweet song from our planet but… I never heard Teddi play that song before." Nicola responded. Katara looked at Tedio. He looked like he was deep in thought. Then after a while he started singing the song quietly to himself but Katara could hear it.

"One, two,  
One, two, three, four…  
Give me more loving than I've ever had,  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad,  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not…  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,  
Barely getting mad,  
I'm so glad I found you,  
I love being around you,  
You make it easy,  
Its as easy as one, two,  
One…  
…There's only one thing,  
To do,  
Three words,  
For you,  
I love you…  
There's only one way,  
To say,  
Those three words,  
That's what I'll do,  
I love you…" He ended it with a light strum. He smiled slightly to himself and just walked to his tent.

"Who knew my bro was such a softy?" Mishale said jokingly.

At that moment, the three girls saw Sokka arrive with Isabella in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"Why did she cry?" Everyone asked.

"I can't tell you 'cause if I do, she'll tear my head off." Sokka said. "She needs some sleep…"

"I think that girl likes being carried like that…Gosh, she's such a baby…" Mishale commented. Sokka scowled at her, and carried Izzy to her tent.

* * *

_Normal POV_

After a few hours, midnight, the group decided to start traveling again. Izzy woke up and started packing stuff up without a word. Then she heard Tedio playing a familiar song on a guitar, sitting on a boulder. Izzy recognized it immediately.

"Is that _1234_ by the Plain White T's? That's my favorite song!" Izzy said, walking up to Tedio.

He smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

Everyone sat on Nini's saddle, already miles away from Saiken Island.

"Hey Katara... Where's your necklace?" Sokka asked her. Katara reached for her neck and she felt nothing.

"I-It was right here! Where is it!" Katara stuttered, as she started to tear up...

* * *

_Zuko POV (Absolute)_

We are just a mile away from Saiken Island. When we got there, I walked down the beach.

"I think they were here..." I told my uncle, who was drinking his stupid tea. I noticed lots of foot prints on the sand.

"Hmm... What is that on the ground?" Uncle said, pointing to a dark blue object on the ground. I ran to it and picked it up and recognized it immediately.

"It's that water tribe peasant's necklace...I could use this..." I said. I clutched it between my fists. "Uncle, send a messenger hawk to Jun, Tell her we are paying her a visit in a few weeks..."

**~End of Chapter 8~**

* * *

**A/N: Finally it's up!  
This is just a filler, just so they could know about each other a little more.**

******Edit: I forgot to put the part where katara loses her necklace and Zuko finds it! Sowwy! Don't blame it on me! Blame it on A.D.H.D.! XD**

**Oh No! Izzy's mom is gonna come! ****Spoiler:** Probably right after the siege of the north XD.

******Another Spoiler:**  
These are the names of the following chapters for Book1. (Results may vary)

**Ch. 9- Horoscopes vs. Palmistry [Done!]  
Ch. 10- Avatar Anila part 1 [Done!]  
Ch. 11- Avatar Anila part 2  
Ch. 12- Pirates and scrolls  
Ch. 13- This is not freedom!  
Ch. 14- The love of a mother  
Ch. 15- Captured by a spirit?  
Ch. 16- Fire  
Ch. 17- Aang, the Rebel  
Ch. 18- Northern Water Tribe  
Ch. 19- Siege du Nord part 1  
Ch. 20- Siege du Nord part 2**

**'Siege du Nord' means 'siege of the north' in French!  
And as u can see in ch. 17, Aang is showing up in my story! oh, and there will be Taang in this story!**

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	9. Horoscopes vs Palmistry

**Author's Note:** This chapter is just another filler and there won't be any fighting in it. Though it's kinda like a spoiler chapter because it says fortunes about whats gonna happen and a little 'Tedella' fluff. it's a lot like the chapter 'The fortuneteller' in A:TLA but its a bit changed but there won't be no exploding bones and no volcano because there's no way Izzy can stop a volcano...yet. =)

* * *

**_Book 1, Chapter 9: Horoscopes vs. Palmistry _**

5 weeks and a half after Ch. 8, 4/28/1000  
_Charlie's POV (absolute)_ [WTF?]

It's morning, so I walked into Tedio's tent and found him carving something into a piece of wood.

"Hey, Charlie" He said, and then went back to carving the wood.

It's funny how humans think that animals don't know what they are saying. I know a lot of my owner's secrets because she always tell me what happens in her life; It's like I'm a diary, I hear her problems but I never respond to them. I just think that she's had a hard life, but she needs to let go of the past and focus on the future and the present. Though, I can't tell her that because if I do, it'll just come out in a bark.

People think I'm shy and afraid of everything but that's not true. I just like being pampered and being lazy all day. Haha…

I sat right beside Tedio and heard him mumble something about Izzy's Birthday tomorrow as he works on the wood carving. It's starting to look like those things that human girls sometimes wear around their wrists. What's it called again? Bracelet, I think. But a bracelet out of wood? Usually, the bracelets that Mishale wears are chains of some sort. Though I heard Isabella say that she doesn't like chain bracelets, but she prefers bangles, these hard bracelets made of metal or plastic that she just slips through her hand. Maybe Tedio is making a wooden version of it?

I saw a weird symbol carved into it and I saw some letters carved on the inside of it. But it's not that noticeable, so why would he carve very small letters in the bracelet if she's not going to be able to see it. I looked closer and saw the letters clearer: (I.C. + T.G.)  
I don't know what that means 'cause I can't read. But… Oh well!

I started to get bored so I walked out of Tedio's tent and walked towards my owner's tent. I saw her hugging the teddy bear she always been hugging since I met her and she was sleeping with a smile on her face. _I know that smile_… She's having one of those romantic dreams I bet. Hehe… time to interfere with her dreams!

I walked up to her sleeping form and licked her neck. She moaned and said someone's name but I don't know whose name she said. _Ha ha! This is funny!_

I licked once more, but then she suddenly sat up with her eyes widened, staring at nothing.

"What the fuck? Why the hell would I dream about _him_? And why would I dream about him doing _that_?" I heard her mumble, as she shuddered. Though she started to think about it with a smile on her face, but she shook her head to get the thoughts off her head. She turned to me and I gave her my most innocent face. _This is just too funny!_

"Charlie, I just had the most _weirdest_ dream…" She told me. _Here we go…_ "I had a dream about…well… Tedio! It's the most awkward dream I ever had! I don't even wanna _tell_ you what happened in the dream!"_Aw, man...!_ " Ugh…I have to clear my head of those thoughts!" she said, practically to herself, as she got dressed and left the tent.

Now that dream sounded crazy! I shouldn't have mess with her dreams but, Oh well! _I'm so evil…_

Anyway, I've been noticing something weird between Tedio and Isabella. Tedio always talks about her, thinks about her, and always smiles when she's around. I'm starting to think that he has some type of attraction to her; something that he describes as "love". I'm not so sure what "love" is exactly and I don't think it's the same type of attraction I had when I saw that _yummy…sexy…French poodle…_ Ahem… but I think it's stronger than that. I think he has an attraction to _all_ of her, not just her "sexy" appearance, like he told "me" last night when I paid him a visit at his tent. Though I don't see anything "sexy" about her, I think all humans are ugly!

I noticed something else with Isabella as well. She is recently having dreams about Tedio. She'll wake up with a shocked look on her face, blushing, and smiling, but she tries not to smile. She will always act _very well_ around him and act like everything is normal but she can't fool me. I've been with her for 21 dog years (3 human years) and I am a master at knowing if she's lying or not. When she is around him, I sense that she feels nervous. Us dogs can sense when our owner is stressed, sad, excited, nervous and mad. But I feel she's confused about Tedio.

In my opinion, I think they should be together and I really don't care if he's a "Gemini" and Isabella is a "Taurus", or that he's an "Air sign" and she's an "Earth sign" or that he is a "firebender" and she's a "waterbender" and all those excuses she have told me. _I don't even know what those things are!_Opposites attract! She said it herself when she describes "Zutara". Tedio and Isabella are like the Planet Earth version of Zutara! She should stop being stubborn… _Darn Tauruses_…

On another note, I _do_ know where we are. Don't think just because I'm a dog that I don't know that Isabella and her friends teleported to another world and that she is the new Avatar. I mean, weirder things have happened…Well, not really… But anything's possible! How do I know, you ask? Like I said, Isabella tells me everything. Do I need to give the "Diary" speech again?

Bark!

* * *

_Isabella's POV (Normal)_

Isabella walked out of her tent and started making breakfast. She was still shocked about the dream she had about Tedio. '_I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen. Geminis don't get along with Tauruses._' She thought.

Everyone got out of their tents and waited for Isabella to finish cooking. They all had a conversation.

"If you are an Aries and the elemental sign of Aries is Fire… Why are you a waterbender?" Tedio told Katara.

"It's because I have the personality of Fire. I'm pretty hot-tempered sometimes…" Katara responded.

"Um… no you're not…" Sokka corrected.

"Ok…well… I am passionate!"

"No you're not…"

"Then what trait do I have from Fire?"

"Um… I don't know!" Sokka said, his voice cracking as usual.

Izzy was hearing the whole conversation as she cooked breakfast. Then suddenly, Isabella heard a roar. She ran toward the direction of the sound and everyone following her.

"What the hell is that!" she said pointing to an animal similar to a bear.

"It's a Platypus-bear! Someone's being attacked by it!" Sokka exclaimed. The man being attacked by the Platypus-bear looked calm and simply dodged the bear's attempts to claw at him. Izzy ran over there quickly.

"Well, hello there! Nice day isn't it?" the man told her. Izzy ignored it.

"Make noise! It'll run off!" Izzy shouted. Sokka came running from behind.

"No! Play dead! It'll lose interest!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh! Close one!" the man said to the bear as the bear continued clawing at him.

"Run down hill! Then climb a tree!" Katara shouted.

"Kick him in the balls!" Nicola shouted, grinning. Everyone looked at her. Nicola shrugged and smiled innocently.

"No need, it's going to be fine!" the man responded. The bear kept aiming at the man. Izzy jumped in front of the bear and raised her hand. The bear growled at her and then she quickly pressed a button on the watch Sensei gave her. It started to play a very fast song from Eminem.

The bear growled once more and ran off, leaving a large egg behind. "Yes! I knew the bear would get scared of rap!" Izzy exclaimed. Mishale palmed her forehead while everyone else laughed. Izzy turned off her watch.

"Mmm! Lunch!" Sokka said grabbing the egg and caressed it in his arms. "Lucky for you we came along." Sokka told the man.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry…" He responded. "Aunt Wu predicted I would have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?" Mishale asked.

"No, Aunt _Wu_. She's the fortune teller from my village. She specializes in Palmistry and other techniques except Horoscopes. Awful nice knowing your future!" the man said.

"Palmistry? I can't believe people believe in that!" Izzy said. "And that fortune teller was wrong; you didn't have a safe journey! You were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't! Alright, have a good one!" the man bowed and walked away. But shortly after, he stopped and turned to the group of teens. "Oh! And Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this…" the man handed Izzy an object wrapped in cloth. Then he walked away once again.

Mishale walked up to Izzy. "May be we could go over to that village and see if Aunt Wu could give us our fortunes. Who knows? It could be fun!" Mishale suggested. Izzy sighed.

"Oh, come on! Palmistry is nonsense! Horoscopes are more accurate." Izzy said.

"I'm with Izzy on that one!" Sokka said. Izzy ripped the package open and found out it was just an umbrella.

"Yay! Free stuff!" Izzy screeched. Right when she opened the umbrella, it started to rain. "Aw, shit!"

Everyone huddled under the umbrella but there wasn't any space so Nicola and Mishale went beside Katara who was bending the water to keep them from getting wet. Tedio stayed under Izzy's umbrella and Sokka held the large egg from the platypus-bear over his head.

"That proves it!" Katara told Sokka and Izzy.

"No it doesn't!" Izzy and Sokka yelled simultaneously.

"You can't _really_ tell the future!" Sokka continued.

"I guess you're not _really_ getting wet then!" Katara responded. Everyone giggled.

The egg Sokka held in his hands became slick and slipped through Sokka's hands. It fell and hit his head, letting all the goo droop down to his face. Everyone started laughing hysterically. Sokka angrily stomped toward the direction the man went.

After a while, it stopped raining and they got to the village. They walked toward a circular door with a man in a black robe and white hair in front.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you…" the man said opening the door.

"Wait… How can she be expecting us? We are already born!" Izzy joked. Nikki elbowed her.

"Shut up, Fizzy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stop calling me that_!" Izzy argued.

The group sat in the chairs and waited until it was their turn.

"I can't believe we are in the house of nonsense!" Sokka said.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka! There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara said. Sokka sighed and scowled.

An old lady came out of the back room. "Welcome, young travelers! Now who's next? Don't be shy." 'Aunt Wu' said.

"Me! I want to show you guys that palmistry is a bunch of baloney!" Izzy exclaimed, raising her hand and following Aunt Wu to the door.

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_

"So…what do you think they're talking about in there?" I asked Sokka.

Sokka shrugged. "Boring stuff, I'm sure… Love, who she's gonna marry, how many babies she's gonna have…"

That sounds interesting. Hm… I guess there's a chance that I'll _overhear_ their conversation when I go to the bathroom… It'll be accidental! _Not_ eavesdropping…

"I'll be right back… gotta find a bathroom." I said to the rest of the group. I went to the hallway where the room was, and thank goodness the walls aren't soundproof. I heard Izzy talking.

"So do you see anything?" She asked. I heard Aunt Wu gasp.

"I never seen this before…Oh my! Your destiny…_this is incredible_… You will be involved in a great battle! An awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil…A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the _whole world_!" Aunt Wu explained exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew that already! I'm the freakin' Avatar! But what does it say in my love line?" Izzy said.

"Oh…you want to know about love?"

"Um… duh!" Izzy said sarcastically.

"Ok… I see a great romance for you! The man you're going to marry is a brave and caring man. He is tall and has very handsome eyes…" Aunt Wu started. _Yes! It has to be me!_

She continued. "He will love you so much that he would give his life for you. You two will have two children and they are fraternal twins…!"

"Ouch… that's gonna hurt…" Izzy commented. _Fraternal twins? But, I'm a fraternal twin… maybe having twins are in my genes… or not… nah, that isn't scientifically possible, maybe luck?_

"Oh! And one of them is a bender!" Aunt Wu told her.

"Oh my gosh! But… I wasn't born a bender… so how can I have a child that can bend?"

"It's because-"

Izzy interrupted her. "Oh! Maybe the father is a bender! That's why!"

"Actually… the father isn't a bender either…" Aunt Wu explained.

"Oh well, that's weird." Izzy said. _That IS weird…_

"The relationship will be sweet and romantic… not too slow and not too fast." Aunt Wu paused for a moment. "And sex life between you and you husband will be _very_ pleasurable…"

"O-Oh…" Izzy stuttered. "You sure do like to say everything that's in my palms don't you?" she said sarcastically once again.

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I wasn't expecting to hear _that_.

"Well… can you find information about my personality with palmistry, kind of like you can with horoscopes…?" Izzy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I can. The way your hand is shaped, you have an Earth hand. You are a determined and persevering person, although not necessarily stubborn."

"That's not true! I _am_ stubborn!" Izzy corrected. I heard Aunt Wu sigh.

"Well, anyway, you are reliable, trustworthy and decent. You seek security and order, in your relationships and your endeavors. You are multi-talented and easily adaptable. And your types are often referred to as a 'jack of all trades, master of none.'" Aunt Wu said.

"Cool! That's actually true!" Izzy responded.

"Well, there is much more so listen carefully…" Izzy nodded and then Aunt Wu continued. "It says you are an active person, you enjoy working with your hands and you can be unpredictable. You are a very powerful young lady. You don't typically worry too much, though you may occasionally be prone to bouts of stress and need to be careful not to keep things bottled up, only to explode later."

"That's true, I need to start opening up a bit. Like I opened up to Sokka…"

"Good, good… Now, let's continue shall we? …You are pleasantly capable of compromise; however, you need to be careful that you don't allow people to take advantage of your willingness to bend over backward to please others. You are hard-headed and brave. You are typically impulsive in your actions, rather than cautious and thoughtful, you don't think through the consequences before making a move."

"Yeah, mostly because of my A.D.H.D. Haha!" Izzy said. But Aunt Wu continued.

"Though, it would be beneficial for you to occasionally go with your gut instinct. But not too much. You are quite independent with a strong need for freedom and flexibility. You are full of energy, and you are confident in your abilities. You actively seek travel, adventure and new experiences."

"Hehe, I'm already traveling!"

"But there's a problem; your mental energy is broken. You have to deal with mental stress and difficulty with concentration at times. The breaks in your Head Line indicate periods of dramatic change in your mental energy or outlook. These could be positive or negative changes, but you have certainly had some changes to deal with."

"That's really true…"

"But the best thing about you is that you are a very logical thinker and a curious person. You are aware of your surroundings, are quite perceptive, you have a strong imagination, and you excel in artistic and creative endeavors. You are a dreamer and a visionary. Though at the extreme, you may have issues with escaping from or withdrawing from reality. You are emotionally mature. And finally, you prefer relationships to the single life."

"Wow, that's a lot… and really true!" Izzy finally said. _Gosh, she's a heck of a girl…_

"And I must give you a warning about your future…" Aunt Wu said.

"What is it?" Izzy questioned.

"You are going to lose someone very important that you thought you hated but trust me, you will be greatly affected by it. Like I said before, you may occasionally be prone to bouts of stress and need to be careful not to keep things bottled up, only to explode later. When someone offers to comfort you when you lose that important person, don't reject it. Let all your emotions out and make sure the person offering comfort is someone you completely trust." Aunt Wu recommended. I wonder who is the person she's gonna lose…

"Thank you for the warning… I was wrong about palmistry, it's really interesting!" Izzy commented.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now would you please send the next person over to me?"

_Oh no! Gotta get out of here!_ I ran out and sat back on the chair beside Sokka.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Wow, she said more about my personality than what my Taurus sign said about me! But I'm worry about that person I'm going to lose…

"Tedio! Your next!" I told Tedio. He nodded and went to the back room.

I decided to walk around the village. The buildings looked old and brownish. And… I just saw a person who was wearing a blue tunic and red elf-y looking shoes! What the hell?

Gosh, there are an awful lot of geese around here. I walked by them and went deeper into the village until I reached the end. There were lots of trees and looked like a good place to hike. So I started walking around but it wasn't long before I found a clean boulder so I sat on it. I wasn't tired at all; I just wanted to get the chance to see the natural scenes of the forest. I looked around at the different plants that I never seen back at Earth, but yet, I felt like I seen them so many times. I smelled the aroma moist dirt and flowers, and I heard the birds singing and the spring cicadas chirping. It felt like heaven, feeling the peacefulness of nature. I saw a small puddle of water right beside the boulder where I was sitting. _Maybe I could try to bend…_

I carefully concentrated on the small pool of water, reaching out to it with my hand and trying to pull the water toward me. The water rose a couple inches, then splashed down. I tried again, but it didn't work the second time. I could feel the water's energy and felt I could at least bring over to me halfway but something's not right. It seems my water bending is somehow disabled. Suddenly, I felt an annoying pain in the bottom part of my belly. _Ugh, that's why I can't bend…_ It's 'that time of the month' again. And I remembered Sensei telling me that my waterbending is disabled every time my period and the full moon come at the same day. And today is the full moon! Great, right when I wanted to try out my bending…

But why bend now? This scenery is so peaceful and pristine, I could meditate! If Aang in the show meditates, why can't I? This place seems perfect for meditation!

I sat crossed legged, eyes closed, and took deep breaths. I tried to clear my mind from thoughts but it was almost impossible. _Stupid A.D.H.D. Concentrate, dammit! …Did I here a frog around there? I love frogs! …UGH! No! Concentrated!_ I felt my body go heavy and my breathing go slower. But my thoughts weren't completely cleared yet, strangely I thought about fire. Why would I think about my bending opposite? Then, right when I was about to blank my thoughts, I heard _Sokka's_ voice call to me…_Great…_

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" I heard Sokka's voice behind me, interrupting my perfect meditation.

"Err…Meditating…weren't you gonna get your fortune?" I growled.

"I already did!" he said. Hm…time flew by fast…

"Anyway, what was your fortune?" he asked.

I explained to him everything that Aunt Wu told me, even the warning.

"Oh… I wonder who you're gonna lose…" he said.

"Yeah me too." I looked around my surroundings, not knowing what to say next. Until, I got an idea on what to ask. "So… What did she tell you?"

He sighed. "She told me I will have confusing moments soon, that I might love the girl I care most about, but she is in love with someone. I'll meet another girl that I was starting to actually love her for real, but she dies. But I'll have a wife that'll have the same strength as me and can stand my sarcasm and immaturity without getting angry. And finally, Sex life will be very romantic, the room will always be filled with candles and flowers. Which I didn't need to know. And I don't believe everything she told me. It's full of mumbo-jumbo…" Sokka explained. I shrugged.

"Oh well… Let's go back."

"Ok."

We went back to the fortuneteller's house and found out that everyone has eaten and that almost everyone was finished with their fortune, except Mishale.

"So what did you guys get for your fortune?" I asked everyone who was waiting till Mimi was finished.

"Well she said my firebending will become more legendary than 'The Dragon of the West'. Though, that name seems so familiar… And I'm going to marry a very powerful, determined and talented girl. She is also a very logical thinker, perceptive, and unpredictable." Tedio spoke up first. Sokka gave me a look, then looked back to Tedio, and then back to me.

"That's a lot like _your_ personality; isn't that what Aunt Wu said about you?" Sokka whispered to me. I widened my eyes. _Nah, it couldn't be…_

"I don't think so… Tedio is one of my best guy-friends! Maybe there's a girl who's a lot like me…" I whispered back. Sokka shrugged and asked what Nicola's fortune was.

"She said I will marry a rare kind of man. Which, I don't know what that means… Oh! And she said I will meet him the weirdest way… Also, I will have only one child, which is kind of sad…" Nikki responded in her high girlish voice, as usual. Sokka then asked what his sister's fortune was.

"Ugh, she told me I will marry a firebender! I told her that's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Why would I marry a firebender? But then she told me I might not trust him at first but according to our similar pasts and how the firebender understands my emotional pain, I'll grow to love him. But I don't believe that!" Katara said. I grinned mockingly.

"YAY! It must be Zuko! Long live Zutara!" I joked.

"Would you stop saying that!" Katara yelled, jumped up from her seat and clutching her fists. I crossed my arms.

"Well, what'cha gonna do about it?" I retorted wittingly. Katara took one step closer to me, glaring daggers, but Sokka broke it up. _Dammit Sokka!_

"Both of you! Calm down! Vicky, say you're sorry!" Sokka demanded. I pursed my lips at him.

"Oh,_now _you call me Vicky! You haven't called me that for days! Weeks, as a matter of fact, and _now_ you chose to call me that when I'm as pissed as that platypus-bear we encountered earlier?" I argued. There was a long pause.

"Yup!" He replied simply. I grabbed his arm immediately and twisted it backwards.

"Ahh! Let go! Ow, you're hurting me!" Sokka screamed. I finally let go when Mimi came back from getting her fortune.

"Oh…hey Mimi! How was your fortune…?" I said, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. She raised a brow, and then her face turned serious.

"Well she said… um… just some stuff…It isn't that important." She replied discreetly.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to share it?" I asked.

"I'm sure…" She said, avoiding eye contact. I shrugged it off and turned to the rest of the group. But before I said anything, I checked my special, futuristic watch. It was 22:00PM, 24-hour setting. I'd put it for 12-hour but I got so used to seeing a 24-hour clock in Paris, that I rather set it that way. It's really 10:00 PM.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Why don't we get back to our camp?" I suggested, gesturing toward the door. Everyone nodded and followed me.

Ugh, tomorrow is my birthday and we are going to spend the whole day traveling! Gosh, if I was back home, I'd be ready to celebrate my sweet 16! Well, I know I'm Hispanic and we normally celebrate Quinceñeras, the sweet 15th birthday of a young Latin girl which symbolizes a girl's transition to womanhood, but I wanted to do it the American way, the sweet 16th, but now I can't because I'm saving this world! Grrrr! I bet I won't get at least one present for my birthday! Just like Katara when it was her 16th birthday on April 12th, she only got hugs for her birthday, and no gifts! Hugs are thoughtful but not the best gift. A little selfish…I know… but I can't handle it! I'm naturally like that!

But I'm not that selfish when it comes to helping people out of their problems. It's mostly the reason why I'm saving this world, I don't like people suffering, even if it's not my home planet, and I sacrificed everything I wanted so I could save this world. My comfy bed, video games, living in Paris, learning Tango, my friends at school, learning how to drive, and even the chance to have an awesome Sweet 16th party tomorrow. But if I think about it, it's not really a bad thing. I am a huge fan of A:TLA and coming here to the world of Avatar and _being_ the Avatar is awesome! Any fangirl would like to be in my place right now. But none of them would be good enough to make it. I'm more determined and caring than anyone, made many sacrifices, and braver than the Crocodile Hunter. Except if I see a wasp or bee, _I have a phobia of wasps and bees_. But I'm not letting this world down!

We arrived back to the camp and since everyone eventually ate while being at the village, we just got ready for bed.

I lay in my sleeping bag, watching my watch slowly turn and getting closer to midnight. I let my mind clear. My breathing slowed and I was back to the meditative state I was in earlier.

But when the clock turned to midnight, someone busted into my room, interrupting my meditation. _This is the second time someone interrupted my meditation! I'm gonna murder the idiot who abruptly came into my room unannounced, dammit!_

I sat up, turned to the tent opening and saw that it was Tedio who came in. _Well, I guess he's an exception…_

"Happy Birthday, Izz!" He ran to me and hugged me fiercely. Gosh, he's gotten stronger! But it was sweet that he remembered my birthday, but why did he congratulate me so early?

"Thanks Tedio! What you got there?" I said, referring to the object he's holding behind his back.

"A gift… Since you have the Yin and Yang sign on your necklace I thought I would engrave their symbol on a wooden bracelet, which was made by me as well." He explained, handing me the bracelet. I slipped it on and smiled. I looked at Charlie who was watching the whole thing at the corner and I _swore_ I saw him smirk as if he knows something. But my mind must be playing tricks on me.

I turned back at Tedio, looking at his caring and handsome brown eyes. "Thank you Tedio. I love it!" I said very softly. He hugged me once more.

"Izzy… Before, now, and forever, I'll always protect you… no matter what. You're my best friend and I would give my life for you." He whispered in my ear and backed away to look into my sapphire eyes intensely, "Never forget it."

I couldn't breathe, _that was the sweetest thing I ever heard someone tell me_. And as he left the tent, I remembered what Aunt Wu said:

'_The man you're going to marry is a brave and caring man. He is tall and has very handsome eyes… He will love you so much that he would give his life for you._'

I'm pretty sure the fortune wasn't referring to Tedio… Maybe there's a guy a lot like him that will be my husband and there's a girl a lot like me that will be his wife…Hmm…

Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see if those fortunes are true later on in the future…

**~End of Chapter 9~**

* * *

**A/N: HERE IT IS! Chapter 9! YAY!  
I guess I surprised you guys by starting the story in Charlie's POV didn't i? lol Charlie's awesome!**

**What a sweet gift Tedio gave for Izzy! A hand-made wooden bracelet! but looking inwards the bracelet is an engraving of their initials!  
I.C. + T.G.  
Isabella Cruz and Tedio Garcia!  
But Izzy doesn't notice it at first but trust me, she will!**

**And what if Aunt Wu's fortune is right! =O awesome!**

**the next chapters are Part 1 and part 2 of "Avatar Anila".  
It's the avatar before Isabella. and not only she will know about the comet, she will learn how that world came to be =O**

******Did You Know?**: The palmistry thing was from an actual palmistry test online? (No, not in facebook) I took the test and it told me every line I needed to check for my right hand and then after I did everything, it told me about my personality, so most of Izzy's personality is like mine except I changed one minor thing and I shortened it because if I included all the info it gave me, the chapter will be soo long that it will take days to read! the warning and the person Izzy's gonna marry was all from my head. just the personality part was copied.

**See that little link down there? ↓ that's the one! Press it! and REVIEW!  
**


	10. Avatar Anila part 1

**_Book 1, Chapter 10: Avatar Anila; Part 1_**  
5 weeks and a half after Ch.9 (6/05/13)

_Charlie's POV (absolute) _[Again?]

Heh… I'm in an evil mood again…

It's morning and I went to Mimi's tent and thankfully, she was still sleeping. I slowly opened the zipper of her bag with my teeth and pulled out a red wig. I heard that she brought this wig because it was the only thing she had in case she needed a disguise. But in my opinion, it made her more noticeable and not in a good way. I grabbed the red wig with my front teeth and ran to my owner's tent. I _also_ heard that Isabella _hates_ it went someone messes with her teddy bear or makes fun of it.

A long time ago, when Isabella was about 12, Mishale made a comment about her teddy saying, "The only reason you kept that piece of crap all these years is because my brother gave it to you! Gosh, when are you gonna let him go? Give that bear to _Goodwill_, I'm sure another 8 year old will enjoy it!". Isabella got mad at her and said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like your brother anymore! He was just a stupid childhood crush. I only kept the bear because it's very soft and fluffy… _That's all_!". After that, she and Mishale didn't talk for a month.

What am I going to do with this wig, you ask? I'm just going to put it on Isabella's teddy bear's head… and let Mishale take the blame. Why would I do such a horrible thing, you ask? 'Cause I'm bored and there's nothing else to do and I'm just _itching_ for some drama! No, literally, I'm itching… _Stupid fleas_.

Nonetheless, I went to Isabella's tent and tried to put the wig on the teddy bear's head, which my owner was clutching onto tightly and which made it even more difficult for me. When I successfully set the wig on the bear, Isabella began to stir in her sleep. I dropped to the ground and pretended to sleep. After a few seconds, I opened an eye and found out she was still asleep. I sighed, (Hehe, you never thought dogs could sigh, could you?) and nimbly adjust the wig correctly on the bear's head and sat in the corner of the tent, waiting 'til my owner wakes up.

An hour later, Isabella woke up first before anyone else.

"WHO THE HELL PUT THIS UGLY RED WIG ON MY TEDDY BEAR!" Her voice boomed throughout the whole camp. If I had the ability to laugh evilly, I would do it right about now. Wow, all humans are idiots. Oh and I forgot to mention, Isabella is extra cranky in the mornings so this might have not been a good idea.

She stomped out her tent furiously, still clutching onto her precious teddy bear and I followed closely behind. Everyone slowly started to get out of their tents to figure out where all the noise was coming from, while Isabella tried knocking on Mishale's tent. It took her a second to realize that she isn't supposed to knock on the tent. She scratched her head groggily and opened the tent fiercely.

"What the hell? Why are you screaming and abruptly coming into my tent this early?" Mishale yelled crankily, clenching her blanket. Isabella pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Oh, you know why I'm doing this, b*tch! You put this wig on my teddy and you know how much I hate it when someone messes with my teddy!" Isabella yelled. I heard the tent flap open behind us.

"Your Teddi? Since when was I _your_ Teddi? I thought Nikki only called me that." Tedio said jokingly, poking his head inside the tent. I heard Isabella lightly growl and slowly turned her face to Tedio, scowling fiercely.

"I'm not talking about you, _Teddi_. I'm talking about my _teddy_ bear! She put her red wig on my teddy!" She yelled. Tedio entered the tent, then my owner suddenly looked at me and I gave her my most innocent face. Her expression lightened and then she looked back at Mishale.

"I didn't put my stupid wig on your bear! I don't know how it got on it!" Mishale claimed.

"Liar!" Isabella accused, still pointing at Mishale.

"Uh… isn't that the bear I gave you when it was your 7th birthday…? You…kept it all these years…?" Tedio looked incredulously, but strangely…lovingly at Isabella.

"Um… Y-Yeah…" My owner responded sheepishly, blushing slightly. _Heh heh… another perfect moment to do something evil… _

Isabella has a robe on and one of her "sexy" night gowns under it. So…I bit the bottom of the robe and pulled it off her. Isabella widened her eyes, then Tedio and Mishale both gaped their mouths. Then they suddenly looked at me simultaneously. I gave my most innocent expression once again, but she wasn't buying it. Izzy pulled her fluffy robe on again and crouched down to me.

"You…you done all this haven't you!" Isabella started pointing at me. Mishale tucked her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face.

"Um, Izzy… Have you been eating white chocolate again? You know Charlie is shy and innocent and he's too much of a wuss to do anything. He not even smart enough to cause all this trouble." Mishale reasoned.

"First of all, he had the strength and intelligence to pull my robe off at the most awkward moment. Second of all, I just noticed that a small part of the wig has a bit of gooey wetness. Third of all, he followed me all the way to your tent and listened to this conversation when he usually just stays in my tent and keeps sleeping. Fourth of all, a few weeks ago, when Tedio came in my tent at midnight and gave me a wooden bracelet, then he smirked at me as if he already knew that Tedio was gonna give me something!" Everyone looked at me. Oh no, my plan is failing. I can't just give them another innocent face… I got it!

I sat on my hind legs and gave the most sweetest begging expression. Mishale smiled at me.

"Aw, he looks so cu-"

"Don't fall for it, Mimi. I haven't even taught Charlie to do that!" Isabella kept glaring at me. I sighed and avoided looking at her eyes.

"Did…he just sigh?" Tedio said. I looked back at Isabella. Her dark brown eyes were widened. _That was the stupidest thing I've done… _

"You…are an EVIL GENIUS! Can't believe you did that! I completely underestimated you!" Isabella covered her mouth with her hand, completely shocked.

Great… Now that she knows that I'm an "evil genius", she's going to expect me to know everything and help her out in this adventure. Well… that's not much of a problem really. Just following Isabella around is boring, so this will be a good change.

"Hey! He's not that worthless after all!" Sokka poked his head into Mishale's tent. Mishale pursed her lips.

"Everyone! GET OUT OF MY TENT!" Mishale bawled. Everyone ran out, including me… she's got a loud voice…

"You guys ready to get out of here?" Katara said, with Nicola standing right beside her. Everyone's stuff was already packed on Nini. Isabella smiled.

"Thanks, Katara."

Everyone got on Nini, until they heard Mishale yell again.

"How about me? I haven't packed up yet!"

* * *

Mishale's POV (normal)

Once everyone was ready, they got on Nini and rode quickly across grassy plains, hoping to find a comfortable village to rest at. While everyone else is looking at the beautiful and colorful flowers surround them as they dash by, Mimi is deep in thought. 'I'm so worried, I don't want the group to exclude me because I might be a little…bi…' she thought. Mishale has been noticing how she would be looking at girls, but not normally. She wants to get rid of the thoughts and try to be normal, but she can't. Mishale has been quietly following the group around, trying not to say anything and it's driving her crazy. 'It's just a phase… just a phase, Mimi… don't worry…'

The group all noticed that the ground below them has turned dry, and gray.

"What is this?" Mishale said, jumping off of Nini. Isabella walked around the damaged area.

"Firebenders… they burned this forest! Why are they so damn cruel! Animals used to live here!" she shouted furiously, clenching her fists and pounding them around at the air. Mimi swore she saw a small spark of fire jump out of Izzy's fists. '_But… She's not a firebender yet… _'

"Oh look! Acorns!" Nikki screeched and ran toward a few acorns scattered on the burnt ground. She picked them up and began to juggle them quickly. Nikki told Mimi she learned how to juggle when she was just 6 and now she's pretty much a master at it.

"What's that?" Sokka said, pointing at a small dust cloud that seems to be coming toward Nikki. Nicola stopped her juggling immediately and glared at the dust cloud, wondering what it is.

Suddenly, the dust cloud came to a halt, right before it hit Nikki. The dust disappeared into the air and everyone started coughing. To their surprise… It was just a pack of gray squirrels with black stripes on their tails, holding small acorns in their little paws.

Then, the squirrels started chittering madly, threw the acorns at Nikki and hopped on her, and began biting her clothes.

"AHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!" Nikki squealed, running around and waving her hands in the air screaming like a maniac.

The group couldn't help but laugh. Then all of the sudden, Charlie barked at the squirrels, and surprisingly, all the squirrels stopped attacking and crawled to him. Charlie barked once more and one large squirrel came up to him and chattered in response. Izzy looked confusedly at the animal conversation. Who knew Charlie could talk to squirrels…

Sokka, who was standing beside Izzy, jumped back when the large squirrel came to Izzy and climbed all the way to her shoulder. Nikki was still shivering with fear.

"Avatar Isabella, nice to meet you…" The squirrel said. Everyone in the group gaped at the squirrel. Izzy tilted her head and had one of her silly and confused expressions.

"Did…Did a fat squirrel just talk to me…? Ok, who slipped cactus juice or white chocolate in my tea this morning?" she questioned sarcastically. Nicola, who was still shivering fearfully, slowly bent down to grab an acorn. The squirrel pulled out an acorn from its cheeks and popped it right on Nikki's head. She jumped and hid behind Katara.

"Nonetheless, I am the mortal spirit of this forest and also part of the Future-telling Spirits. So I'm kind of like Hei Bai in the show _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, except I can talk, I'm smaller and I'm nicer…"

"Nice? You mauled me with your squirrelly friends!" Nikki yelled at the squirrel spirit from behind Katara. The squirrel glared at Nikki and she lowered her head, looking at the spirit sheepishly.

"You provoked us. We are just protecting the forest; we've been going back and forth from a nearby forest collecting acorns to restore this forest. So, I didn't want to lose all that hard work for nothing." The Forest Spirit explained. Izzy smiled and scratched the squirrels head. The Forest Spirit chittered delightedly, then shook his little head.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here talking to you is to warn you about what's going to happen 2 years later…But I cannot tell you, that's Avatar Anila's job…"

"Avatar Anila? Isn't that the Avatar before Isabella?" Katara questioned.

"Yes it is." The Spirit responded.

"Awesome… she must be an Air Avatar right?" Isabella asked. The squirrel nodded.

"Anyway, what does she want to tell us about?" She asked another question. The Forest Spirit crawled down Izzy's arm and laid a paw on the scar that was engraved on the back of her hand. It let up lightly and Izzy closed her eyes. After a second, Izzy opened her eyes.

"It's Sozin's Comet! Oh, I know about that!" Izzy stated.

"That not the only thing she needs to tell you. It's about the Elemental Spirits; I've seen the conversation between you and Sensei back at your planet as a spirit, just to make sure he told you everything you needed to know, even though you already knew, but he forgot to explain thoroughly about the Elemental Spirits and why they've chosen your friends to help you out in this journey."

"Oh! So how do I, like, contact her?" Izzy asked. Charlie started playing with the rest of the squirrels on the ground and Nicola would jump back every time they played a little to close to her. Mishale just quietly watched the animals as the others talked.

The Forest Spirit laid another paw on the back of Izzy's hand again. It lit up, like last time. Izzy widened her eyes.

"It's a spiral shaped island with a temple-looking building in the middle! I've never seen an island shaped like that…" Izzy commented.

"It's Anila's temple. It very breezy over there but, it's in Fire Nation territory. The Fire Nation took ownership of it when it was abandoned decades ago, but no one really lives there. You might have to go through the blockade to go there." he said. Izzy widened her eyes.

"The Fire Nation? Damn it!" Izzy cussed.

"We have to go Izzy, I'm sure we'll make it through." Tedio said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed slightly as the Forest Spirit jumped off her. '_Does…Tedio like Izzy?_' Mishale wondered.

"Well I wish you luck, Avatar Isabella. We have to continue getting acorns for this forest." The Forest Spirit finally said. Izzy curtsied jokingly.

"Thank you, my squirrelly friend." Izzy smiled. The large squirrel went back with the other squirrels and started running away from the group toward the other forest, leaving tons of little paw-marks and creating the little dust cloud again. Mimi saw Nikki shudder.

"Ok then, let's go guys!" Isabella exclaimed, running back to Nini. Sokka walked right beside Charlie.

"You have to teach me how to talk to squirrels, Charlie… That was awesome! They like, obeyed you immediately! You could be the king of animals!" Sokka told Charlie, making exaggerating gestures. Charlie just looked at him innocently.

"Charlie, You know that's not gonna work anymore!" Sokka accused, pointing a finger at him. Charlie quickly bit his finger.

"Ow…! Vicky, _Charlie bit my finger_! He was never like this before!" Sokka complained. Tedio snickered.

"Heh, _Charlie bit my finger_! Ha ha…" Tedio mumbled, remembering the video he saw on Youtube a long time ago. Nikki rolled her eyes.

Izzy continued. "That's because we just discovered his intelligence secret, and he's cranky about it. Though, Charlie did do a good job at helping us with the squirrels! I'm proud of you Charlie!" Isabella congratulated. Charlie ran beside Izzy, happier than ever.

They soon got on Nini and rode her all the way to the edge of the continent and onto the water…

While Zuko is following them, unseen…

* * *

_Normal POV (all)_

"Hey, did you guys know that I made my own booklet of annoying A:TLA characters? At first, I just did  
it for entertainment but I can actually use it now!" Nikki said.

Everyone turned to her. Izzy smiled deviously.

"Do you know how to annoy Zuko?"

"Yeah, I do. And I know how to annoy Sokka and Katara!"

"Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot!" Sokka challenged. "Whatever you-"

"Ponytail!" Nikki interrupted.

"Wha-"

"Ponytail!"

"I don't kno-"

"Ponytail!"

"Would you-"

"Ponytail!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Sokka yelled. A pause. Then Nikki beamed.

"…Ponytail…"

Sokka screamed in annoyance. The whole group snickered.

"Simple… But very funny!" Izzy said.

"Oh that was _nothing_" Nikki smirked. "Watch this…"

Nikki waited quietly for a minute while Sokka was waiting anxiously. Since everyone got bored of waiting, they started having normal conversations, until Sokka spoke up.

"I remembered that my dad once told me that I was gonna be the next chief of the Southern Water Tribe when he is over 60 years old! And he is pretty close at being 60! Can't wait! I'll be the youngest, but strongest chief there ever was!" Sokka bragged.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Because… I'm 16 and he's 58… When he hits 60, I'll be 18 and well… no one has ever been chief at 18."

"Why?"

"Because my dad had me when Mom was 38 and he was 42, and that's pretty late. And I guess all the previous chiefs were born earlier in the parents' lives."

"Why?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF A RESPONSE!"

"Why?"

"Would you stop asking me why?"

"Why? Why? Why?" Nikki tilted her head and stared at him blankly. Sokka gave a high-pitched yell and covered his ears.

"It's fun to stay at the _WHY_-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the _WHY_-M-C-A!" Nikki sang. "_Why_ is it fun to stay at the _WHY_-M-C-A? Would you tell me _why_, Sokka? _Why_?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT _Y-M-C-A_ IS!"

Silence. Nikki poked him, but Sokka ignored. She poked him until he cracked.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled, and Nikki smiled.

"…Why?" She whispered into his ear. Sokka jumped up and pushed Nikki into the water along with him. They started splashing each other and everyone laughed at them.

"Would you two get out of the water? And Nikki, would you stop annoying my brother? We got trouble!"

Katara pointed at a metallic ship far behind Nini. It was Zuko's ship and they were getting closer to them fast. Izzy quickly reacted and changed Nini's course.

"What are you doing?" Mimi looked at Izzy while pulling Nikki and Sokka out of the water.

"I'm going to a nearby island. I don't want them to follow us all the way to Anila's Temple! And we  
have to fight them." Izzy responded.

* * *

_Zuko's POV(absolute)_

_Why are they changing course?_

I looked away from my telescope and looked at Jun the bounty hunter. "That animal of yours, she still has the water peasant's scent?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, Nyla still has your girlfriend's scent." Jun said sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sheesh, calm down! I was only teasing…"

I had a plan; to capture the water peasant and interrogate her to tell me the Avatar's plans, but if she doesn't tell me anything, I'll just keep her until the Avatar's group come and rescue her. That way, when they are all on my ship, my crew and I will attack them with all our strength until I have the Avatar as my prisoner, before Zhao does.

I ran into _Monkey Zhao_ a few weeks ago and he threatened to get the Avatar before me but I'm not letting that happen. I need to get my honor back and the way to do it is to bring back the Avatar to my father, the Firelord.

I looked into my telescope and saw that the Avatar arrived at an island.

"Captain! Head a course to that island!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I grabbed my broadswords, then I waited quietly until the ship arrived somewhere hidden in the island.

* * *

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

"Alright everyone! Let's split up 'cause Zuko's might try and sneak up on us, so keep a watchful eye and if you see them, just yell and we'll get over there before they get a chance to sneak. Alright?" Izzy commanded.

"But what if they split up too? And sneak up on us individually. Or-" I said until I was interrupted.

"Are you questioning my decision, Katara?" Izzy warned sarcastically. Sokka laughed and Tedio rolled his eyes.

" Listen to her, Izzy. She has a point." Tedio said.

"Just do what I say! I pretty sure that'll work!" Izzy said.

"Ok…"

"Aren't you going to insist? 'Cause I think that plan is stupid." Mimi told Tedio. He sighed and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You know how stubborn she is, lil' Sis. If I insist, then she'll get pissed with me and nothing can change her stubborn mind once she has decided something." Tedio explained. Izzy looked at them.

" You know _I can hear you_…! Lets just split up and stop fussing!"

We already split up and everyone kept a watchful eye, except for me. I don't know why I wasn't concentrating; I'm just standing around and thinking about stupid stuff. I heard Nikki laughing nearby so if I'm in trouble, She'll be the first one to help out. I heard she studied a bit of Ba Gua, martial art for Earthbending, so I've heard.

I heard leaves rustling in the wind, well… I thought it was leaves.

Some one pulled me from where I was standing and pushed me against a tree. It was Zuko! Before I started yelling, he covered my mouth.

"You're coming with me…" He whispered into my ear. I felt eerie chills run down my spine. _Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea…_

He gagged my mouth with a piece of red cloth, tied me up in rope and took me away toward his  
metallic ship. Then, I heard more leaves rustling. I looked back and I saw Nikki fighting some other Fire Nation soldiers who seems to be with Zuko. When she managed to knock them all out she ran to me, fighting off all the Fire Nation soldiers who stood in her way. She kicked the guy who held my bag of stuff and silently slipped something in it, then ran away before the guy stood back up again. _Great, instead of knocking down Zuko, she put something inside my bag, which probably must be something worthless…_

"You! Get up and take that bag to…" Zuko turned to an old-looking man. "Uncle, Is there a room where this peasant can stay in?"

"My name is not _peasant_! My name is Katara! _Ka-ta-ra_!" I yelled into the piece of cloth on my mouth but it came out muffled.

"Shut up, peasant!" he yelled at me and gripped my arm hard. I sighed.

"We only have that room where you held the Avatar, but now it's infested with rats and we didn't have time to hire an exterminator." Zuko's uncle answered calmly. "I'm pretty sure a gentleman like you isn't thinking to place a beautiful, young girl in a room full of rats, are you?"

Zuko sighed. " She could stay in my room, that way I could keep a close watch on her."  
I tried to protest but he squeezed my arm harder.

"Hey sir, since she is our prisoner now… do you think we could… Heh, you know…" One of the crewmen said while the other guys behind him nodded and smiled deviously.

"No! No one touches her!"

" Oh I get it, you want her all for yourself, don't you? Ha ha! You bad boy!"

"What? No! How dare you think I would do that to her? You know what, get out of my sight before I throw you perverts overboard!" he yelled firmly. The crewmen left and Zuko turned to the rest of the crew.

"Listen to me… we shall treat this girl with respect. She is allowed to do anything she likes, except run away. Remember, she is bait for the Avatar." I widened my eyes. " Now, pass that along to the other crewmen. Remember, _respect_" Zuko ordered firmly. Everyone nodded and walked away. Zuko tore off the piece of cloth around my mouth and untied me. I stood straight and just said "Thank you".

He lightly escorted me to his room, though I can tell he can't _stand_ being this kind to me.

"Stay in here and don't you dare try anything funny. I'll be right back." He firmly stated and left the room unlocked. His raspy voice gives me chills.

I reach for my bag and picked up the thing that Nikki left for me. It was a small, handmade booklet. The title said "Tons of ways to annoy A:TLA characters. Very funny!".

Now I know why she put this in my bag! She wants me to torture Zuko! Though a few of the ideas inside are a little too immature…

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Nikki… you just let them take her? What were you thinking?" Sokka yelled. Nikki flinched then sighed.

"Zuko had her! I couldn't beat him without your help! But don't worry! I left her my booklet to annoy Zuko so it'll distract him for a while. Then we strike!" Nikki explained.

"Hmm… that's a good idea… I'll go along with it!" Sokka agreed. Everyone in the group looked at Sokka.

Sokka opened a map. "But we need _everyone_ to fight so we can beat them. So… let's go to a nearby town on this island. They have a weapons store."

"Alright then!"

* * *

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

"Hmm…number one…"

_1. Give him a hug in front of his crew._

"Eh… I'll skip that one… Now, number two…"

_2. Take his Blue Spirit mask, wear it, and sneak around his ship while playing the "Pink Panther" theme song._

I looked around Zuko's room and saw a strange blue mask on his nightstand. Blue mask, check. But what is the Pink Panther theme song?

I noticed that the booklet had something hard attached to the back of it. It was sustained by a transparent and rectangular piece of plastic of some sort. I peeled the sticky material off the object and held the small futuristic item in my hand. It had a small, yellow piece of paper stuck to it. It said:

_Press PLAY on this and it'll play the Pink panther theme song! And be careful with this thing 'cause my grandma gave me this for Christmas… I mean at a special occasion. =)_

"Ok…" I pressed the button and I almost jumped when it started playing a mysterious tune. The machine had a small clip to the back of it so I clipped it to the collar to my tunic and put the enigmatic blue mask on. I looked for any other notes on the booklet. There was one that said:

_Remember, when you do this, act as silly and immature as Izzy. Laugh like her, make random comments like her and sing silly songs randomly. Put a little effort to it. I know it would be difficult to be like her since your personality is the exact opposite to her but you can do it! Be funny for once! ;)_

What? I'm funny! Ugh, I'll show them I can be as funny as Izzy!

I walked out the room and played the theme song. I adjust the mask on my face correctly and snuck around the halls in a 'humorous' way. And I was pretty darn good! The guards looked at me and said nothing. Though I think I saw one of them smirk, but it quickly faded when Zuko came into the hall.

"What's going on here? Where did you get that!" Zuko exclaimed. I took off the mask and widely grinned at him in an Izzy-ish way.

"You give that back! Before I hang your-" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Alright… I'll let you borrow that if you want but… Return it to the place you found it. Ok?" He said firmly through his clenched teeth. _I'm starting to like this…_

* * *

_Isabella's POV (normal)_

"Ok! Everyone pick your weapons." Izzy said.

"But Izzy, I don't know how to use a weapon!" Sokka protested.

Izzy smiled. "Everyone else doesn't either, except me and Tedio. And you have your boomerang! You can use that! Or you can kick a guy in the groin! It always works! And I doubt they invented cups in this century."

"What are cups? Are you talking about the things where we drink out of?"

"Oh no, it's definitely not for drinking…" Izzy replied. Everyone else snickered quietly.

Mimi slowly picked up a bow and a group of arrows. She had a strange look in her eyes.

"I-I feel like I've seen this before…" She said quietly but loud enough that everyone could hear. Izzy walked to her and saw the unique design on the bow and noticed that it had a large gem embedded into it. Izzy widened her eyes.

"This is Sky Topaz! Just like your teleportation ring!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You sure seem to know a lot about gems don't you?" Mimi said sassily.

"Duh, that's my job!" Izzy said jokingly.

"Your job right now is to save this world, not to know about rocks or singing or acting or dancing…"

"That's enough, Mimi. Man, you've been acting all sassy lately." Tedio cut in. Mimi placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm always sassy, don't you know that? Heck, you call yourself my brother and you can't even figure out what my personality is?"

"It's not that. You're acting _more_ sassy than usual. Is something bothering you, lil' Sis?" Tedio asked. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your _little_ Sis! We were born at the same time!" Mimi retorted sassily once again.

"Not exactly; I was born 8 minutes before you were born. That's why I always called you _lil' Sis_ and you usually never had a problem with it."

"Well now I do!" Mimi picked up the bow and arrows. "I'm gonna go pay for this. Be right back." She said monotonously.

Everyone looked at her walk away.

"Damn…" Nikki finally said.

After a while, Mimi came back from purchasing the bow and arrows. Nikki quietly examined a mace. She noticed a gem embedded into it that seemed similar to the gem on her ring.

"Izzy, look at this. It's the same thing that Mimi had."

Izzy looked at it carefully and picked it up. "Gosh, it's a very heavy mace…"

"It isn't that heavy to me." Nikki replied.

"Oh! It has a large piece of Aventurine in it! But are you actually thinking of buying this? This could puncture people and damage internal organs!"

"Look at the spikes. They are rounded at the tip and isn't spiky at all when you touch it, like the other ones. So it's not sharp enough to puncture skin, it'll only cause internal damage."

"That really doesn't make it better…"

"I'll still buy it anyway. I have a good feeling about this weapon." Nikki concluded.

Later on, the group left the store and walked in the forest to get to the shore…

* * *

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

_9. Try and poke his scar and ask him if it's real. Then insist that it's not._

I smirked deviously. _This is gonna be fun._

-  
Zuko walked into the room I was staying and sat down on his bed. He didn't even notice me lying down on a mat on the floor. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" He retorted. I poked his scar, like the booklet told me to. He slapped my hand away.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Is it real?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah! It is!"

I laughed. "Nah, it can't be!" then poked it again.

"Would you quit it!"

"Swear to me that it's real!"

"I swear! It's real!"

I looked at it for a while. "Hmm… No, no, no, no, it can't be! There's no way!"

"Oh my f*ckin' Agni! It is!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to cuss!" Then I poked the rough scar once again. He stood up and clenched his fist.

"You know what? Get out!" He yelled, pointed at the door.

"Then where am I gonna sleep?"

"I don't know! Go ask Iroh!" He yelled as he shoved me out the door and slammed it shut. I heard the door lock behind me. _Heh, I love this!_

-  
I slept in Iroh's room for the night. I woke up at midnight and snuck out of the room. I nimbly ran down the dark hallways to Zuko's room. I figured that the door was unlocked when I opened it and found that Zuko was still awake. He sat up and glared at me.

"What do you want now?" he yelled.

"I couldn't sleep" I said in a babyish voice. I walked toward him and sat on his lap, hugging him. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?" I said in the same tone.

He pushed me off. "No! Would you quit bothering me for once?" He scolded.

I lowered my head and looked at him in an innocent matter. "I just wanted you to tell me a bedtime story. You didn't have to yell at me about it." I kept at it with the baby voice. He snarled, then took a deep and shaky breath.

"I'm sorry… If you wanna sleep on the mat again, then just don't bother me for the rest of the night, alright?" He said through his teeth. I grinned.

"Thank you, Scarface!" I called him, just like the booklet told me to call him. As I walked toward my mat, I heard Zuko growl behind me. Ha ha, I'm officially addicted to this booklet now!

* * *

_Isabella's POV (normal)_

They walked through the dense forest until they all heard a scream behind them. Nikki has fallen into a hole. Izzy ran up to the hole.

"Nikki! You ok?" Izzy yelled down to the hole. Nikki replied "Yeah!".

Nikki looked around her surroundings. " Hey guys, there's a sign here!"

"What does it say?"

"It says: Secret passage to Anila's Island" Nikki yelled back.

"Hmm…" Izzy wondered.

Sokka snapped his fingers. "_Hello?_ How about my sister?"

"Oh right…" Izzy reached in Tedio's bag to pull out a rope.

"How did that get in my bag?" Tedio asked. Izzy threw one end of the rope in the hole while Nikki grabbed it.

"There was no room to place that in my bag. I hope you don't mind!" Izzy flashed one of her signature smiles. Tedio gave in.

"Alright…"

When Izzy pulled Nikki out of the hole, they all continued going through the forest to save Katara.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (Normal)_

"Ugh, I hope Katara's okay It's all my fault for not thinking through the plan. I should've listened to her" Izzy said from Nini's rein. They've been traveling for a day already to reach Zuko's ship but it was too fast. _'If they are going to keep Katara as a bait to lure us in to save her, they might as well slow down dammit!_' Izzy thought.

"Finally she admits it's her fault" Tedio mumbled, but Izzy heard. She turned around and poked his forehead.

"Thinking about it It's actually my A.D.H.D.'s fault." She grinned widely at Tedio.

"Ugh, I thought you finally quit poking my forehead since you went to France but I was wrong. Tell me, why do you always poke my forehead ever since the 6th grade?" Tedio asked.

"And why do you always blame your A.D.H.D.? What does it mean anyway?" Sokka added.

"Haha! No one really knows why I poke your head, it's just fun! And A.D.H.D. means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. I can't concentrate easily and get very distracted. Also, I get hyper and restless and it might effect my sleep, iand/i I forget stuff. Though I think the bad memory problem is because of my Chronic Depression because I heard that being always depressed can cause bad memory." Izzy responded. Sokka didn't seem to believe that last part.

"There is no way you have Chronic Depression. You're always happy and giddy!" Sokka said.

"I just can hide it really well, thanks to my acting skills. So it's kind of like being bipolar, but not exactly. I'm happy and giddy on the outside but depressed deep on the inside I bet my thoughts are more perceptive and mature than everyone else my age I feel like a scientist because I overanalyze everything and I think deeply about situations That's why all of my teachers at school tell me I should be a counselor of some sort because I can be very empathic and can easily understand someone's feelings and what they are going through, even though I never went through that certain situation before " Izzy said very calmly, but with her eyes scarred with sadness.

"Oh" Nikki started.

"But that's what makes me strong and idetermined/i to accomplish my dreams Sure, it may seem that I don't have a care in the world and I'm not serious about saving Katara and this world but don't let that fool you. Ugh, no one understands me" Izzy explained, staring blankly at the water around her, deep in thought.

*Flashback*

_"Well can you find information about my personality with palmistry, kind of like you can with horoscopes?" I asked._

_"Yes I can. The way your hand is shaped, you have an Earth hand. You are a determined and persevering person, although not necessarily stubborn." Aunt Wu said._

_"That's not true! I AM stubborn!" I corrected._

*End Flashback*

_'Guess I confused stubbornness with determination_' Izzy thought. _'Though, I can be stubborn as well'_

*Flashback*

_"But the best thing about you is that you are a very logical thinker and a curious person. You are aware of your surroundings, are quite perceptive, you have a strong imagination, and you excel in artistic and creative endeavors. You are a dreamer and a visionary. Though at the extreme, you may have issues with escaping from or withdrawing from reality. You are emotionally mature. And finally, you prefer relationships to the single life." Aunt Wu said._

_"Wow, that's a lot and really true!" I finally said._

*End Flashback*

_'Aunt Wu Are you sure that's the best thing about me' _Izzy thought with sorrow. _'I think way more than a teenager should'_

* * *

_Tedio's POV (normal)_

"Well, finally she said something smart" Mimi mumbled. Tedio covered her mouth.

"Would you be quiet, Lil' Sis?" Tedio argued. Mimi rolled her eyes.

There was a long silence between the group until Tedio spoke up a minute later to Izzy. "Ever since you started poking my forehead you been ignoring me sometimes and acting like I was just anyone. But before that, you've been extra nice to me and acting all sheepish around me" Tedio stopped and thought for a moment. Tedio smirked at Izzy, "Oh now I know why you've been acting like that! I remember Mimi told me that you used to have a crush on-" Tedio had his mouth covered my Mimi, whose eyes were wide open with fear. Izzy glared daggers at her.

"You" Izzy said. "You told Tedio I had a crush on him in elementary school?"

"I um might have m-mentioned it" Mimi replied sheepishly. Izzy clenched her fists.

"How could you? I trusted you with that secret!"

"Well it's not like you still have a crush on him! Right?" Mimi stared right to Izzy eyes.

"Right" Izzy said, seeming unsure of what she's saying. Tedio heard Charlie growl in a way that seemed like he groaned at Izzy's response.

"Vicky, we're getting closer to Zuko's ship. We have to concentrate and think of a battle plan to save Katara without risking our lives and get back to our travels safely." Sokka said.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and got ready, except Izzy. "But how can _I_ concentrate? I have A.D.H-"

"Just concentrate Izzy and stop fooling around." Tedio said neutrally.

Tedio started thinking about everything Izzy said earlier while the others thought of a plan. _'Now... Now that she told us how she really is, You're wrong Izzy, Thanks to that little information you told us I can finally understand you, like never before, Because I always wondered what went through your mind and now I understand your actions. I can finally see right through you...'_

**To Be Continued…**

_**End of Chapter 10, part 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: FINALLY! It's done!**_

Another charlie's POV!

I used this chapter as an opportunity to have a little funny zutara! :3

Next chapter will have more zutara and _everyone_ meets Avatar Anila and Charlie can talk in the spirit world! =O

I bet you have noticed by now that all of the chapters aren't the same thing that happened in the show. So don't complain that its not the same cause it'll be too much of a coincedence that the world is the exact same to the show...

_**I added a bit of ch 11 to this soooo... read it! =)**_

Hoped you liked it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLZ?


	11. Avatar Anila part 2

**BEFORE YOU READ: I added a small part of this chapter on the last chapter (10) on 2/7/11. If you didn't read it, plz go back and do that! thanks... oh! and remember to comment!**

* * *

**_Book 1, Chapter 11: Avatar Anila; Part 2_**

A day after Ch.10 (6/06/13)

_Katara's POV (absolute)_

I was forcefully shoved into a dark room with only one candle lit on a wooden table with two chairs. As I sat on one chair, I saw the orange light reflect off Zuko's intimidating face, walking toward the other side of the table and sitting on the other chair.

"You are going to answer my questions about the Avatar and you better give a valid answer and _not_ act immature!" Zuko retorted.

"Finally…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"N-nothing…" I responded. It was fun to act immature and annoy Zuko but it's hard. I wonder how Izzy and Nikki always do that without getting tired of it.

"Alright, now tell me, what are the Avatar's plans?"

"I don't know…" I lied. Zuko clenched my wrists.

"You know! You better tell me!" Zuko growled, tightening his hold on my wrists.

"You can't make me tell you!"

"Alright, if you refuse to tell me that, instead tell me the Avatar's weaknesses. And you better give me a good answer or I will behead you!" Zuko threatened.

"Heck, no one knows _that_!" I lied. Izzy once told me her weaknesses because she said she could trust me with it but I'm not telling Zuko!

Zuko jumped up from his chair and pushed me against a hard metal wall. He pulled out his broadswords and held them hard against my neck.

"Answer me!" He bawled.

"N-no!" I insisted.

He pushed the swords even harder against my neck that I felt it cut through my skin and I started coughing up blood. It hurt really, really bad. Once Zuko saw the blood, I saw his regretful eyes and he loosened the hold on my neck. I guess he really is a gentleman. Ugh, what am I thinking?

Izzy… Where are you? 

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

When we were at the side of the ship, I sent Mimi and Nikki to look for the Engine Room to make the ship stop working. I already climbed to the ship without being seen, _Katara must be doing a great job of distracting Zuko_.

Everyone was quiet but a few crewmen came to the deck and saw us. I ran toward them before they had a chance to attack. I slid and knocked them all to the ground in just one smooth movement. Everyone followed me into the ship and ran down the hallways. We encountered more crewmen but with my group's help, we knocked them out quickly and I paralyzed a couple of them. Mimi used her new bow and arrow and shot a guy in our way. When he fell to the ground, I turned to Mimi and said, "Nice aim!".

I suddenly heard Zuko and Katara's voices come from a room to the right. Tedio went ahead of me and kicked the door open. _Wow, I'm impressed! Heh, I taught him well!_

I jumped in and saw Zuko holding Katara against the wall with his swords on her bleeding neck. Before I got the chance to attack, Sokka pushed his way from behind the group with clenched fists. When he saw Katara's eyes pleading for help, he glared at Zuko in the most intimidating way, flaring his nostrils.

"You… You hurt my sister! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He yelled loudly, and charged toward the exiled prince holding his boomerang high above his head.  
"In your dreams!" Zuko simply punched him on the nose and knocking him to the ground. When I both saw Katara and Sokka bleeding, I felt enraged.

"Oh, hell no! No one injures my friends!" I gave him an evil stare and approached him slowly, my hands tightly wrapped around the handles of my iridescent swords. "Prepárate a sangrar!" I screamed at the top of my voice stating 'Prepare to bleed' in Spanish.

As my swords collided with Zuko's, Tedio helped Katara with her wound. Heck, when I am enraged, I don't hesitate to kill my opponent. Well, not exactly kill… but severely damage him. Suddenly, I remembered the last battle with Zuko… I wonder how he recovered from that hit, when I harshly pushed him against the side of a wooden house. And I wonder how I made the huge hole, It was definitely amazing but I never knew I had the type of strength to make a hole on a hard and thick wooden wall. Maybe Avatar Anila might explain my super strength problem?

I got distracted for a second, then Zuko knocked my swords out of my hands, sending them to different directions.

"All of you guys get out of here!" I yelled to my friends. They hesitated but they eventually left. I tried dodging Zuko's swords but I failed. I got cut on my arms, _again_. I knelt on the ground and grabbed my injury. I looked up and saw Zuko grinning evilly at me. I heard someone come into the room just as Zuko grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall. I was about to kick him in the groin then suddenly, Tedio came in and kicked Zuko's side, knocking him away from me. Tedio pulled out his Fire Opal speckled, meteorite swords and fought with Zuko. I rubbed my neck, where Zuko harshly grabbed me.

"Tedio! I told you to leave!" I exclaimed. Tedio responded while fighting with Zuko.

"I didn't want you to fight with him alone..." he said breathlessly.

Zuko then thrusted his swords and sent Tedio sliding back. I got back up, seeing this as a perfect moment to strike, I ran to Zuko and hit his chest, sending him against the metallic wall, unconscious. I looked at the dent on the wall where I pushed Zuko into. Whoa, I did it again! I searched Zuko's pockets and grabbed Katara's necklace.

I turned around and saw Tedio gazing at me. He had no particular emotion in his expression, he just looked straight into my eyes. Damn, I just love his eyes... What am I saying?

"Um... We gotta go with the others..." I said breaking the silence. He smiled and followed me out the door.

I got out of the room and saw that everyone was there outside the door of the room, even Nikki and Mimi came back. They all smiled at me, and I smiled back. They didn't leave when I told them to, but I don't care. Katara seem to have noticed the cut on my arms and took out some bandages then wrapped them around my injuries. I took out the necklace I took from Zuko and handed it to her.

She smiled at me sweetly and with teary eyes. "Thank you so much, Izzy. You don't know how much I've missed this…"

"I can only imagine…" I replied. Sokka laid a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Sis, I'm sorry for not protecting you…" Sokka started.

"It's not your fault, Sokka…" Katara then looked at me. I crossed my arms.

"How is it my fault?" I retorted. Now everyone was looking at me.

"Alright, Alright. I admit it's _my_ fault… Now let's get out of here before more of Zuko's crewmen shows up!" I demanded.

Everyone ran down the hall. Suddenly, I stopped and everyone else did as well. In front of us was an old man holding a cup of tea.

The old man grinned and moved out of the way. "Please, go ahead. I need to talk to my nephew." He said calmly, then he slowly ascended toward the room we were just at, whistling and sipping his tea.

"Let me guess… Uncle Iroh?" I asked Katara.

"Yup." Katara answered simply.

We continued going down the hall and out to the deck… 

* * *

_Zuko's POV (normal)_

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and found his uncle standing right above him touching the dent on the wall.

"Oh! The Avatar damaged my favorite wall! That's a shame… This wall holds so many memories…" Uncle Iroh stated disappointedly.

Zuko clenched his fists hard enough to pierce his nails into the skin of his palms. Fire shot out of his mouth as he growled in frustration.

Uncle Iroh fanned the smoke away from his face. "_Someone_ didn't brush their teeth this morning…"

Zuko growled once more and stomped out the room.

Uncle Iroh shook his head. "Teenagers these days… so disrespectful to their elders…" 

* * *

_Isabella POV (normal)_

Izzy, Mimi, and Nikki started singing 'Super Bass'.

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system,  
Top down, AC with the cooler system,  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up,  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up" Nikki rapped a little bit out of tune.

"And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal,  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill,  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke,  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach" Mimi rapped a little better.

"He a muthaf*ckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship,  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip,  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' fo'!  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe!  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy,  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly,  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie,  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh,  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is,  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them du-" Izzy rapped almost as good as Nicki Minaj, her expressions and everything, but was interupted.

"Please! Stop singing that song! You guys already sang the song five times! It's agony!" Sokka yelled.

There was a moment of silence. Then Nikki and Mimi punched his shoulders and Izzy poked his forehead.

"Ow!" Sokka complained.

"Mimi, why are _you_ singing? You usually complain every time Izzy sings." Nikki said.

"…It's my favorite song…" Mimi replied sheepishly.

Izzy got back to Nini's reins and changed the direction towards the island they were previously at.

"Izzy? Why are you going back to that island?" Katara asked.

"Nikki found a secret passage to Anila's Island there. So we can safely go to it without going through the blockade." Izzy explained. 

* * *

The group arrived to the island and Izzy sent Nini to go to Anila's Island to meet them there. They eventually found the hole Nikki fell into yesterday. Izzy dropped one end of the rope down the hole and tied the other end to a tree trunk nearby. Everyone climbed down the hole and looked at their surroundings. A large circular room made of dirt and rocks and on one side was a large and dark tunnel. They were surrounded by torches hung on the wall. Izzy grabbed one of the torches and started walking into the tunnel.

Izzy turned around. "What are you waiting for?"  
Everyone nodded unsurely and followed Izzy down the tunnel. 

* * *

_Zuko's POV (normal)_

Zuko paced back and forth while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You guys…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "You guys… are a good-for-nothing piece of crap!" Zuko snarled at his crewmen.

"Sorry Sir, They were just too many of them and they're kind of strong and we-"

"No excuses! Next time, when we see them again, I want you to fight them even if it costs you your lives! Or I'll have your heads, frame it, and hang them in my room as _decoration_." Zuko strongly threatened.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone firmly said simultaneously, and then quickly went back to their posts.

Jun came up to him from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, _your Highness_, we'll get your girlfriend back!" Jun joked. Zuko scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not my girlfriend!" Zuko yelled.

"Oh come on now, you know you two would be fighting like an old, married couple!" Jun explained.

Zuko growled and stomped back to his room. Jun shook her head. "That short-tempered, little brat…"

Jun followed him, opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Forgot to tell ya, Nyla picked up on the girl's scent again. She seems to be tellin' me that they're going toward an island not far from here by a tunnel that is under the sea. So don't give up yet, emo boy." Jun informed Zuko casually. "Well, my work here is done, I'll be heading off now…" Jun left the room and Zuko by himself. He opened a map from his nightstand.

'_From the looks of it, the Avatar and her friends are going to Anila's Temple in the Fire Nation, probably to get in contact with her past life. But I'm pretty sure there is no one else on that island that could stop us from getting the Avatar…_' Zuko thought. 

* * *

_Normal POV_

After hours of walking in the endless tunnel, Tedio came to a stop.

"This is so tedious! When are we gonna get there!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Tedious Tedio! We'll get there!" Izzy said optimistically. Tedio took a deep breath, then started walking again. Izzy did one of her signature grins and walked right beside him.

After a few minutes, they reached the end of the tunnel into a circular room lit by torches with no exit anywhere, a dead end. Sokka yelled and ran to the middle of the room and fell to his knees.

"No! This can't be! Now we have to go to back five miles and go to the left tunnel!" Sokka screamed and turned to Izzy. "I told you we should've went through the left tunnel, not the right! Argh!" Sokka yelled. Mimi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Look up, Genius…" Mimi retorted. Sokka looked up.

"Oh…" he said realizing that there was a hole on the ceiling leading to the outside.

Izzy pulled out her rope and tied it tightly to a hook on one end of it. She tried throwing the hooked end of the rope up the hole but it hit the edge of the hole and fell back down and hit Sokka on the head. Thank goodness it didn't land on the sharp part.

"Ow! Why do I keep getting hit with stuff!" Sokka complained, rubbing his head. Izzy sighed.

Mimi came up from behind Izzy and grabbed the rope. "Let me give it a try…" She offered.

"Mimi… If I can't do it then how in the world could you-" Izzy started but then she realized that the hooked end of the rope was already up there. Mimi tugged at the rope and checked if it was secure. Mimi grinned and Izzy pursed her lips.

"Nice aim…" Izzy sighed out.

Izzy playfully snatched the rope from Mimi and climbed up. Everyone else followed behind her. Izzy emerged from the hole and stood on the grass surrounding her. She looked up and noticed that she was facing the ocean. Very far off, she could see the blockade and the island they were at in between the ships. She widened her eyes when she noticed a smaller ship go right through the larger ships, _Zuko's ship_. Everyone noticed what she was worried about.

"It's Zuko's ship!" Katara yelled out first.

"We gotta get going! We need to find Anila's temple!" Nikki exclaimed.

Izzy look to her left from where she was still standing. She saw the end of the land, then she looked to her right and saw the land curve upwards. She realized they were on the outside end of the spiral island. '_In order to get to the middle of the spiral island, we have to keep walking right from here and follow the spiral to get to the middle and find the temple._' Izzy thought.

"I get what you're saying, Izzy. All we have to do is follow the spiral and we'll get to the middle!" Nikki said.

Everyone looked at her confusedly. "What?" Nikki said.

"Izzy didn't say anything…" Tedio responded.

"Yeah… I didn't say anything… But I was thinking the exact same thing you said just now…" Izzy said.

"But I heard you say that we should go right from where you are standing and go up to Anila's Temple in the middle…" Nikki stated.

"Um…No… but I said it in my mind…" Izzy said, looking weirdly at Nikki.

"So… did you just read Izzy's mind? Cool!" Sokka exclaimed.

Everyone was quiet. Until Nikki spoke up again.

"I heard that Mimi! I'm not a freak! I think I just made a lucky guess, that's all!"

"I didn't say anything… I only _thought_ you were a freak… and the way you just read my mind just now, you are a freak…" Mimi responded.

"This is so weird…" Nikki said.

Izzy looked back at the ocean.

"We'll worry about Nikki's weird powers later, Zuko's getting closer to the island!" Izzy exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and went up the large spiral of land. 

* * *

It was hours of walking up the spiral land along the spiral river that seems to be going deeper into the ground the more they go up. Like walking along a cliff with a small river in the bottom that was created from water erosion.

This is how the trip went: Tedio kept complaining at how 'tedious' is the trip and Izzy kept shutting him up. Izzy would punch him in the arm in a 'Toph-ish' way every time Tedio yelled at her for shutting him up. Tedio would occasionally say something witty about her then Izzy would poke his forehead for saying something witty so, he poked _her_ on the forehead also. Then Izzy would be yelling about how she can be the only one to poke foreheads around here, then Tedio kisses her on the cheek and Izzy would slap him softly, then blush and cross her arms. And everyone else in the group developed a headache, especially Nikki, strangely. It kept going on like that for hours until they _finally_ reached the middle…

"Whoa! The temple is… small compared to the other temples in the show…" Izzy stated, looking up at the light blue temple.

"Let's go inside, and not waste time out here with these two lovebirds…" Mimi said, referring to Tedio and Izzy.

"Lovebirds? But we've been fighting the whole ti-" Izzy started but then shortly been interrupted by Tedio.

"Come on Izzy, Mimi's right, we have no time to waste…" Tedio said, but Izzy noticed that he smirked a bit.

"And why are you smiling like that?" Izzy argued.

"Cough, cough…PMS…cough, cough…" Nikki mumbled in between fake-coughs. Izzy glared at Nikki.

"I heard that!"

"But I didn't say _anything_! Maybe you have mind-reading powers like me!" Nikki joked. Izzy snarled.

"You guys! Come on! We need to get into Anila's Temple!" Katara said.

"Yes! TO THE TEMPLE!" Sokka yelled out and ran toward the temple doors, pointing a finger to the sky.

When they entered the temple, they were flabbergasted at how huge it looked on the inside, compared to how it looked on the outside. The walls were covered with strange carvings, there was a small statue in the middle that looked like an air nomad woman, and the most amazing thing was that there was a row of six staircases in line with the statue; three staircases on either side of the statue. The six staircases spiraled and criss-crossed all the way up until they reached doors on the walls high up; It looked like a maze, except the stairs doesn't connect with one another.

"It looked much smaller from the outside…" Izzy said.

"So which stairway should we go through?" Nikki wondered.

Sokka frantically waved his right hand in the air, "Oo! Oo! Pick the 5th one!" Sokka suggested loudly.

"Sokka, would you please let go of your obsession with the number five…" Katara pleaded.

"I can't! That's the age when I got my boomerang from Dad!"

"Ok… When I said let go of your obsession with the number five, I meant let go of your obsession with your boomerang as well." Katara responded. Sokka sighed in defeat.

"Just pick the 4th one, already…" Mimi said impatiently.

Izzy nodded and walked toward the 4th staircase, and started walking up. Tedio sighed and followed right behind her, as well as the others.

When they reached the end of the stairs, they were in front of large double doors with carvings on it that seems to be written in Portuguese. Izzy looked at the other doors from up there and they just seemed like normal doors, so she assumed that they went to the right door.

"Nice pick, Mimi. Now let's go inside an-" Izzy was interrupted by the front temple doors bursting open. Izzy spun around and looked down at the place where they started. It was Zuko and a few of his strong-looking crewmen. She sighed.

"What do you want now, Jesse McCartney?" she yelled to him.

"Jesse McCartney?" Nikki asked.

"If Jesse had ebony black hair and a burn scar on his left eye, he would look like Zuko."

"Oh…"

Zuko and his crewmen ran up the _first_ staircase. Mimi stifled a laugh.

"You're going up the wrong stairway, you idiot…!" Mimi turned to Izzy, "Just go on ahead and see your past avatar. It's gonna take long for Zuko to find out which staircase we are at…"

Everyone ran through the double doors, leaving Zuko to yell in frustration.

When they were inside, Nikki, who was in front of all of them, suddenly stopped.

"What's up? Why are you stopping? We need to get goi-" Nikki interupted Izzy.

"Shush! Look there! It's Momo!" Nikki whispered loudly. Izzy looked from Nikki to the floor in front of them. There was a small and cute little lemur, and it tilted its head and stared at them with wide, green eyes.

"Aw! You are so adorable!" Izzy started running towards the lemur, but it ran away. "No! Come back! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" The lemur just ran faster. Tedio palmed his forehead and everyone else rolled their eyes.

Izzy came back to the group, her head hanging low. "I didn't catch Momo..."

"Then, LET'S GO! Aren't we supposed to meet Avatar Anila by sunset?" Mimi yelled.

"The scary spirit squirrel didn't mention that... You got it mixed up with the show." Nikki said, then shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah, Mimi! I got time! But since I really want to know why I got a weird strength problem and maybe she can tell me-" Izzy said, but was interupted.

"Then go ahead, no one's stoppin' you." Mimi stated with attitude.

Izzy ignored it and when down the hallway. The hallway seems to spiral, like the stairs except it's going downward and it doesn't cross with any other hallway. Izzy figured out that the hallway is circling the whole building's perimeter. The hallway walls changed from smooth stone to a rocky, earth texture after a while. Izzy suddenly realized that they're going underground.

Izzy stopped and everyone else did the same. They came to a dead end, and the wall in front of them had a long, weird code. Izzy felt that she've seen it before.

"You think you've seen it before?" Nikki responded at nothing. Izzy gave her a look.

"You know... it's scary how you can do that..."

"Do what?"

"Nothing, Nikki, nothing..."

Izzy looked at the wall and tried to decode it in her head. '_Hmm... I think it says that I need someone who have mastered archery to shoot an arrow to the small hole at the top right corner of this wall, but the arrow must go correctly into the hole or the temple will fall and crush us, so the archery master must have legendary aim to succeed and enter in Anila's resting place._' Izzy looked up at the hole. It must've had 2 inches diameter. '_That's impossible! I was gonna ask Mimi to do it but what if it isn't correctly shot? We'll be smushed!_'

At the corner of her eye, she saw Nikki whispering in Mimi's ear and Mimi was nodding at whatever she was saying. Izzy then saw that Mimi pulled out an arrow and placed it on the bow, getting ready to aim at the hole.

"What are you doing?" Izzy yelled.

"Nikki told me what you were thinking and I decided to try it out..."

"Did she mention that if your aim is bad, we'll be all crushed? And you don't even have enough experience to be a master of archery!" Izzy shouted. Mimi glared at Nikki. Nikki shrugged.

"Well I'm not that good at reading minds!" Nikki said in defence.

"Well I'm doing it anyway." Mimi said and aimed at the tiny hole.

Everyone braced themselves, waiting anxiously for the building to fall, but it never came. They all saw the wall with the code open up. Everyone looked at Mimi, completely shocked. Mimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess I have legendary aim..." Mimi said a bit sheepishly.

"...No wonder..." Izzy mumbled.

"Come on, you guys. We need to go." Mimi said. Everyone nodded and went in the chamber.

They saw a small tomb and a larger version of the statue that they saw when they entered the building, an airbender woman.

Izzy had a strange voice pop up in her head and it seemed to tell her something. "_ Lay a hand on the tomb and try to crossover to the spirit world with your three best friends by holding hands. Just concentrate and you'll be able to do it, Isabella..._" said a sweet, but familiar voice. Izzy smiled for no reason, and walked toward the tomb.

"I heard a voice talking in your head Izzy. But I didn't know what it was saying, it seems to be in another language." Nikki stated. Izzy looked at her curiously.

"But it was English in my mind... well I'm not sure if it was English, all I heard was a voice and I could understand what it was trying to tell me."

"But it sounded like Portuguese..."

Izzy ignored her and laid a hand on the tomb. "Nikki, Mimi, Tedio, hold each other's hands and mine."

They nodded and Mimi was the first to hold Izzy's hand. Nikki held Mimi's hand and Tedio held Nikki's hand. Tedio then laid his free hand right on top of Izzy's hand that was on the tomb and they formed a full circle. Izzy blushed slightly, '_Wow... his hand is very warm and comfortable... What am I saying? I need to concentrate on getting to the spirit world, not on how warm Tedio's hand is... concentrate!_'

Katara and Sokka looked at them curiously. Nikki raised an eyebrow at Izzy. She noticed, '_Sh*t! She must've read my mind!_'.

Nikki smirked and Izzy looked at her sheepishly. Izzy shook her head and started concentrating. She concentrated and concentrated, but her A.D.H.D. problem kept her from achieving full concentration. She felt Tedio tighten his grip on her hand, and softly rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. Izzy smiled and started concentrating again. Then she heard Sokka's voice.

"Whoa! Why are their eyes glowing? That is so freaky!" Sokka exclaimed.

"They must be at the spirit world... Let's just wait for them alright?" Katara responded.

Izzy looked at the others around her and they were looking at her. They all looked transparent.

" You did it!" Tedio smiled, still holding her hand but she didn't mind. Nikki still was smirking at her but she decided to ignore it. Mimi was busy at looking something behind her.

"Izzy, there's a person behind you..." Mimi said, still looking at whatever was behind her.

Izzy turned around and saw an Airbender woman that looked like the same person from the statues.

"Welcome Avatar Isabella, I'm glad I can finally meet you. I am Avatar Anila, your past life." Anila's sweet voice said. Izzy widened her eyes.

"YAY! I did it!" Izzy cheered. Then she turned serious, "Um, I mean it's an honor to meet my past life, I have tons of questions to ask you..."

"Yes, I know, Isabella, but first I need to tell you about the first people on this planet..." Anila said. Izzy answered immediately.

"It must be that the primates here slowly evolved into Homo sapiens, which is the scientific name for humans, and evolved after a long while like in our planet, right? 'Cause there's no other way." Izzy responded intelligently. Everyone was surprised at her sudden knowledge. Izzy grinned.

"I'm sorry but... You're wrong..." Anila said. Izzy frowned, then grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe it's like Adam and Eve, like what the Bible said, except it's probably a little different since this is a different world from ours. Right?" Izzy started to get nervous. When it comes to History and Science, Izzy hates it when she's wrong in those subjects.

"No, Isabella... The first people teleported from your world. So everyone in this planet are descendants from your people..."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Anila continued.

"Long ago, in your planet, there were nine japanese interpreters, and each of them speciallizes in one language. In the group, they had 5 males and 4 females, each male dating one of the females, except the 5th male. The first couple was a Pisces male and a Cancer female; They both spoke French as their second language. The second was a Libra male and a Gemini female; Thay both spoke Portuguese as their second language. The third was a Taurus male and a Virgo female; They spoke Italian as their second. And the fourth was a Leo male and a Sagittarius female; They speciallized in Spanish. The single male was an Aquarius and spoke a little of every language, including English. As you know, each Zodiac Sign has their elemental sign, like you, a Taurus, is an Earth sign. The first couple were both Water signs, the second were Air signs, the third were Earth signs, and the fourth were Fire signs. The single male was an Air sign. He was an oddball; his personality was like an air person most of the time but he also had the personality of earth and water and rarely fire. Kind of like you; you're an Earth, but you have the personality of Water and Fire and rarely Air.

"So one day, the lone male had an idea. He wanted to go see Stonehenge with his interpreter friends just for a small vacation. The others agreed and they travelled on a horse drawn wagon southwest from their home in Japan. After a long time, they reached their destination after crossing through all of Asia and crossing some rivers and seas, in England. They were warmly welcomed there. He asked for directions to the Stonehenge. When he recieved that information and went there, he felt like he have seened it before, in a past life, or somewhere else was more plausible. He and his friends stayed there observing the structure until the sun was starting to set. The date of the day they went there was November 30th, in the year 1000 AD. To many people this is unknown, but there is a thirteen sign in the Zodiac called Ophiuchus and November 30 to December 17 are the dates where people can born in the sign Ophiuchus. Just whated you to keep that in mind. So when the sun started to set, right before it started to disappear into the horizon, the group stood in the middle of the structure when the sun appeared right in the middle of two large, upright stones with a horizontal stone on top of those stones. The sun seemed to brighten up when that happened and soon after, they've found five rings on top of the horizontal stone. They reached for the rings and... Well, the same thing happened when you guys found the rings. They tried each ring on and kept the one the lit up for them and the single male kept on a ring with many colors of the rainbow in the gem, not to be confused with the Rainbow Topaz ring that your sensei has, then right when the sun was at its peak of brightness, before it setted, the group was surrounded by a bright, white light. And then..."

"They teleported..." Izzy said softly. "Please tell me what happened next!" she shouted abruptedly. The others kept quiet, still shocked.

"Ok... Once they got here, they were shocked of course, then they decided to look for civilization. They searched for days, months, _years_, but they couldn't find anyone. When they realized that they were the only ones in this world, they decided to start a civilization, since they had no idea how to get back. The couples...um... mated and had babies after they've built houses. Their camp expanded to a town, then to a large city, then to a very large kingdom. Since the kingdom was so large, their grandsons, who were the rulers at the time since their grandparents died, decided to seperate the kingdom into four smaller kingdoms. The four offspring of the four couples each took a kingdom under their rule and made their own laws. The single male, whose name is Shang, never had a partner, but he still lived even after a long time.

"After some years, they figured out how to bend. Don't ask me how 'cause I don't know and no one else knows. The single male managed to learn all four elements, which no one ever succeeded to do, then used his powers to keep balance between the four nations. Then he was known as Avatar Shang, the first Avatar ever... until he died peacefully three years after mastering the four elements. His soul was reincarnated into the next Avatar, then the next, then the next... then after a countless amount of Avatars reincarnated after one thousand years, then came you!" Anila concluded, offering a smile to the group.

Everyone was speechless, except Sokka and Katara in the background, who can't see them talking to Avatar Anila. Then Izzy spoke up.

"That's very, _very_, interesting and all, but how does that help me be the Avatar?"

"Oh... I didn't say that to help you to be the Avatar, it was just a fun fact I wanted you to know."

"A fun fact? That was a whole History lesson!"

"Yup, I know...!" Anila grinned and Izzy scowled. Everyone laughed.

"I need to know why I have super strength." Izzy said.

"And I wanna know why I can read minds!"

"And I wanna know why I have legendary aim!"

"And I wanna know why I don't have special powers like them!"

Everyone looked at Tedio. He shrugged, and when Anila was going to say something else, we heard a dog whine and a strange voice say something.

"When is Mishale going to let me out of this bag! I need to pee, or did she forget that she put me here. Ugh, she probably forgot. Oh well, I'll just pee on her stuff. Heh, payback is a bitch, baby!" said a voice coming from Mimi's bag that she brought with her. Mimi walked over to her bag and opened the zip. Charlie jumped out.

"Damn, you let me out just in time. I was about to pee on your stuff. Ha ha, I glad humans can't hear me but it would be fun to see their reactions." Charlie said. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Hm… I wonder why they're looking at me like that…" Charlie looked up at the group's shocked faces.

"Charlie… Did you just talk?" Tedio asked. Charlie tilted his head.

Then Anila spoke up. "Forgot to mention, animals can speak in the Spirit World."

"Whoa… They can hear me! Good 'cause I have some things to say to you guys!" Charlie walked to Mishale. "I sometimes heard you say why I stay away from you. It's because of your feet! That's why! You smell so nice from your ankles up but how about your feet? Don't you wash them? And stop worrying that you're bisexual. It's just a phase. And if your worried that the group is gonna reject you, don't. At least I know that Izzy won't reject you 'cause she went through a bisexual phase too!" Mimi widen her eyes and everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously as Charlie walked to Nikki.

"Your turn!" Charlie told Nikki. She hung her head down disappointedly. Charlie continued, " You hug me to hard and you can't stay away from me. I want my space! You have an allergy problem with dogs! Also, stop trying to sing! You sound like a turkey with a sore throat! And stop snooping around in peoples stuff!" Nikki looked at everyone sheepishly.

Charlie walked to Izzy and Tedio. "You two… are the ones that drive me crazy more than those two. Izzy, stop trying to stop yourself from liking Tedio! You like him, and I have proof. Your teddy bear. You can't sleep without it at all, and you'll have bad dreams when you don't sleep with it. You like Tedio and he likes you back. No, he /iloves/i you, and you're so stupid you don't notice it." Izzy blushed and looked at Tedio. He didn't look at her; he tried to avoid her stare. Charlie turned to Tedio, "And you…! If you love her so much, why don't you tell her! She hasn't had a boyfriend before. And I heard Izzy's mom talk to me about stuff and she once told me what type of guy she wants Izzy to go out with and almost all of what she said matches you and Izzy talked to me about the same subject and you matched her desires too! Sheesh, just tell her that you fell in love with he-"

"Enough! Charlie, _please_ stop talking already!" Tedio shouted at Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Ok, sorry for telling all your secrets guys. I just wanted you guys to stop hiding stuff because it won't make anything better. Damn…" Charlie responded.

Izzy still was blushing and Tedio avoided looking at her. Mimi and Nikki remained quiet.

"You may proceed, Anila." Charlie said with a nod of his head. Anila laughed.

"Ha ha! You got told by a dog!" Anila giggled. Everyone glared at her. "Ok, ok… let's forget about what he said. Now, you guys must know that every Avatar has two souls in them. One of them is for the person's personality and the other is the Avatars' spirit. Except you Izzy, you have three and your friends have two."

They looked shocked, except Charlie, who was sniffing around and trying to get Katara and Sokka's attention.

Anila continued. " The reason that there is another soul in you is because you guys are reincarnations of a legendary group of four who were leaders of The Order Of The White Lotus, well back then was called The Order Of The Moonflower in the year 500 AI. AI means After the Interpreters and BD means Before Death in this world, by the way. The four legendary people were called Victoria, Anthony, Alexandrina, and Nathalie. Victoria was the Fire Avatar at the time."

Everyone looked at each other. Those were all their middle names. Izzy's middle name is Victoria, Tedio's is Anthony, Mimi's is Alexandrina, and Nikki's is Nathalie.

Anila resumed. " And well… I don't know the story very well, all I know is a mere summary. But I'll tell you anyway. At the time, there was a Fire Nation female called Dawn who looked very beautiful and was envied by many women and loved by many men. She was the first female to ever become the Firelord. Meanwhile, Anthony was talking to Victoria one cloudless night, they talked about themselves, their interests and shared secrets. Anthony, that night fell in love with Victoria, but he was afraid to tell her his feelings for her. At the palace, Dawn was disappointed because every single guy she dated only liked her for her beauty and not her personality. And she wanted to marry someone because she and the guy would have equal control over the Fire Nation and she wanted someone to understand her. So one night, she went out for a stroll and found a very handsome guy dressed in blue Water Tribe attire and a girl in Fire Nation clothes talking to each other. The people she saw was Anthony and Victoria talking about themselves. She secretly heard the conversation and figured out that the guy, Anthony, seems to really understand the girl and like her for who she is. Dawn wanted that in a guy, so when the Anthony and Victoria went their separate ways, she followed him until he stop at his home. Dawn took out a scroll and wrote to him about… hmm… I think it was a threat that said that if he doesn't come to the Fire Nation and marry Dawn, an army of soldiers will go after Victoria and kill her. And… um… I think Anthony confessed Victoria that he loves her and told her the threat and told her that he'll marry Dawn just so she won't be killed. Then they decided to meet in a secret area that their friend Nathalie and Anthony's sister Alexandrina created every now and then and… Dawn figures out that Anthony was cheating and… she killed Victoria and kept Anthony locked in the palace… Anthony tries to heal Victoria and kill Dawn but he failed 'cause… um… that's all I know of the story. Though I heard that their story is written and hidden where Anthony and Victoria secretly met but no ones knows where it is. Maybe you'll find it! It's around the Earth Kingdom I heard. It's good to know about their story 'cause I think it will get you prepared for what's going to happen in the future… I think. But about you're powers-"

Izzy interrupted her. "So which of them am I the reincarnation of? Please say Alexandrina…"

"No, Isabella, your incarnation is Victoria and Tedio's incarnation is Anthony. And I think the reincarnation of Dawn teleported here with another person last week an-" Anila was interrupted again by Izzy, who didn't listen to the last sentence Anila said.

"What? Tedio and I were together in a past life! Holy shittles..." Izzy said disappointedly.

"Shittles?" Mimi asked.

"Shittles." Izzy responded with a nod of her head. "A word I made up." Izzy gave her signature grin.

Anila was about to say something but was interrupted once again. "I didn't expect meeting the past avatar was gonna be this awkward. I _detest_ awkward moments! Ugh, please… just tell me why we have weird powers…"

"Well… It's because Victoria had super strength, Nathalie had the power to read minds, Alexandrina had legendary aim and Anthony had the Healing Kiss. Therefore, you guys have it." Anila explained.

"Wait, wait, wait… The Healing Kiss? What the hell is that?" Tedio said.

"Actually, you and Isabella both have it. A kiss on the lips could heal anything, even scars. A kiss on the cheeks helps with calming each other down if the one being kissed on the cheeks is having emotional moments or mental problems, like being too hyper or forgetting stuff can be healed by a kiss on the cheek. Kiss on the lips will heal any physical problem. But the bad thing is that it can only be used on each other."

"Ha ha! No wonder Izzy calms down every time Tedio kisses her on the cheek!" Nikki giggled.

"Oh hell no… I'm not letting Tedio kiss me! I rather have scars all over my body than kiss him…" Izzy said. Tedio didn't say anything. Charlie walked over to Izzy.

"Izzy, did you forget everything I told everyone earlier?"

"Yes… 'cause none of what you said about everyone is true. All fake…"

"Stop trying to deny it…"

"Charlie…"

"Yea?"

"I'm not giving you Pup-peroni treats for a year…"

"Aw man!"

Mimi and Nikki laughed, and Izzy kept arguing with Charlie, but no one noticed that Anila and Tedio separated from the group.

Anila took Tedio far from the groups sight.

"What did you want to tell me about?" He asked.

"Tedio, you don't just have the Healing Kiss. You also have the ability to heal people with the Phoenix Ash. The ash has to be burned off a very small piece of wood that can be chipped off a sacred tree called Shang's Oak, which Avatar Shang planted just a day before his death around the Northern Air Temple, which is still living today and it has sacred powers to heal someone and even resuscitate someone if you aren't too late, because the tree was watered with the spiritual water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. So I want you to go to the Northern Air Temple and find the tree then chip off a piece of it, don't worry about killing the tree 'cause the tree is immortal, and then burn it with _your own fire_. I'm sure you'll figure out how to make your own fire. And keep it in a secure container or bag. When you need to use it, just use it for emergencies only, because if you resuscitate too many lives then it would be considered unholy because your God made us mortal and we can't just keep living. It's a part of life; everything must have its death. To use it, you must rub the ash on the injury and make a _very_ small amount of fire on your hand and place your hand on the wound.

"And one more thing, don't tell _anyone_ about the Phoenix Ash because all the Firebenders will try to get it for themselves. But it isn't like they're going to be able to heal anyone with it anyway, because only people that can Fire bend and have been born under an Air Sign, like Gemini, can do it. But since people of the Fire Nation refuse to have their child born under an Air Sign for… um… certain reasons, it's rare for Firebenders to heal. Since you were born in an Air sign and in another world, away from all Fire Nation influences, you can heal using the Phoenix Ash. But just in case, don't tell anyone, not even your friends, you can only tell them when you need to use it on one of them. So find Shang's Oak secretly, alright?"

"Ok…" Tedio nodded, not liking the idea of keeping a secret from the group, especially Izzy, but Izzy keeps secrets all the time so just one secret wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh and don't worry about Izzy not liking you because I heard that the reincarnations of Anthony and Victoria are _destined_ to be married." Anila said. Tedio smiled a bit, but it was barely noticeable.

Anila smiled and gesture him to follow her back to the group. Izzy and Charlie were still arguing.

"Damn it! I wish we were out of the Spirit World so you wouldn't talk!"

"This wouldn't be a problem if didn't say your thoughts out loud when I'm around!"

"Shut up! I'm not the one who has a d*ck for a tail!" Izzy insulted Charlie's short, round-ended tail. Charlie growled.

Tedio stood between Izzy and Charlie. "Enough. Stop fighting."

Izzy sighed. "Alright…" Izzy turned to Anila, "So how do we go back?"

"I'll help you with that… but I have to tell you that Sozin's comet is coming in two summers."

"Yeah, I know that! Well I didn't know when exactly. But I know I have to defeat the Firelord before the comet arrives or if not we'll be in a big pile of shittles…" Izzy responded, smiling.

Anila nodded and with a small movement of her hand, everything turned bright. And then they were back. They turned to Sokka and Katara… and they were fighting off Firebenders and Zuko.

"Wow, Zuko. You don't give up don't you?" Izzy said, then ran toward Zuko and punched him in the gut but it wasn't enough.

Mimi was fighting with her arrows, Tedio was fighting with his swords, and Nikki was knocking out many Firebenders with her mace. The ones Nikki hit couldn't get back up because they were too injured. So she knocked out the others, except Zuko. Izzy fought with Zuko but got cut on the arms _again_.

"Sh*t!" Izzy shouted in pain. Tedio moved in to fight Zuko.

"This is the second time you've hurt Izzy! You're going to regret making her bleed!" Tedio growled, glaring at Zuko with eyes full of anger and hate. Izzy never seen him like that before, it reminded her of herself when she argued with her mom. Her mom… she wondered how she was doing. She's probably watching Brazilian soap operas in Spanish.

"Upset 'cause I hurt your little girlfriend? Well there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Zuko provoked. Tedio snarled, dropped his swords and pushed Zuko to the wall. Zuko yelled from the pain of the last time he was pushed against a wall by Izzy and fell to the ground. Tedio pinned him to the ground and grabbed a dagger from the floor that was dropped by one of the Firebenders and held it hard against Zuko's neck. Zuko smirked and said, "Do it! I'm pretty sure you're too much of a wuss to do it."

Tedio scowled and raised the dagger and aimed for Zuko's throat. When he was so close to stabbing Zuko, he felt a pair of familiarly soft, but bleeding arms wrap around his chest.

"Please Tedio, don't kill him. It's not worth it, and I don't want to see you kill someone while you're so young… you're just a 16 year old teenager. Don't do this because of me, I'll be fine." Izzy pleaded to Tedio with a very innocent and sweet voice as she clutched onto him tighter. Tedio's anger faded quickly when he heard the tone of her voice. He felt ashamed for making her feel scared.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." Tedio told her then turned to Zuko, "Your pitiful life is spared… this time. If you ever hurt Izzy again, I won't hesitate to _murder_ you on the spot!" Tedio threatened him. Zuko still smirked at him, and it drove him crazy but he doesn't want to upset Izzy.

Tedio got off Zuko and Zuko stood. "This won't be the last time you'll see me." Zuko said. He left the room along with the other injured soldiers.

Tedio turned to Izzy and looked into her happy eyes. Izzy suddenly hugged him and a second later, he hugs her back. Then it turned into a group hug along with everyone else. But Tedio secretly wanted it to just be him and Izzy hugging. But it didn't matter.

After a while, they safely left the place to continue their journey. And when they stop by the Northern Air Temple, Tedio made sure to remind himself everyday that he needs to get the Phoenix Ash, in case Izzy ever gets severely hurt… Which he hopes she doesn't…

**~End of Chapter 11, Part 2~**

* * *

**A/N: if your wondering about tedio finally knowing more about izzy is because she is very conservative and she just keeps things bottled up, doesn't show her real feelings and hides her real self. since she gave a little hint of what goes thru her mind, tedio can think about it and then guess why she does certain things... confusing? when i make future chapters then you'll see what it really is about.**

**omg Nikki has mind-reading powers! =O and mimi has unbelievably great aim? and have you noticed how everytime tedio kisses izzy on the cheek she gets all calm? how about Izzy? she only has strength powers and thats no fun! at least to me . Izzy likes it. and if you think that me and izzy are alot alike, WE ARE NOT! just a bit. ill compare her and me on my journal soon. if you dont have me on devwatch, plz add me to it and check my journals cause i often give really good spoilers and stuff on my journals. its usually on this story, cause its my only story. talking about spoilers, i actually posted a loooong spoiler on my journal on whats gonna happen in the next few chapters or book 2 but im not tellin u exactly when! **

**i was shocked at how the Anila speech came out. I had it a little planned but then my imagination got to the better of me and then I changed stuff up and everything was epicer than it was supposed to be. i have to read a few times over and over again to make sure that what i wrote actually came from _my_ ADHD-screwed up head. lolz im proud of myself with this chapter. and my reward is a box of assorted italian chocolate with fortune papers in them while drinking a cup of Lady Grey Tea. YAY! TEA! **

**I felt bad for izzy when she was scared that tedio will kill zuko. but tedio's cute when hes being all protective of . **

**ugh, onto planning chapter 12 **

**PLEASE COMMENT! CHARLIE WANTS YOU TO COMMENT OR IF NOT, HE'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU SECRETLY READ YAOI OR YURI. EVEN IF ITS FALSE OR NOT! CAUSE HE'S EVIL! and maybe i did read a few yaoi stories of jetxzuko... BUT DONT TELL ANYONE! CHARLIE'S GOT ME TIED UP RITE NOW AND I HAVE ADMIT SOMETHING SO HE'LL LET ME GO! OH NO! HE'S GOT A WHIP! OW! PLZ CHARLIE! DONT DO THIS! AHHHHH!(this is what he'll do to you, and _he knows where you liiiiiive..._)**

**sorry for my hyperness on the last paragraph... but seriously... COMMENT! :3**

**and i might dress charlie up as zuko just for fun and post it on my deviantart account. but i have to look for supplys =P**

**BTW go on my profile to get the link to my deviantart account, i went there to post this chapter a few days earlier than i did to here. and on my profile on dA i put on lots of spoilers on my journal and im on dA more often than on here. so its better if you go there!**


	12. Pirates and Scrolls

**Book 1, Chapter 12: Pirates and Scrolls**

_Anila's POV (Normal)_

The Forest Spirit appeared into the Spirit World, crawled to Avatar Anila then climbed up the side of her body and sat on her shoulder.

"Avatar Anila! I overheard your conversation with them and you forgot to mention that Tedio has one more power and didn't get the chance to tell them that the reincarnation of Dawn teleported here! And why did you tell Tedio that he and Avatar Isabella are destined to be married? You know the story very well and you know that Victoria and Anthony would have married if they both defeated Dawn and survived but they didn't. So Isabella and Tedio only are destined to be married if they kill the reincarnation of Dawn and one of her government officials named Constantina. Oh, and you forgot to mention that Dawn and Constantina had an affair while Anthony was forcefully married to Dawn. AND you forgot to say that Dawn's spirit is pretty much considered a demon here and she has demonic powers so she could take control of the whole world… and… and… Oh! I can't say it… the thought of it is so scary…" the squirrelly Forest Spirit chattered rapidly. Anila raised a hand to scratch the back of the Squirrel's ears. The Forest Spirit chittered delightedly.

"Hm… I did forget to tell Tedio about his ability to create light… but the rest was on purpose just to keep our little Izzy mentally interested in the subject, then she is going to get curious with the Victoria and Anthony issue and try to find their hiding place to learn more of them, and then she'll find out all those stuff I didn't tell her. And I'm pretty sure the reincarnation of Victoria came back stronger this time, and _will_defeat the reincarnation of Dawn and Constantina… I'm sure of it…"

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

We're riding Nini on land right now and Sokka is looking for somewhere to rest and somewhere so me and Katara could water bend.

I sighed. "I… am… so… _bored_! I bet you feel bored too, don't you Tedious Tedio?" I joked. Tedio nodded.

"Yep, traveling on Nini for weeks is tedious. Why does it take so long to find a small lake so you and Katara could water bend?" Tedio sighed out.

"I don't know… why don't you ask Sokka?"

"Hey! I'm trying my best to find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka said sarcastically.

I looked over to Mimi, "Mimi… was that thing that Charlie said true?"

She scowled at me, "If you're going to judge me about it then why don't you just shut the f*ck up! Charlie said you went through the bisexual phase too so you shouldn't be saying anything!"

Tedio widened his eyes at Mimi, looking shocked. I answered, "Charlie got that mixed up, I never was bisexual, just bi-curious. Heck, I still have a bit of bi-curiosity in me. And I'm not going to judge you; if that's the way you are then I'll accept it. No worries."

Everyone else approved by nodding their heads, except Tedio. I punched Tedio in the arm, " Approve! Now!" I yelled extremely loud. Tedio nodded his head rapidly.

"Thanks guys… Though actually… thinking about it, I might just be bi-curious, like Izzy said…" Mimi responded, not seeming very truthful with her response.

After a few minutes, I randomly stated, "…I think the Healing Kiss thing is lame… It's not really an awesome power you can use to fight off enemies…"

I saw that no one wanted to respond to that. I shrugged it off and started playing on my Nintendo DS.

As soon as I turned of the device, Tedio snatched it from me. "Hey! Don't snatch stuff from me!" I yelled.

I reached for the DS but he lifted it high above our heads to keep me from grabbing it. He laughed evilly at me. I felt my rage build up quickly, "Oh hell no! I'm not that type of person you can play keep-away with!"

I tackled him, pinned him down to the ground, bit him multiple times in the arm, and as he yelled at the pain, I snatched the DS back. I got off Tedio and sat peacefully beside his surprised self. Everyone laughed, including me.

But my laugh was interrupted when Nini stopped suddenly and we all flew off Nini. I grunted and flipped my hair out of my face. I glared at Sokka beside me. "Would you stop more smoothly next time?" I yelled at Sokka.

"Yeah! Don't you think I already have had enough hurt?" Tedio growled, rubbing his shoulder where he fell on and rubbing his other arm with a bunch of my teeth marks on it. Damn, I'm so aggressive sometimes, I even scare myself. Poor little Tedio…

Sokka pointed to the right. "I found your puddle…"

I looked and saw a large and beautiful waterfall. "Awesome…!"

I screeched with excitement, then I stripped out of my outer garments, adjusted my bikini a bit, and ran for the water, but Katara stopped me. "Remember why we're here…"

"Oh right… waterbending…" I sighed. I put on my clothes again and followed Katara. Mimi and Nikki undressed and ran for the water.

Sokka sighed, "And what am I supposed to do?"

"You can bathe Charlie!" Tedio dumped dog shampoo bottles on his arms and stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in his trunks. "I'm gonna go swim!" And with that, Tedio ran for the water, jumped off a small ledge and splashed in the water. Sokka looked at Charlie.

"You're an evil dog, you know that, right?" Sokka said. Charlie just gave him that stupid innocent look. "Don't even try! You're lucky you are cute, that's why I'm gonna bathe you."

Charlie smirked and ran for the water. "Wait up!" Sokka yelled and ran after him.

Katara faced the water and started bending the water, moving the water forward and backwards, "This is a pretty basic move but it took me months to perfect. So don't get frustrated if you don't get it right the first time. You just gotta push and pull the water like this!"

"Uh…" I tried bending it the same way but I could barely move the water. "Ugh why can't I do it? Aang in the show got it on the first try."

Mimi and Nikki swam to the shore and looked at Izzy try again. "Maybe it's because your personality is hard-headed and stubborn, like earth, and fiery and hot-tempered, like fire. Earth is a solid and Fire is a gas but Water is a liquid. Also, the opposite of water is fire and your incarnation Victoria, is a Fire Avatar. Maybe that's why." Mimi explained.

"But Katara is an Aries and her elemental sign is Fire. How can she waterbend?"

"Because didn't she tell you already? She said that it took her months to perfect! You really don't listen, do you?" Mimi replied.

"I have A.D.H.D. What do you expect?" I reasoned. Mimi rolled her eyes and swam away with Nikki.

I tried the move again and again for 35 more times then I kind of got it. "Well at least it didn't take me months. What's the next move?" I asked Katara.

Katara sighed, then bended a small amount of water out and moved it around smoothly. "This is a more difficult move, I call it streaming the water."

I tried it out but I got distracted. I looked up at my friends having fun in the water then I _just_ noticed Tedio in the water, shirtless. I dropped the water I was bending, _Wow, since when did he have abs like that? He looks as hot as Zuko in 'The Beach' episode except, he's tanner and more sexier and he's perfectly soaked in water…and…and… And what the hell am I thinking?_

Nikki giggled. "I read your mind, Izzy! Ha ha!"

I blushed. Tedio looked at me, "Stop worrying about your dog and concentrate on your bending."

I noticed Sokka washing Charlie behind him; maybe that's why he said that. Katara giggled.

"She's not looking at Charlie, Tedio. She's looking at you!" Katara laughed. I blushed and knocked her down with my waterbending without thinking.

"Yay! I waterbended!" I cheered and Katara glared at me from the ground.

Tedio got out of the water and stood right in front of me. I looked at his chest 'cause is was at my eyelevel, _did I mention he's tall?_ And I quickly looked at Tedio's eyes but his eyes were glowing gold and they looked amazing. I didn't know where else to look so I quickly looked away and avoided eye contact. I felt my heart beating fast, _Ugh, why am I acting like this?_Tedio smirked.

"Why can't you look at me?" Tedio kept smiling. I still avoided his eyes.

" 'Cause there's no reason to…" I responded lamely. Tedio chuckled.

"But I'm talking to you; you have to at least look me in the eyes 'cause that's disrespectful…"

I hesitantly looked at his beautiful gold eyes. I saw him smile warmly at me and it just made my heart melt. I didn't know what's wrong with me… He's my friend damn it!

"Why were you looking at me?" He smirked. _He's driving me nuts, gotta end this quick. _

I punched him hard on the same arm I bit him. He grunted at the pain.

"If you think that I looked at you 'cause you're sexy then you're wrong!" I exclaimed. "Hell, if Zuko was here right now and he was shirtless, He would definitely be sexier than you!"

Nikki spoke up, "That's not what I read from your mind! You think Tedio is sexier, tanner, and his smile makes your heart melt and-"

I lost control quickly and out of nowhere, I bended a large wave and it splashed on Nikki. I covered my mouth in shock, then started laughing. It seems that Charlie and Sokka were also affected by the wave…and also our supplies…

"Oh shittles!" I shouted. "You made me do that, Nikki! If you would've just kept your pretty little mouth shut and stop saying lies, then we wouldn't be in this damn problem!"

"You really need to control your anger, Izzy" Tedio said. I glared at him.

"I'm not ANGRY!" I shouted _angrily _at Tedio. He gave me a look that seemed to say "See? I'm right."

Katara was still sitting there on the ground, probably feeling envious of me. But I only bended when I was angry enough. Just like Firebenders fuel their bending from anger. And that's not good if I do that same type of thing.

I walked off and grabbed Sokka's map. "Maybe we can replace our supplies from a village nearby…"

* * *

We walked down the village and looked at the scary-looking people. Nikki tripped and fell.

"Ha ha! You clumsy b*tch!" I laughed at Nikki. She scowled and stood back up again. I know… randomness.

We decided to split up and I went to a store…

…Came back with a whistle. An animal whistle.

I blew the whistle, and it sounds weird. Then I saw Charlie run to me randomly; He was supposed to be with Tedio.

"Why are you here?" I asked my dog. He tilted his head, and it seems that he didn't know what I meant.

"Charlie! Where are you going?" I heard Tedio's voice getting closer. He ran towards me and stopped right front of me breathing hard. Then he stood straight and looked in my eyes. I always wonder why he always does that.

"Charlie probably missed you…" Tedio said breathlessly. I smiled… Then giggled. He looks funny all breathlessly.

Tedio smiled softly, "Why are you laughing?". I shrugged and looked at Charlie. He looks annoyed.

"I bought an animal whistle but it doesn't work and I can't return it after I used it. Oh well." I told Tedio.

"Great… now we have only 2 copper pieces…" Tedio said disappointedly, looking at the two coins in my hand.

"You know… It's weird how some things that happen to us is somehow related to the show… Like if we were in a fan fiction online and someone is writing about us… And making us do stuff… and stuff… in the Avatar world…" I said.

"You're crazy! How can we be in a fan fiction? We're real people." Tedio exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Well you never know… but you're right… there's no way we could be in a fan fiction…"

"Exactly… Now let's go and find the rest of the group."

**[Author's Note: Hehehehehehe… =D]**

* * *

"Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation, so long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! …Don't be shy, come on by!" a weird person was yelling out loud in front of a wooden ship while we were walking by it. The weirdo ran to us, "Oh! You there! I can see from your clothing that you're world traveling types. I'm sure I can interest you in some exotic _curios_. "

I stopped, "Sure! I'd love some _Cheerios_!" I joked. Tedio chuckled and the others just shook their heads.

The weirdo looked at me confusedly. "Well whatever you're looking for, we got it here!" The weird dude forcefully escorted me and my friends inside the ship.

We looked around inside and saw some pretty odd stuff. I looked at some single swords until someone from behind spoke up, "I've never seen such a fine specimen of canine, that purebred would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be… interested in bartering…" A pirate-looking guy said in a low, raspy voice as a weird bird on his shoulder squawked. Charlie beside me growled.

I picked Charlie up from the ground and hugged him to me, "Charlie's not for sale…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Katara take a scroll from an open box. I went over there to check it out while she opened the scroll.

Katara's eyes brightened up at the sight of some waterbending forms on the scroll. "Look at this, Izzy! It's a waterbending scroll! …Check out these crazy moves!"

I looked at the bastard who wanted to buy Charlie. "Where did you get a waterbending scroll…" I said in a suspicious tone.

The guy snatched the scroll from Katara. "Let's just say I got it up north… At the most reasonable price, _free_." The guy said, rolling up the scroll. He put it back in place.

Katara kept looking at the scroll while Sokka spoke up, "Wait a minute…" Sokka laid a finger on his chin, in a pensive way, "Sea-loving traders… with suspiciously acquired merchandise… and pet reptile-birds!" Sokka jumped up with widened eyes and looked at the weirdo pirate, "You guys are pirates!" He yelled, and spluttered saliva at the weirdo's face.

He wrapped an arm around Sokka's neck in a _friendly_ way, "We like to think of ourselves as _High-risk traders._" The sleazy pirate said.

"So how much for the, uh, _traded_scroll?" Katara asked the other pirate.

"I already got a buyer; A nobleman in the Earth Kingdom… Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on you right now…" The pirate said.

I jumped up, "Oh! Oh! I remember this episode! I'm gonna say what Aang said!" I walked up to the pirate. "Let's say for the price of… one copper piece!" I said in a pirate voice and flipped out one coin.

The pirate laughed loud, then talked seriously, "The price is 200 gold pieces." He shook his head, "I don't haggle on items this rare…"

"Ok… _two_copper pieces…!" I said in the same silly pirate tone, holding out two coins.

"It's not as amusing the second time, girl." The pirate replied in an annoyed tone.

Katara laid a hand on my shoulder. "Izzy, can you stop fooling around? And… can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks."

Hm… I forgot the rest of the episode now… ugh, curse my ADHD. I turned to Katara and said, " 'Kay, 'kay."

I turned back to the pirates, "Bye, bye pirates!" I grinned and walked out of the ship along with Katara and the rest of the group.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah! I was browsing through their boomerang collection!" Sokka added.

Katara hugged her arms, "I'll just feel a lot better once we get out of here…".

Hm… I feel a bit suspicious of her…

Then I heard a yell from the ship, "Hey you! Get back here!" the weird pirate shouted.

"What the hell do you want now?" I yelled back. I noticed Katara backing up and stand behind Sokka.

A small group of pirates ran out and started ganging up on us. "Nobody's going no where…!" A pirate growled.

Nikki laughed, "Don't use double negitives! _Nobody's going no where_; don't you mean 'Nobody's going _anywhere_'. Haha!" Nikki corrected in a giggly way. Ugh… She's such a literature smart ass.

"Now's not the time, Nikki!" I grabbed her arm and starting running away from the pirates and everyone else followed.

We kept running as Katara waterbended some water to the ground and froze it to make the pirates slipped.

Since I was distracted –And apparently, everyone else in the group was distracted- we all ran into a wagon of lettuce at the same time…or cabbages? I can't tell the difference…

"Ah! My cabbages!" an merchant with green attire screamed. I was wrong… it was cabbages… But at least I got to meet the famous Cabbage Man…! In the most infamous way!

"This place is even worse than Omashu!" He yelled. Hm… I forgot all about Omashu. I wonder why we haven't come across it yet.

I told everyone to step to the side… and a second after, all the pirates that were chasing us crashed into the cabbage rubble.

We all ran until we found Nini nearby and rode her back to camp leaving the pirates far behind us…

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_

Lately I've been trying to predict everything Izzy is going to say or do by placing myself in her shoes and feel everything from her perspective. And study the patterns of her moments of immaturity and maturity. I know it sounds a little weird, but no one understands how important it is for me to figure out Izzy. She's a mystery and very unpredictable at times. There's something about her that makes me want to discover more of her personality. I remember what she said in one of her many Zodiac speeches that Geminis like to discover secrets and mysteries, and that's what keeps a Gemini interested in something with much passion. And that's exactly how I feel about Izzy. I need to understand why she does certain things. She does stuff with much reason and she only blames her ADHD so it wouldn't be her entire fault. And actually, a year ago, she told me once that she isn't taking her medications anymore because her doctor told her she didn't need it anymore 'cause her ADHD behavior is minor and she can concentrate in school now. After she told me, she stated that she still needs it 'cause she's forgetful and still can't concentrate in school, but I have a feeling that that's a lie. She's doing very good in school and can remember stuff from a long time, though she sometimes still has ADHD moments. So I really didn't know why she would lie about that. But now I can tell when she _really_is having an ADHD moment and when she actually is not even though she says it is. Hell, she may seem harmless on the outside, but clever and sneaky on the inside. I just want to know what advantage she would have by acting that way; I want to understand her…

"_CHICKEN BALLS!_" I heard a scream from behind and got tackled into the lake we were at before.

I rose to the surface and shook my hair out of my face. I turned around and saw a soaked, grinning Izzy in front of me. "Why did you scream… _Chicken Balls_?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know… ADHD moment I guess… haha!" Izzy said, blinking a few times while talking.

I gave her a look and crossed my arms. She sighed, then said, "Ok… I just saw you thinking deeply about something and I wanted to bother you… I guess to get your attention… I don't know…" Izzy replied disappointedly, not blinking even once and looked straight into my eyes. _So… when Izzy lies…she blinks a lot? No… I think I'm overthinking it… or yes?_

Mimi walked to the shore and looked at us, "Izzy, you act like such an idiot sometimes. You're lucky we're helping you with all this _saving-the-world_crap. Heck, I bet you wouldn't know what to do once you got to this world…!" Mimi teased, but in a friendly way.

Izzy laid a finger on her chin in a silly, pensive way. "Hmm… You're right, I wouldn't! Haha!" she giggled, blinking several times. _So I was right? She blinks a lot when she lies… Because I'm very sure she can make an intelligent plan on her own._

Izzy looked over to Katara, who was standing by the shore, and she was holding something. Izzy walked over to her, "Hey, what do you have there?" she asked.

Katara looked at her with a weird smile on her face. She showed Izzy the scroll we saw at the ship. Izzy smiled as well and carefully took the scroll in her hands.

We all went to gather around the two girls. Sokka spoke up, "No wonder they were trying to hack us up, you stole their waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as _high-risked trading_" Katara answered in a witty way. Izzy laughed in a dorky way.

"Ha ha! That was funny, Katty!" Izzy giggled.

Katara continued, "Sokka, where'd you think _they_got it? They stole it from a waterbender!"

"Doesn't matter! You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes!" Sokka argued.

"These are _real_waterbending forms! You know how crucial it is for Izzy to learn waterbending!" Katara reasoned. Sokka sighed and walked away. Izzy didn't say anything and so did the rest of us.

"Well, since we got the scroll, we might as well learn from it." Izzy said.

* * *

_Zuko's POV (absolute)_

We arrived on the docks of an Earth Kingdom market place about half an hour ago... And you're probably wondering why a prince like me would be in a place like this. Because, a certain uncle of mine lost a lotus tile and now I have to set my search for the Avatar on hold until he finds a replacement! And I still don't see what so special about Pai Sho!

Uncle walked up to me with a disappointed look on his face, "I checked all the shops on this peer; Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!"

"It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for _everyone_!" I yelled angrily.

"Quite the contrary; I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for…" Uncle looked at my crewmen carrying many objects from the shops to the ship, "…is finding stuff you _weren't_looking for at a great bargain!" Uncle said happily.

One of my crewmen was carrying a Tsungi Horn, "You bought a Tsungi horn?"

"For music night on the ship!" Uncle answered, then walked toward an odd, wooden ship. "Oo! This place looks promising!"

I had no choice but to follow him…

Once we entered the place, the first thing Uncle saw was a small stone statue of a monkey of something with red jewels for eyes. "Oh! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Uncle commented.

I decided to ignore my uncle for a while, when I overheard the pirates talking, "We lost the water tribe girl and the silly girl with colorful clothing she was traveling with…"

_Silly girl…? Colorful clothing…? Must be the Avatar…_I walked up to them, "This silly girl you were talking about… did she have long, wavy black hair and Water Tribe symbols scarred on the back of her hands…?"

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

Katara opened the scroll and placed it on an old tree stump. She pointed at a specific waterbending form on the parchment, "I just wanna try this move first, then it's all yours." She told me.

Katara asked me to hold it up as she followed the movements on the scroll. She tried doing the Water Whip, but ended up whipping herself on the forehead. Sokka laughed at her and Katara glared back.

"What's so funny?" She growled from in between her clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that." He looked at me, "You've been dooped, she's only interested in teaching herself!"

"Izzy will get her turn once I figure out the Water Whip!" Katara argued. She tried once again but accidentally whipped Charlie.

"Hey! Watch where you're whipping!" I yelled at her while I went to comfort Charlie.

"Ugh! Why can't I get the damn move!" Katara whined.

"You didn't say sorry to Charlie yet!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares about your stupid dog! I need to concentr-"

"Hey! Charlie's not stupid! You're the one who's stupid because you can't figure out that simple Water Whip!" I angrily did the move and successfully made the Water Whip, " See? It's f*ckin' easy!"

"Would you please shut the hell up! Believe it or not, your constant urge to show off your skills and to be better than everyone else is _stupid_. Why don't you throw away the scroll since you're so naturally gifted?" Katara screamed at me.

Oh sh*t, now _that_ made me enraged, "B*tch! Don't you mother f*ckin' yell at me! And no, I'm not 'gifted', I have the same damn problem like you do! I only made that move because I was angry enough! You know why I show off my skills? Because before all of this happened, I had no skills at all! All I could do was draw, sing, and act! And that isn't worth showing off because I grew up in a neighborhood with talented people and went to an arts school _filled_ with artistic people better than me! No one cared about me because in order to be noticed in that school, I had to be _naturally gifted_! And no matter how much I tried bettering my skills, I couldn't get any more popular because of my stupid learning disorder that kept me from learning at a faster rate! Then, when I came here," I felt my eyes water but I tried to hold the tears back, "I felt important, I felt I had a purpose to _live_, and those few skills felt important to me. And when I found that Moonlight Topaz ring, it made me learn hundreds of times faster than I usually learn, and now I have even more skills! I'm sorry if I'm showing off too much but I can't help it! I don't want to feel unimportant and feel lesser than anyone anymore! AND I STILL DIDN'T HEAR YOUR APOLOGY TO CHARLIE DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but I couldn't keep a tear from falling. I wiped it away angrily and stomped off to some random direction. Katara called for me but I ignored her. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, Tedio's hand.

"Izzy…" He looked at me in the eyes as if he was trying to tell me something. I sighed and walked back to Katara.

"Izzy… I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I didn't know that-"

I interrupted Katara, " Don't feel sorry for me, please don't… and alright I forgive you."

Katara smiled and walked over to Charlie and petted him on the head, "I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie nodded. Katara picked up the scroll and handed it to me.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly. I looked at it, trying to memorize the movements and tried the Water whip again. But since I'm not angry anymore, I failed. I sighed and kept practicing the move over and over again…

* * *

_Katara's POV(absolute)_

After a long day of training, we were all sleeping. Except me, of course. I couldn't help myself, I had to learn that move!

I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and grabbed the scroll from Izzy's backpack. I nimbly ran to the lake.

I opened the scroll and tried doing the same move again. But the water fell back to the lake. "Shoot! Come on Water, work with me here!"

I tried again and failed. "Ugh, stupid scroll!" I exclaimed loudly.

After one more try, I heard a loud noise. I went and peeked through a bush to see what was going on. I gasped, _It's Zuko's ship!_I turned to run, but I ran into a pirate.

He grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I bended water to his face.

I ran from him but then I ran into someone else… _Zuko_.

He grabbed my wrists, "I'll save you from the pirates…"

* * *

Once Zuko got me tied up to a _tree_, He asked me questions.

"Tell me where she is and I won't hurt you or your brother." He said with his usual raspy voice.

"Go jump in a river!" I yelled.

He sighed and walked around the tree, "How rude of you… and how about that time I captured you? You were so giggly and full of unnecessary humor. And now you've completely changed…" He whispered in my ear, which I should feel disgusted by it but I strangely felt something else, very very deep inside…

"I was just distracting you so my friends could figure out a plan to get me back, you idiot!" I yelled at him. "I would never be that annoying and immature, only Izzy and her friend Nikki would do that."

"Oh, you're not an annoying peasant girl afterall… so you're really a naïve peasant girl who thinks you're so brave and intelligent but you're really not…?" Zuko hissed.

I furiously try to attack him but I was still held to the tree. He laughed. Oh spirits, how I hated him.

"Control your temper, peasant…" Zuko started.

"My name is not _peasant_! It's Katara!" I yelled once again. Zuko's expression on his face seemed to calm down for a second at the sound of my name, but then he returned to his previous state.

"I don't care about your damn name!" He slammed his hand on my neck and pinned my head to the tree. "Tell me where she is!"

"No!" I screamed breathlessly. Zuko looked at my neck for a moment, he's probably looking at the scar he did with his swords. I think… he actually feels bad for doing that. _Nah… impossible._He looked in my eyes with a small hint of regret and loosened his grip on my neck.

Seeming that a long while has passed, which was probably just a few seconds, Zuko shook his head and asked again, "Where is the damn girl! Tell me!".

"Enough of this garbage! You promised the scroll!" The pirate interrupted.

Zuko pulled out the scroll out of no where, and placed it over a flame he created with his other hand.

"I wonder how much this is worth…" he said as he lowered the scroll to the flame.

"NO!" All the pirates yelled.

"A lot, apparently." He smirked. "Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the girl and meet me back here."

"Fine…" The pirate agreed, and walked into the woods with the rest of the pirates.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

I woke up to Sokka's voice. I yawned and sat up on my sleeping bag, "What's wrong?"

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing!" Sokka exclaimed, holding my opened backpack. "It's just a matter of time before she gets us in deep… Ahh!"

Something shot at Sokka's wrists and pulled him away. I stood up and started to chase after him but I felt a heavy net fall on me and knocked me down. A _pirate_grabbed the net I was trapped in and carried me away.

I heard Sokka complain about he's not good enough to kidnap. Then, he got kidnapped, along with the rest of us. _He's such an idiot sometimes_.

* * *

Sokka, Mimi, Nikki, Tedio and I were tied up by the wrists. The pirates were carefully watching us. Zuko and his crew were standing in front of us a few feet away. I saw Katara tied up to a tree nearby.

"Nice work…" Zuko told the pirates.

Katara looked at me with despair, "Izzy, this is all my fault…"

"No Katara, It isn't…"I replied. I saw Charlie silently make his way towards Katara.

"Yeah, it kinda is…" Iroh added. I tried not to laugh at that comment.

I looked back at Zuko, "Give me the girl!" he told the pirates.

"You give us the scroll!" The pirate argued.

Sokka interrupted the moment, " Are you _really_going to trade over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment…?"

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko yelled.

The pirate ignored him and looked at me, "Your friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is! And I'll bet she'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll…"

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah Sokka, you should really _shut your mouth _…" I whispered.

"But I'm just saying, It's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the _Fire Lord_ will pay for the Avatar… You guys could be set _for life_." Sokka continued. The pirates seemed really interested in what he's saying.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get with the girl." The Pirate decided.

I sighed, "Would you stop calling me 'the girl'? I have a name! It's _Isabella Victoria Cruz-Ortiz_! Remember it!" I shouted as I tried to set my wrists free, but failed. I sighed once again.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko growled as he kicked out a fireball.

Then, a second later, it turned into a whole melee. I was lost somewhere in the smoke and dust , trying to find the others. But it was impossible with knifes and spears flying around, though it did cut the ropes around my wrists so that's good…

"Izzy! Where are you?" I heard Mimi and Nikki said at the same time.

"I'm over here! Are you two together?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" They replied back. "Where's our little whiny, boomerang addict?" Nikki joked.

"I'm here! And I'm not whiny!" I heard Sokka yell.

I followed Sokka's voice and found myself out of the smoke cloud. Sokka grinned at me and I poked him in the forehead. As he complained about how much his forehead hurts now, Mimi and Nikki appeared. Then I forgot one person… _Tedio_.

"Tedio! Tedio! You there!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Seconds passed… _No answer_. I called again, and I heard a small grunt. I saw Tedio limping slowly from the cloud of smoke; There was a large gash on his left leg. I widened my eyes and ran to him.

"Oh my gosh, Tedio! Are you ok?" I said as I supported his body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." His voice was raspy.

I looked over to the pirates' ship and saw Katara trying to push it into the water.

"Katara! You're ok!" I said, bringing Tedio over with me as the rest of the group followed.

"Yeah, thanks to Charlie." Katara smiled at Charlie.

I smiled at Charlie and he seemed to smiled back. I reached for my pocket and pulled out 2 Pup-peroni treats and threw it to him. Then a second later, it seemed like he was doing a small, silent victory dance with the treats in his mouth. I giggled.

I turned back to Katara, "What are you trying to do anyway? Move the big boat into the water? That's nearly impossible with just one waterbender!"

"Not if there are two waterbenders…"Katara smiled at me and I grinned back.

Katara and I both got on each side of the boat and started pushing and pulling the tides. Once the tides were high enough, the boat started to float.

"Yes! Now let's get on everyone!" I jumped excitedly and climbed up the boat then everyone did the same…

* * *

_Iroh's POV (Normal)_

Zuko shot a fireball at the Pirate and he dodged then launched his sword at Zuko. Iroh got in between them to separate the battle.

"Are you so busy fighting that you can't see that your own ship has set sail?" Iroh shouted.

"We have no time for you proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh pointed to the floating ship, "It's no proverb…"

"Bleeding Hog-monkeys!" the Pirate exclaimed and ran toward the ship.

Zuko pointed at him and laughed mockingly, until he saw his own ship on the river filled with the Pirates' crew mocking him back.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko sprinted to his sailing ship.

Iroh placed a finger on his chin, "Maybe it _should_be a proverb…"

"Come on, Uncle." Zuko called back at him. Iroh followed him along the riverside.

* * *

_Nikki's POV (normal)_

Nikki anxiously looked back at the progressing ship. She called to Sokka, "Sokka, Can't you make this thing go faster?"

"I don't know how! This thing wasn't made in the Water Tribe!" He yelled back.

Mimi looked off to the side and saw that the ship already caught up. Pirates jumped and climbed onto the ship the gang was on. Mimi grabbed her bow and arrow and quickly shot at several pirates and knocked out every single one. She grinned then continued shooting and severely injuring them, never actually killing them.

Nikki pulled out her mace and joined in the fight. Tedio and Sokka joined as well.

Nikki quickly read Izzy's mind, "_Oh hell! The f***ing pirates are ganging up on Katara! Come on Izzy, you can do this! Make a big wave! Don't make it out of rage, I don't wanna end up like Zuko…_" Izzy made a stance and created a large wave over the ship and wiped out most of the pirates onboard. "_Yes! I am SUCCESSFUL! GRRR!_"

Nikki giggled at Izzy's thoughts. One of the pirates that remained ran toward Katara. Nikki read her thoughts, "_Oh no… I thought all of them were wiped off after Izzy made the wave but I guess I'm wrong… So, should I try making the Water Whip now? I'll give it a try..._" Katara bended a stream of water, did the form shown in the scroll from memory, and whipped the pirate off the ship.

"Hey! You did the Water Whip!" Izzy smiled kindly at Katara.

Katara smiled back, "I couldn't have done it without your help!"

Sokka struggled with two pirates trying to pin him down, "Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!"

Mimi, who was close by, aimed at the pirates and knocked them out. Sokka smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw where both the ships were heading. _A waterfall_.

"Holy skittles…" Nikki said, looking at it with awe.

Nikki took a quick glance at Izzy and saw the weirdo pirate behind her. "Izzy, watch out!" Nikki warned her.

Izzy turned around and saw him with a sword pulled out. Izzy grinned and pulled out a…_whistle_?

Izzy blew into the whistle and it let out a soft sound. Tedio came up from behind and kicked the pirate off to the side of the ship. "Izzy, what the hell? You need to stop fooling around!"

Izzy was about to make a sassy remark, but Katara interrupted. "We need to stop the boat! Izzy, together, push and pull the water!" Katara demanded. Izzy nodded and did the movements. The ship slowly started to stop.

"Yes!" Izzy cheered.

"But look…" Nikki pointed to the other ship as it crashed into theirs. The both ships tipped over and fell along with the roaring waters. The pirates, and the gang, were all freefalling. Nikki closed her eyes anxiously and hoped they'll survive this fall… but they landed safely…on the back of Nini, that jumped into the water and offered them a comfortable landing. Nini swam to shore and everyone looked back at the pirates floating in the river.

"Yes! I knew this animal whistle would come in handy! WOOT!" Izzy screeched loudly. Mimi rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Zuko's POV (absolute)_

I ran and ran until I reached the edge. I looked down at the two destroyed ships and the Avatar's eel-hound striding away.

"My boat!" I yelled. I heard Uncle's panting come behind me.

Then Uncle chuckled, "Heh heh… Prince Zuko… You're really going to get a kick out of this… The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" I watched Uncle grin as I felt a nerve bulging above my eyebrow.

I growled quietly, turned around to snatch the damn tile and threw it into the waterfall.

Now… back to following the Avatar…AGAIN!

**~End of Book 1, Chapter 12~**

* * *

**A/N: Well... i FINALLY got some time to finish it! im sorry for keeping u guys waiting... welll i was expecting more zutara than tedella but i guess i could help it... XD dont kill or dismantle me! plz! im innocent and i have ADHD!**

next chapter... Jet appears! OMG =O but thats not the only one who appears... a uneexpected enemy..or two... will show up that could change this story in a dramatic way and these character wil help prepare the plot for the 4th book... get ready to meet... _The Dawn and Constantina Reincarnations.._ and the two girls are very well known to Izzy back at earth...and not in a good way!  
DUN DUN DUUUUN! =O (spoiler: who's in alliance with jet)  
(another spoiler: the reincarnations have something to do with Izzy's childhood enemy [mentioned in ch.8] and tedio's ex-girlfriend [mentioned in ch.7])

too much info?

hehehehehe i hope the chapter will get done faster... and nikki is reading you mind right now and ur thinking, "_Yeah, I hope so too..._"

**=)  
**


	13. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note: This chapter is so similar to the episode "Jet" in ATLA. There's not much difference in the beginning. But there are some important things scattered in it. And there is a huge plot changing event in the end. But don't skip the first part because it's similar to the episode, and then go to the big event in the end because you won't know how it got to that point… so read it! And once again, I DON'T OWN A:TLA, 'cause if I did, I'd totally make it Zutara! =D**

* * *

**Book 1, Chapter 13: Familiar Faces**

_Mishale's POV (Normal)_

Traveling on Nini, Mimi was sitting down beside Nikki, as always, just fiddling with her fingers and listening to the gang's idiotic conversation.

"Why in the damn world would you ever like Zutara?" Katara was _still_ talking about the pairing. '_You keep complaining about it all the time, Katara… It's obvious that you like it but you're just covering it up…_' Mimi thought, but even though she really wanted to say it in her face, she couldn't dare herself to say that to a nice girl like Katara. She heard Nikki giggle. Mimi rolled her eyes, '_Oh great, the girly red-head read my mind…_'

Nikki giggled louder then whispered, "My hair isn't naturally red… Tee hee! It's dyed! And my real hair color is a secret!"

'_Did she get some of Izzy's white chocolate or something?_'. "Does it look like I care?" Mimi took a quick glance at Nikki's roots, "It's blonde…" Mimi said with a straight face. Nikki widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Izzy began to respond to Katara's question.

"Because… Zutara is _awesome_!" Izzy replied exaggeratedly.

"Well…Is there anything else you like other than Zutara?" Katara desperately asked.

"Um… yea! Taang!" Izzy said.

"Wow! I wonder who that pairing could be…" Sokka added sarcastically, obviously not interested in the conversation. "By the way, Katara, you still have that scroll, right?"

"Yes…"

"Don't lose, if it was that valuable to the pirates, it's valuable to anyone who sees it, so careful…"

"I know, Sokka, I know… You don't have to remind me every single day…"

A few weeks ago, Charlie found the scroll and gave it to Sokka, so Sokka gave it to his sister after all the fighting was over. Katara was glad and so was Izzy.

Mimi randomly took out her bow and arrows and shot at a random, red-leafed tree. She looked up to see all the redish-orange trees and the autumn leaves drifting down slowly. It looked familiar to her…

"Hey, why don't we get off Nini and just walk?" Sokka suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Izzy replied almost immediately.

Mimi interrupted, "Wait, why would we do that if we have Nini to ride one?"

" Nini was carrying all six of us for 12 hours straight! Doesn't she deserve rest? After all, she saved us… And my instincts tell me that we should be in good shape for any kind of battle and walking is good exercise." Sokka reasoned.

Katara scoffed, "Who made you the boss?"

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka said.

Katara laughed, "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest, and I'm the warrior!" Sokka tried to lower his voice, "So, I'm the leader…"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Izzy. I mean, she _is_ the Avatar!"

"Whatever… I still feel my instincts telling me to walk and get good exercise."

Katara rolled her eyes.

Everyone got off Nini and continued walking through the beautiful forest. After a half an hour of walking on the crunching, old leaves, Nikki complained, "Ugh! How can people go to places without a car or animal to ride on? I'm tired!"

"Why don't we ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything…" Katara joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sokka answered sarcastically.

Mimi spoke up, "We have to be careful though, I heard there's an Earth Kingdom town controlled by the Fire Nation nearby, and we don't want to run into…" as Mimi cleared her way through the bushes, she stopped cold. Everyone saw a large group of Fire Nation soldiers by a campfire, looking right back at them. "Firebenders…"

"Run!" Sokka yelled.

The teens dropped their stuff and tried to run away but the Firebenders shot fire at the bushes where the group was escaping to, cutting them off.

The gang faced them, "If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka warned them.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Bluffing…"

One of the Firebenders laughed, "You? Promise not to hurt us-" then suddenly, he fell forward and hit the ground hard, with an arrow punctured into his back.

"How did you do that?" Tedio whispered to Mimi.

"I… didn't do that." Mimi replied.

Katara pointed up, "Look!"

A guy looked down at us from a tree branch, smirked, then swung down with his hook-shaped swords and knocked down two Firebenders with each foot. He ran toward two more soldiers, hooked one of each soldier's ankles with his swords and did a front flip, pulling the soldiers' ankles into the air then slamming their bodies down to the ground. He smirked again, "Down you go!". He turned around and knocked out another guy.

"They're up in the trees!" One of the Firebenders shouted. Then out of nowhere, a small boy fell from above and landed on the Firebender's head, laughing.

Arrows started flying down to the soldiers and knocking their weapons off their hands. It also came from one of the people on the trees. Then more and more kids and teens jumped from the trees to attack the soldiers. Seeing this, encouraged the gang to fight along side of them.

Mimi grabbed her archery equipment and shot five of them down without wasting a single arrow, but was careful enough to aim at their arms and legs so they won't be killed. Izzy pulled out her swords and started fighting as well, fighting four Firebenders simultaneously. Tedio stepped in and helped her. Nikki and the rest of the group fought as well. Sokka grabbed his boomerang and ran toward a firebender, doing unnecessary screaming, but before the firebender could just knock Sokka out, the guy with the hook swords stepped in and kicked the firebender down. "Hey! He was mine!" Sokka complained.

The guy grinned, "Gotta be quicker next time!"

Sokka scowled and stomped away. 

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

When most of the Firebenders ran away or were knocked out, one was still left. But that was quickly took care of by the guy with hooked swords. He locked the firebender's sword between his hooked ones, pulled him down and jumped on his back. Once he jumped off, he stumbled forward then stood straight, looking at Katara with a smile.

"Hey." the guy said so coolly.

Katara blushed and smiled softly, "Hey…" Katara said shyly. I instantly knew who the guy was…_Jet_.

I pretended I didn't know him yet and toward him with widened eyes, "Damn boy! You just took out an army all on your own…! Well… I could kinda do the same if I'm determined enough… But it's cool that there's someone as awesome as me!" Izzy congratulated loudly.

"_Army_?" Sokka scoffed, "There were only like, twenty guys!"

Jet ignored it and looked toward his clan, "My name is Jet." He turned back to the gang, "And these are my Freedom Fighters." He said, nodding his head back to his clan. Though, strangely there were two girls with ninja masks on looking at me with shocked and mad expressions on their faces. And they're eyes kinda look familiar.

Jet pointed at each of the clan members to introduced them, "Sneers…" he was gobbling down a bowl of noodles, "Longshot…" a tall guy with archery weapons, "Smellerbee…" a guy…_or was it a girl?_… with red paint on the face, "Pipsqueak and The Duke…" a large guy with a tree log as a weapon and a small boy with a bronze helmet. "And our newest members, Mand-"

One of the girls with long brunette hair interrupted Jet, "Ma…deline and Belinda! That's our names!" _Madeline_ said quickly. _Belinda_, with short blonde hair, nodded. Jet looked confused but just went along with it. I swear… I feel like I met those two girls before and by the sounds of it, they don't want me to recognize them. I have a bad feeling about them, a feeling I haven't felt since Middle school… 

* * *

After a while, while Jet's clan was checking out the Fire Nation Soldiers' camp site, Katara walked up to Jet, who is leaning against a tree.

"Thanks for saving us, Jet. We're lucky you were there…" Katara said in a soft, sweet way. _Oh no… I remember that Katara had a crush on Jet in an episode! Shittles… I hate Jetara!_

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning; we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." Jet explained.

Katara took a glance at Sokka, "We were relying on instinct…" she said in an annoying tone.

"You could get yourself killed like that."

The Duke sniffed inside a barrel, "Hey Jet! These barrels are filled with blasting jelly!" he shouted.

"Great score!" Jet said, taking the wheat out of his mouth.

Pipsqueak picked up a wooden box, "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up."

Pipsqueak and the rest of them started to fill a large wooden platform with the stuff they found. "We'll take it to the hideout." The Duke said.

"You guys have a hideout?" Sokka sounded a teensy-bit envious.

"You want to see it-"

"Yes, Please!" Katara said eagerly. I felt like barfing.

Jet raised his brows and gave a small smirk. He walked off and everyone followed him until we stopped.

"We're here!" He said.

"Where? There's nothing here!" Sokka complained.

"Hold this…" Jet handed him a rope.

"Why…? What's this do—AH!" Sokka screamed as he was pulled up.

"Izzy?" Jet handed me the rope.

"Eh, what the hell…" I took the rope and zoomed up to the trees.

Once I was up there, I saw lots of treehouses. _Just as I imagined…_ I noticed Madeline and Belinda looked at me and then look away. _Ugh…_ I just sat and waited for everyone to come up. A minute later, Nikki, Mimi, then Tedio came up. Then finally Katara came up, holding onto Jet ever so tightly and her cheeks tinted with a light pink. _That girl is gonna regret ever meeting him… Oh right! I forgot! Jet floods the nearby city in a episode! Hm… oh well, I'll let Sokka handle it…_

"It's so beautiful up here!" Katara told Jet.

"It's beautiful… more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet said.

"They'd love to find you, wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee stated.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

Jet walked us down a bridge. "Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked.

"I guess you can say I've been causing them a little trouble." Jet smirked. "See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back…"

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with them." Pipsqueak finished.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good. And free that town." Jet explained.

"That's so brave…" Katara said, blushing…_again_

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house!" Sokka retorted sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother…"

"No problem, he probably had a rough day." Jet said. Sokka scowled. I patted him on the back to calm him down.

"So you all live here?" Tedio asked Jet.

Belinda jumped into the conversation, "That's right!" she answered him eagerly. Jet looked at her weirdly. I looked at Tedio and he seems to be suspicious of her.

Jet looked at Longshot, "Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation." He looked over to The Duke, "And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he really had a home." Jet looked at Madeline and Belinda, "And Madeline and Belinda never wanted to say where they were from, they just came here, so unsure of where they were, and joined us willingly."

"What about you?" Katara asked.

Jet stopped, "The Fire Nation killed my parents… I was only 8 years old. That day changed me forever…" He answered sadly.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation…" Katara told him.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."Jet walked up to catch up to the rest of us. 

* * *

Night time came, and everyone was gathered around a table with torches lit up all around us. Jet stood up on the table.

"Today, we struck another blow at the Fire Nation swine!" Jet raised his cup. Everyone cheered, but my gang just merely clapped. Sokka had a pouty face on and looked like such a child.

Jet continued, "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog-monkey!"

The Duke stood on the table and encouraged everyone to cheer.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees; maybe they're right…" Jet said sarcastically. Everyone booed. Jet then said, "Or maybe… _they're dead wrong_!"

The whole place filled with the sounds of cheers and whistling. _Gotta admit, That's a pretty good speech._

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara complimented him.

"Thanks… By the way, I was really impressed with you, Izzy and the rest of your group. That was some great fighting I saw out there today."

"Well, she's great; Crazy and stubborn, but great. She's the Avatar. I could use some more training." Katara said, blushing _again_. I gave a half smiled and shrugged.

"Avatar, huh? Very nice…" Jet smiled coolly.

"Thanks…" I said half-heartedly.

I looked over to the two strange girls again and they looked extremely flabbergasted at what they heard. Why would they care if I'm the Avatar? Damn…

"So I found out a way I could use you and Izzy in a struggle…" Jet told Katara.

Sokka interrupted, "Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight" He stood and started to walk away._Yes! Please!_

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow!" Jet said. _Oh no, don't fall for it Sokka!_

Sokka stopped on his tracks. "What mission?"

_Sh*t._

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute)_

The next morning, me and Mr. I-Think-I-Am-So-Cool-And-Much-Better-Than-Everyone-Else went to see if there's anyone coming our way. Jet started making bird noises, saying a hidden message to Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Belinda and Madeline in the trees. They made bird noises back.

I was up on the tree. I stabbed my dagger on the tree trunk and put my ear on it. "What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh! It amplifies vibrations." I told him.

"Good trick…" Jet answered simply.

"Nothing yet… Wait, yes! Someone's approaching!" I warned him.

"How many?"

"I think there's just one…"

Jet made a bird call again, "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

I took out my dagger out the tree. I looked down the path and saw that it was just a senior citizen. "Wait! False alarm, he's just an old man!"

Jet seemingly ignored me and jumped down. _Oh no…_

Jet stood in front of the old man, "What are you doing in our woods, you leech."

The old man answered in a low, weak voice. "Please, sir! I'm just a traveler!"

Jet swung his swords at the old man's cane. The old man stepped back, but bumped into Pipsqueak's large belly, and fell to the ground. The old man looked up, terribly frightened of Jet and the others looking down at him. He tried crawling away but was stopped when Pipsqueak placed his foot on his back to prevent him from going any farther. I slid down the tree branch and started running towards them.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" Jet growled at the poor man.

The old man shook with fear, "Please! Let me go! Have mercy…!"

Jet continued with his rant, "Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?"

Jet raised his leg back to kick the old man, but I stopped his foot with my sword. "Jet! He's just an old man!"

Jet swung around and glared at me dead on, "He's Fire Nation! Search him!"

His group immediately starting searching him. "But he's not hurting anyone!"

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Remember why you fight!" Jet yelled at me.

Madeline raised up a leather bag, "We got his stuff, Jet!" she exclaimed.

"This doesn't feel right!" I argued.

"It's what has to be done. Now, let's get out of here." Jet pushed me aside and everyone else followed. I looked back at the old man one more time with regret. He looked back at me weakly. And I was starting to think Jet is a good person… Until now.

"Come on, Sokka!" Jet yelled back at me. I had no choice but to follow him back to the hideout… 

* * *

Once we arrived, I avoided him and sat alone, until Katara and Izzy found me.

"Hey! Is Jet back?" Katara asked me.

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving." I said in a monotonous tone.

"Yes!" Izzy cheered… Katara and I looked at her strangely, "I meant, _Darn!_"

I ignored it. Katara said, "But why? I made him this hat!" Katara held up a weird red hat with a flower on top. It looked pathetic but I couldn't tell that to my sister.

"Your boyfriend Jet is a thug!" I retorted.

"What? No he's not!" Katara exclaimed. Ugh, my sister is so naïve.

"He's messed up, Katara! He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" I tried to explain to her.

Katara crossed her arms, "I want to hear Jet's side of the story…"

_Why does my sister have to be so stubborn when I tell her something?_

We all walked to Jet's bedroom, and Katara told him what I said. _I doubt he'll tell the truth_.

"Sokka, you told them what happened but didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet said.

"No, he _conveniently_ left that part out…" Katara glared at me. I sighed.

"Fine. But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." I reasoned.

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet pulled out a dagger and stabbed it on a tree stump, Katara gasped, but Izzy looked like she expected that to happen. Jet twisted a key at the top of the handle and took off the cap, "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me… You helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation!" Katara said.

"I didn't see any knife!" I insisted. I look at the bag earlier, it was almost empty except for some medications and some red berries.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet explained.

"See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife…" Katara reasoned.

_Oh my spirits, why doesn't my own sister believe me!_ "There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and pack my things!" I stomped away.

_This isn't over, Jet. I'm not going to let you make my sister believe that you're the good one in this story…_

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet… I really need your help!" Jet told me and Katara. Well I personally just want to leave and stop the dam from being destroyed and then kick Jet's lying, mother f***ing ass! And possibly afterwards, I'll ask what is Madeline's and Belinda's problem and why the hell they're looking at me like that. But of course, I can't do none of that. I'll just go along with this in an indifferent matter and let Sokka fix it.

"What can we do?" I asked, acting like I'm interested.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest, If you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we can fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Jet explained. _Liar, liar, pants on fire!_

Me and Katara looked at each other. By looking at Katara's smile, I knew we were going to "help" him out. 

* * *

We went to Sokka in the hut to talk him out of leaving. Which was Katara's plan of course, I just nodded and went along with it indifferently and just wait 'til Sokka fixes this… wait…. Didn't I say that already? Ugh, I miss my ADHD meds; it helped me think straight…

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara told Sokka.

Sokka closed his bag and stood to face us, "I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader than you!" Katara retorted.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts-"

"Well, _my_ instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Izzy." Katara walked out.

"Sorry, Sokka." I said quietly then followed Katara out. 

* * *

_Sokka's POV(absolute)_

I woke up to some strange noises in the middle of the night. I opened the tent flap and saw a couple guys, girls, and Jet going down to the ground and running somewhere. I decided to follow them.

I ran out, grabbed one of those rope and swung down to the lowest tree branch to watch closely what they were doing. They were filling a cart with the blasting jelly they found earlier from the Fire Nation Soldiers' stuff. I quietly followed them from behind bushes. Once they stopped, they were looking down at the dam.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive." Jet whispered.

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?" Belinda asked. The Duke nodded with agreement.

"Look Belinda, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet looked at Longshot, "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?"

Everyone nodded. Oh no, I got to stop this!

But before I could do anything, I felt someone pull my wolf-tail. A knife was put to my neck.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?" Smellerbee hissed.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee dragged me to Jet.

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said smoothly.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town." I growled.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet said calmly.

"There are people living there, Jet! Mothers and fathers and children!" I argued.

"We can't win without making some sacrifices." He said in the same tone, as if that plan was the most normal thing to do. _He disgusts me_.

"You lied to my friends and my sister about the forest fire!"

"Because they won't understand the demands of war, not like you and I do." Jet smirked.

"I do understand, I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want!" I retorted.

"…I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice…"

Jet hooked his swords around my wrists. "I can't let you warn Katara and Izzy… Take him for a walk. A long walk." Jet demanded. Pipsqueak and the others forcefully pulled me back into the forest. _No… I cannot let this happen…_

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

"Jet, I'm sorry for how Sokka's been acting…" Katara told Jet while we were walking down the empty river.

"No worries, he already apologized." Jet said. _Yup, I hope Sokka's fixing this now…_

"Really? Sokka apologized? That's _very_ unbelievable…" I said, with a little emphasis.

Jet stopped, "Yep, I was surprised too. I got the sense that you maybe talked to him or something…" Jet responded coolly, _too_ coolly…

"Yeah, I did…" Katara said. _Wow… I cant believe she actually believes his act. Even I can act better than that!_

"I guess something you said got through to him… Anyhow, he went on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee." Jet said.

"I'm glad he cooled off; He's so stubborn sometimes." Katara kept gazing at Jet. I'm about to be sick… _Think Zutara thoughts, Izzy, just think Zutara thoughts!_

I heard a hissing sound and air blasting from below my feet. Since I was wearing a skirt (Nikki dared me to wear it this morning) I bet I looked a lot like Marilyn Monroe when I tried to push my flowing skirt down. "What the hell?" I yelled.

"Ok, we're here." He walked up to the air vent. "Underground water is trying to escape from these vents. I need you guys to help it along." 

* * *

After an hour or so, we were finally done with filling up the reservoir. Ugh, I feel bad for helping that jerk with his devious plan, but what can I do? I'll just let everything go the way it's supposed to…

"I bet that's enough" I told Katara, looking at the many air vents that were now spewing water out.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir!" Katara suggested.

I tried remembering what _Aang_ said in the show… "I thought we agreed to meet Jet at the hideout!" I said, but I couldn't help myself to sounding a little too childish.

"Well…we finished early! I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said. 

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute)_

I ran as fast as I could, once I led Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, Madeline and that other girl into an animal trap. _I'm not gonna let my sister fall for Jet's plan. So I got my own plan…_

* * *

_Isabella's POV (Absolute)_

"What're they doing?" Katara asked as she looked down from the cliff at the dam.

"Look! That's the barrels of blasting jelly he got from the Fire Nation." I told her.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara wondered.

"Ugh…! BECAUSE JET IS GOING TO BLOW UP THE DAMN… _DAM_! Haven't you figured it out yet?" I yelled angrily at her.

"What? No, that would destroy the town." Katara reasoned. "He wouldn't do that…" Katara looked so confused.

"Ugh, Katara… I'm going to stop him, alright?" I said in a calmer tone. I started to run toward the dam, but someone jumped out of nowhere and pushed me down to the ground. I looked up and Jet looked at Katara.

"Yes I would…" Jet hissed. I stood up and glared at him.

"But why, Jet?" Katara whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Katara, you would too if you'd just stop and think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother; we can't let them do that to anyone else again…"

"This isn't the answer!" Katara argued.

"I want you to understand me, Katara. I thought your brother would understand…" Jet said with a hint of sorrow, _which is all a LIE_.

Jet walk toward Katara but she backed away, glaring at him with teary eyes. "…Where's Sokka…?"

Jet softly placed his hand on her cheek, "Katara…"

More tears rolled down Katara's face. I noticed Katara silently open her sack of water. She angrily thrust her hands forward, blasting water toward Jet. Jet fell hard on the ground.

"I need to get to the dam!" I exclaimed, then started to run but Jet hooked his swords around my ankles.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Jet pulled down as he jumped back up on his feet.

I pulled my swords and attacked him. _I never liked him, even when he "supposedly" turned nice in Book Two_. He fought back hard, and I mean _really_ hard.

Ugh… I just wish I knew some Airbending so I can jump around in the trees like _Aang_ did in that episode. Jet knocked away the swords off my hands and before I could grab them, he kicked me hard in the stomach. I groaned, feeling this morning's breakfast swish around in there and had a feeling of vomiting. I fell to the ground, helpless. _I hate it when someone's better at me…_

Right when Jet was about to give his last strike, another blast of water came from Katara's direction. Jet was thrown back to a tree. Katara continued, furiously bending water at Jet. Katara took a deep breath and blew icy air at him, causing Jet to freeze up against the tree. I silently cheered for her as I stood up, clutching my stomach.

"Why Jet?" Katara asked him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tedio, Nikki, and Mimi run toward us, probably wondering what all this noise was about. Katara wiped away her tears, "I can't believe I trusted you… You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!"

Jet began whistling, some type of bird call. _Oh gosh, here's the part we've all been waiting for _.

"What're you doing?" Katara asked urgently.

"You're too late…!" Jet said calmly.

"No…!"

Me and my friends looked down from the cliff, to the dam. "Sokka, please be ok… You're our only chance…" I whispered hopefully, then I felt Tedio wrap his arm around me.

Katara walked up to the edge, "Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you… Please…!"

Everything seemed slow-mo after I saw an ignited arrow shoot towards the dam.

"No…"

_BOOM_

The dam blew apart and all the water behind it poured out, rushing toward the defenseless city._Sokka… I really hope you didn't screw this up and you successfully told the village about it… 'Cause I'll mother f**kin' blow YOUR ass up!_

We all sorrowfully watched the city flood and dragging barrels and other various stuff along with the rushing waters.

"All those people…" Katara whispered miserably. "Jet, you monster!"

Mimi spoke up, "Don't be so light on him, call him a dumbf**k douchenugget!"

Katara ignored her. Jet looked at Katara calmly, "This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley is safe-"

"It _will_ be safe… without you!" Everyone turned around and saw Sokka on top of Nini approaching us. _Thank goodness, I was beginning to doubt…_

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed with glee.

"I warned the villagers about the plan, just in time." Sokka said. Jet glared at him.

"What?" Jet growled.

"At first, they didn't believe me, the Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy, but one man vowed for me; The old man _you_ attacked. He urged them to trust me and we got everyone out in time…"

Jet looked incredibly mad, "Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!"

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

Jet, who is still frozen to the tree, looked at Katara with pleading eyes, "Katara…_ please_…"

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but was…_interrupted? But I didn't remember that Katara was interrupted in the show… What's going on?_

"Don't worry, Jet! We'll get you out when we have a chance…" a strangely familiar cocky voice spoke up.

We saw two feminine figures emerge from the shadows, it was Madeline and Belinda! I have a bad feeling about this…

Belinda looked like she smirked from under her ninja mask and looked at me disapprovingly but then looked at Tedio with disappointment. Madeline looked straight into my eyes and I felt intimidated by it. I usually don't feel like that, but strangely, this time was an exception.

"Oh Isabella… I can't believe you never recognized us…!" Madeline said in the same tone.

"Uh… who the hell am I supposed to recognize then?" I retorted.

It was Madeline's turn to smirk as she tore off her mask… _Oh…my…god…_

I feel like I was on the edge of breaking down… Madeline… turned out to be the one and only person I feared during middle school… _Mandy_.

My eyes definitely weren't mistaken, that flat nose of hers is completely recognizable… _No wonder she covered it up…_

"And Tedio… You didn't recognize me either?" Belinda asked. She undid her mask…_ Should've known, it's that cheerleading whore! Brittney…_

"B-Brittney? Mandy? What the hell is going on!" Tedio yelled. Mimi and Nikki also looked surprised. Katara and Sokka looked confused.

Mandy looked at me with those deadly eyes again… "We never thought that you would ever wound up being the Avatar… But that doesn't change anything about you. You may think you have changed and think you're much stronger now… But you're still that weak, sensitive, defenseless outcast from school…! You don't deserve being the Avatar… This world needs a real leader, but disappointedly, they're stuck with _you_…"

"Don't you dare talk to Izzy like that!" Sokka defended me.

"Ha ha! Don't waste your time defending her!" Brittney this time spoke up. "That girl is just a wannabe! Look at the way she's dressed! She looks like a slut trying to get attention to herself! And I bet she has something under those clothes to make her more curvy and skinnier just so she could impress Tedio!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Tedio snickered, "Are… Are you _jealous_?"

"No! Why would I be jealous of that cunt?" Brittney retorted. I felt myself shake with fear and tears threaten to fall…_What's wrong with me? I'm being just like what Mandy said I was…_ "I'm just saying… She's the reason you broke up with me! I bet she seduced you with her body!"

"I'll say once again… _What are you talking about_?" Tedio answered.

"That week she left to France or whatever, you started to completely ignore me! And when I actually had the chance to talk to you, all you could talk about was Izzy! Then you broke up with me randomly and went to France to find your _love_!"

Tedio didn't respond. Instead he looked at me and by the look on his face, he knew how I was feeling… _scared_.

Mandy chuckled, "You are so worthless, Izzy. You can't even make some sacrifices to kill the Fire Nation colony and yet, you help them. I bet you're going to die before you can get the chance to win this war 'cause you can't survive in this world. We would even do the deed ourselves if you ever came across our paths again. So good luck for your journey, Izzy, _you'll need it_…" Mandy turned and walked away, along with Brittney.

My mind was feeling dizzy, with many flashbacks of my middle school life. I felt tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt myself break down. Then I yelled at her hysterically, "COME BACK HERE…! I'LL FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" I fell to the ground crying and shaking, clutching the grass in my fists and pulling them out. "YOU WILL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH ME! I'LL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS AND RIP YOU F**KING NOSE OFF! COWARDS! _AAAARGH!_" I breathed heavily as I watch Mandy look back with that devious smirk, _that smirk that haunted me every school day…_ "B*TCHES! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! MY BODY'S NOT FAKE! IT'S ALL REAL! YOU GUYS ARE THE FAKES! ESPECIALLY YOU MANDY!" I looked at Mandy stop immediately, "I'M GONNA TELL TEDIO WHAT YOU DID!"

Mandy turned around and glared at me with those demonic eyes, and Brittney did the same. "Don't you _dare_…!" They said simultaneously. Now it's was _my_ turn to smirk. Though, I was still on the floor shaking and tears were still falling, I bet I looked like a mess.

I looked for Tedio, but he was already beside trying to comfort me, _and I didn't even notice it_. "Tedio… Brittney cheated on you with Mandy! Brittney's bisexual and Mandy is too and they've been hiding it since 8th grade!"

Tedio froze and looked at Brittney. "But I… I loved you too, Tedio!" Brittany tried. Tedio looked emotionless. But he continued comforting me… _But why?_

"We warned you, Izzy! I wanted you to keep that secret but now I know you're not trusted…" Mandy slowly approached me, eyes looking ready to kill.

Tedio stood in front of me and block them off. "Leave… _NOW_!" Tedio's bellowing voice thundered throughout the forest. Jet was watching the whole scene happen and the others did as well, not knowing what to do.

"Now… I'm sure… If I ever see you again… I'll definitely kill you on the spot…!" Mandy growled at me, then turned and walked away again.

I jumped up and glared at her. "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" I hollered and sprinted forward, but Tedio held me back. "Let…me…GO!" I yelled, as I struggled with trying to escape from Tedio's grip.

He whispered in my ear, "It's not worth it, Izzy. It's not worth it at all…"

I looked back to Mandy and Brittney, but they were already out of sight. I felt a small amount of fire escape my fists as I roared loudly into the night and fell to the ground, crying out of control. I felt Tedio wrapped both arms around me and held me tightly. "Everything will be okay, I promise…"

I turned and cried into his chest. I heard Nikki tell everyone to get on Nini. I felt the grass squeezed between each of my fists turn into ash. Tedio lifted up my chin to get me to face him. He planted a light kiss on my forehead, "I'll protect you at no cost… Those girls are b*tches, don't let them bother you. You are much stronger than they think; you're even stronger than me."

_Why does these things happen to me… why do Mandy and Brittney hate me more than normal bullies… why does my adventure have to be harder than Aang's in the show… why the hell do I have more enemies now? Why can't I just be a normal girl…?_

* * *

I fell asleep in Tedio's arms as we were riding on Nini to some unknown destination that Sokka only knows. My mind was still being haunted by school flashbacks. Then I had one more last thought of the night run through my head.

_Are they the reincarnations of Dawn and Constantina?_

_**~End of Chapter 13, Book 1~**_

______

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, never expected that to happen huh? If you forgot, in chapter 7, Brittney was mentioned, Tedio said he broke up with her a week after Izzy left. This is not the last time Mandy and Birttney will appear in this story, they'll appear a few more times in Book 2, not much during book 3, and DEFINATELY in Book 4... =O**

**This chapter was more serious than funny ^_^**  
**so here's a joke to cool things down...**  
**One day, A person in a restaurant calls out:"Waiter! This coffee tastes like mud."**  
**And the waiter responded:"Yes sir, it's fresh ground!"**

**HAHAHAHAHAH...! ...Hahaha...heh heh...**  
***hears crickets chirping***  
**It sucked, didn't it? =(**

**Oh well... onto writing chapter 14...! -_-**


	14. The Love of a Mother

**Book 1, Chapter 14: The Love of a Mother**

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_

_Bang! Bang!_

"Done!" I called out. I dropped my hammer. Me and Sokka were working on a shelter in a grassy field halfway up a mountain. We agreed to make this place a resting place to sleep in and stay for a few days. This place is around the center of all the lands so it'll definitely be used more than once. Izzy loves the moonflowers that bloom at night and the fire lilies that bloom during the day here. So it's the perfect place for this house.

I was sweating like crazy under the burning sun. Droplets of sweat rolled down my face, my neck, and then my bare chest. I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face.

Then I heard giggling. I turned then saw Izzy and Nikki were the ones giggling at me. When they noticed I was looking at them, they stopped immediately and looked at each other, pretending like they're having a conversation. I could totally notice from far away that Izzy was blushing like crazy. I shook my head, iwhat's up with girls and how they get all giggly every time they see a shirtless guy? I'm not even that muscular—well I kinda am a little bit—but at least Izzy likes me…well…more like my body than my own self…/i I sighed.

"Finally we're done! I thought my muscles were gonna explode! Uugghh…!" Sokka fell to the ground, exhausted. I grabbed my canteen, gulped down some water, twisted the cap again, and threw it over to Sokka so he could take a drink. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention, because the canteen landed on his head. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground right beside him. It really wasn't that funny, but I just haven't really laughed in a long time that I guess all that unused laughter decided to get out all at once.

"Oww! That's not funny!" Sokka yelled, rubbing his head. I continued laughing very hard, tears came out of my eyes. Sokka untwisted the cap and threw all the water on me, getting me completely soak. "That's what you get for hurting my head!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What the f*ck?" I yelled angrily. But I couldn't keep myself from laughing again. This time, Sokka laughed along with me. We both were laughing like crazy, right there on the ground. Then I looked to my left, and I saw four pairs of feet standing right there. I looked up and saw all of the girls looking at us weirdly. Except Izzy, She had a light smile on her face, as if she was enjoying our laughter.

"What the heck are you guys laughing about?" Katara asked.

I stood up, "Oh, it's nothing…" I said quietly. I stretched my arms a bit and I hear soft giggles again. I saw Nikki was the only one giggling, then of course she stopped. Izzy bit her bottom lip and looked away, looking like she's trying not to giggle. iOh wow…/i

Izzy looked at the house, "You guys did a great job…" Izzy said softly. She walked toward the front door and opened it. Me and everyone else followed her inside. The inside was just plain, nothing inside but a table in a corner, but a lot of space in there to fit 20 people lying in their sleeping bags. Me and Sokka will put some more furniture in there later.

Everyone started unpacking their things and choosing a spot on the floor to lay their sleeping bag. Izzy finished first, and left the house quietly. I decided to follow her.

She walked away from the house to a tall tree and climbed up to the first branch. She sat down comfortably and looked down. Then she just noticed me. She looked at me expressionless at first, then she smiled. She gestured me to come sit beside her. I nodded and climbed up the tree. I sat beside her quietly. She poked my forehead, and I smiled softly. I poked her belly, and she quietly giggled. And we just sat there and enjoyed the view, quietly.

After a long while, I asked her, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am! Why'd you ask?"

"Well, about what happened with Mandy and Brittney…" I began but she interrupted.

"I won't let those Bi b*tches stop me, and I highly doubt they'll kill me. I'm pretty sure if I ever see them again, I'll tear their limbs and heads apart, and feed their heads to the Unagi. Then I'll tear the skin off from each of their limbs and make myself a nice leather jacket for the winter time…" Izzy said in a way that it sounded like Azula, but also in a way that made me fear her a lot more than Azula would. Her voice sounded like a demon, filled with pure evil, but at the same time, mixed in there somewhere, was the voice of an innocent little girl that wouldn't harm a fly. Stuff like this makes me want to know more of her and her motivations. Because she also acts a lot like Zuko when she's mad, and like Toph when she's …normal… and a little like Ty Lee when she's hyper. And she has more of a fiery personality, rather than an earthy personality, like she should have since she's a Taurus. Probably because one of her incarnations is a Fire Avatar? That would make sense… but she's still a mystery.

"You know, you're scaring me…" I finally said.

"Oh I know, I was kidding. I would never do that, I'm too nice! Ha ha!"

I smiled, laughed it off, then changed the subject, "You know, you haven't changed appearance since middle school…"

"Are you crazy? Of course I have! I'm skinnier and kinda good-looking… I guess…" Izzy said, sounding unsure.

"Well… you have lost weight but I'm talking about your facial appearance…"

"Um… I'm pretty sure I've changed in that area too! If I didn't change, then how do guys keep asking me out back in France?"

"Because, you were pretty back then like you were back in France, and like you are now."

"But then how come people thought I was ugly back then?"

"Because back then, everyone thinks that a pretty girl has too be skinny and completely flawless. You were just a little overweight, and had few barely noticeable flaws, but they made that a great deal and marked you as ugly. And you definitely weren't. I thought the same things too kinda, but I was immature for that. You were always…um…beautiful."

Izzy blushed. "You said I was pretty earlier, in a way, and I guess I could accept that…but, beautiful?"

I faced her and nodded. "Yeah…"

I noticed our faces getting closer. I looked at her brown eyes sparkling under the setting sun. She took a quick glance at my lips and blushed slightly. Our lips were just inches apart now. I leaned in more…

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!"

Me and Izzy lost balance and fell of the tree branch and hit the ground hard.

"Ugh… What the hell?" I shouted at Nikki, who scared us.

"Hahaha! Sorry for interrupting your moment Teddi! Tee hee hee!" Nikki giggled and ran away.

"Ugh…" I rubbed head, which was hurting from the fall, then I noticed Izzy stand up from the ground. "You ok?"

She smiled weakly, nodded, and walked away, with her head down and looking as if she was deep in thought. And I was alone…

Sh*t, that was the most stupidest thing I've done… Though I think she actually wanted to kiss me too… did she?

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

That was…cheesy…

But… I actually felt like kissing him! What the f*ck? He's my best friend! My guy bestie! Mi mejor amigo! I can't have those feelings for him! Though… He did lean in and definitely looked like he wanted to kiss me… Eh, must be a trick of the light… right?

Eh…

* * *

_Nikki's POV (absolute)_

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Izzy and Teddi were gonna kiss! Eeee! Can't wait to tell Mimi that her brother and her bestie were about to kiss! She'll be totally freaked out.

While I was jogging toward the new house, I heard really fast footsteps come up behind me. I looked back, and I saw Izzy charging towards me! She looked like a raging bull on the loose, which is ironic.

I immediately sprinted forward. I ran quickly into the house and locked the door. The door rumbled as she pounded from the outside. "B*tch! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Izzy bawled.

"What's going on here!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka and Mimi stood up from playing a Pai Sho game and looked at me.

"Izzy's just _a little_ mad 'cause I caught her almost kissing Tedio."

"_A little_ mad…?" Sokka replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… did you just say Izzy and my bro kissed?" Mimi questioned, looking totally disgusted.

"Well, they almost kissed; I interrupted it." I said back, as the door started to rumble even harder. I looked over to Charlie, and he looked totally elated about the news. He spun in circles like crazy and jumped around. I think that's his happy dance, haha he's so cute!

I jumped back from the door, then Izzy kicked the door open.

"Aw, come on! I worked hours on that door!" Sokka complained. Everyone ignored him.

Izzy breathed heavily then said, "Nikki, I hope you haven't told Mimi and the others about what happen or I'll tear you to shreds!"

Izzy looked around, saw that everyone was watching her and saw that Charlie was grinning at her and continued doing his happy dance. Then she looked like she realized something…

"You told them already?" She yelled.

"Well… I had to explain why you were pounding on the door…"

"Oh… You're gonna get it now!" Izzy was about to chase me again, but Sokka asked her a question that caught her attention.

"So are you two going out now?" Sokka asked.

Izzy stopped on her tracks, "What? No!"

"But you guys almost kissed, you guys have to be interested in each other right?"

"No! It was just… a misunderstanding. We…um…are still friends… I guess…"

"Oh come on! You guys were meant for each other! You two were all lovey-dovey in a past life! Just go for it! You know he likes you too!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT? I'm not interested in Tedio that way! And I'm pretty sure Tedio feels the same way." Izzy retorted. I read her mind at that moment, and she sounds like she's pretty confused about what happened out there.

Izzy left the house. I sighed.

"I going for a walk, you guys. I'll be back…" Mimi announced.

"Oh! Can I come with you? Pleeeaasssee….!" I pleaded.

Mimi sighed. "Ugh, alright. Katara, you wanna come? I don't want to be alone with this daffodil…"

"Um… no, sorry. I got a lot on my mind." Katara said. Mind-reading time! _'I have to stop thinking about Zuko! Why the heck does he keep popping up in my head! I want him out!'_ Katara thought.

"Ohhhhh… I know why she has a lot on her mind…!"

"Nikki, please don't tell me you read my mind…"

"Alright, I won't tell you…" I grinned. Katara sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"Tell anyone what? What are you hiding in your mind, Katara? It better not be something bad about me!" Sokka spoke up.

"Sokka, leave me alone…" Katara said.

Mimi and I looked at each other and shrugged. We walked out of that house and walked into the forest.

_We felt chilly winds as we walked down the path. It felt dead silent. I nearly jumped when Mimi spoke, "I read this Taang story once…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The way Tedio and Izzy are acting around each other reminds me of that fanfic. It's like, Izzy is Toph, and Tedio is Aang… though my bro is definitely more manlier than him, haha… even though I want to say otherwise, just to bother him. But in the story, Aang tries to figure Toph out and finds out her soft side…"_

_"Yeah, I read that story. And what you said is true, Tedio iis/i trying to figure Izzy out… I mean, who wouldn't, she's definitely a mystery."_

_"No kidding…"_

_It got quiet again. We heard running water from afar. "Finally, water! I'm parched." Mimi complained._

_"Parched? What teenager says iparched/i?"_

_"iThis/i teenager! So don't judge me, I can talk whatever the f*cking way I feel like…"_

_"God, you don't have to be all mean about it, damn."_

_I sighed. I wish I had my manicure set with me; painting my nails makes me feel better._

_We followed the sound of rushing water until we got to the riverside._

_"Yes!" Mimi cheered. She knelt down and scooped up water using both hands cupped together then drank it up. She splashed water on her face and sighed._

_"This water's so fresh and clean…!" Mimi said._

_I heard fireblasts nearby, I looked toward the direction of the noise and saw a shirtless cutie practicing his firebending by the riverside, and he didn't even notice us._

_I nimbly ran to Mimi's side and whispered, "Look! Hottie, 3 o' clock."_

_We both looked to the right. He had dark brown hair, amazing eyes, pale skin, and strangely, his bare chest was sparkling under the bright sunlight. It's weird, 'cause he looks a lot like…_

_"Edward. He looks like Edward from iTwilight/i." Mimi sighed and gazed at him lovingly. "And he also firebends in this world, that's even better than Planet Earth's version. Firebenders are so sexy…"_

_"Well, finally you're interested in a guy rather than a girl." I commented. Then I felt a throbbing pain on the back of my head. "Ow! Meanie!"_

_Mimi half-smiled and continued looking at iEdward/i. "Though, the question is… is he a vampire?"_

_I shrugged. Then saw that iEdward/i suddenly stopped firebending and looked at us. I felt my heart racing. Then in a split second, Edward appeared right in front of us. Mimi stood still, but I jumped back frightened._

_And then what seemed a lifetime later, He spoke with his incredibly sexy voice, "Are you afraid?"_

_Mimi spoke first, "No…"_

_"Y-yes…"_

_I felt another throbbing pain in the back of my head, "You idiot! You were supposed to say NO! Don't you remember the story."_

_"Yes, but I'm Team Jacob! And I have a fear of vampires!"_

_Mimi face palmed._

_Then suddenly, we both felt light-headed. We looked at Edward's face and it suddenly looked terrifyingly distorted. He violently grabbed Mimi's shoulders and bit her neck. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then strangely, Edward and Mimi disappeared into thin air._

_"MIMI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted out hopelessly into the silent forest. Then I heard weird chattering coming from the trees. It sounded like the evil chattering of… isquirrels/i._

_Then before my eyes, dozens of flying squirrels jumped out of the trees, holding acorns in their cheeks and hands, and gliding my way to throw the acorns. I screamed at the top of my lungs…_

…Then I woke up. I sat up, with widened eyes and sweat soaking my forehead. I look to my side and Mimi had the same expression as I did. "_Was all that a dream_?" I heard Mimi think.

"More like a nightmare." I responded out loud. "And how did we end up sleeping in the forest?"

I felt something on top of my head and it was moving around. I froze. Mimi looked at the thing on top of my head and giggled. "It's that flying lemur we saw at Anila's Temple! I can't believe it followed us all the way here!"

The lemur jumped off my head and licked my face. I was my turn to giggle. "Let's go ahead and name him Momo!"

Mimi nodded and we both started walking back to the house with our new pet. Let's just hope Charlie and Momo will get along.

* * *

_Tedio's POV (absolute)_

After the incident, I went walking around in the field of Fire lilies—I know, seems kinda gay—But I just wanted to think. I looked at the orangey-red flowers in full bloom and the closed moonflowers around me. But I noticed a deep red flower in the middle of all the other different flowers, _a rose_. What's a rose doing here? It surely doesn't fit in but I guess it's one of a kind.

When I thought that, it reminded me of Izzy. So without thinking, I picked the flower and slowly walked back to the tree._ The Tree,_ the simple tree, where _we_ almost kissed. Ugh, what's wrong with me? I'm thinking all weird.

Still on the path to the tree, I looked up on the gray sky full of dark clouds._ It's gonna rain any minute…_ I felt a large raindrop splatter on my forehead, then roll down my face. _Or now…_ In a split second, it started to rain, iHard/i.

I ran quickly to the tree and set the flower under it, knowing Izzy will come back to the same tree, and ran back to the house.

* * *

_Isabella's POV (Absolute)_

I leaned against the outer wall of the house, thinking about Tedio and strangely, my mom. I banished the thoughts out of my head, stood, and went back inside. Right when I closed the door, it started to rain really hard. Wow, got inside right on time.

No one said anything to me. Earlier, Mimi and Nikki told me about Momo. I was excited, but according to them, I didn't look like it. Maybe I was too distracted by my thoughts.

I sat down on the floor at the corner of the room and pulled out my DSi. Sokka, of course, crawled over to me to see what I was playing. I poked his belly, then turned on the device to play Pokémon Black. While playing, I sang the Pokémon theme song, the _original_ one. I saw the battery light was on Red. Damn it, curse this world for not discovering uses for electricity. I wish Benjamin Franklin was here with his kite, so I could plug in my charger. Oh wait, I left my charger back home at my planet, which means I have to go back and run into my mo-

Tedio barged in suddenly, looking extremely damp and breathing hard, probably from running. I couldn't help but giggle. Everyone else laughed. Katara rolled her eyes and waterbended the water off his clothes and his caramel-colored, medium-long hair.

"Heh… Thanks…"

He walked up to me and everyone got quiet. I got very nervous. He looked down at my DSi. "Your battery is low."

I sighed, "Yes, yes it is."

"Which means you have to go back, to charge it, right?"

"Yes, yes, you're right."

"This also means you have to see your mother again."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"So when are you going?"

"Yes, yes… Wait, _I mean_… Probably tomorrow morning."

"Are you going alone?"

"No, no I'm not… Sokka, wanna come?"

Sokka jumped up, "_Do I?_ Of course I do!" he said all giddily.

"Good, good…_Ok, I have to stop doing that_."

I looked at Tedio and he looked disappointed. I mouthed the word "Sorry" but he didn't respond. He didn't even look at me. I feel very bad now.

As night crept upon us, my eyes turned sapphire blue. I grabbed my sleeping bag, and slept, anxious about next morning…

* * *

**_Next Morning…_**

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

_Zzz…_

I felt someone shake my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open. Sokka was on top of me, trying to wake me up.

I aggressively pushed him off, "I'm f*cking awake, damn it!"

"Great! Let's go to your world!"

"…Now?" I answered drowsily.

"Yes, yes! Now come on and get dressed!" He grabbed the edges of my sleeping bag and pulled it, and I rolled off. Damn it, I should've zipped up my sleeping bag…

"Well I can't do it in front of you!"

"Yes you can! Just change without changing your bra and underwear. I promise I won't look, I'll just look at your face!"

"Ugh, alright."

I changed quickly, keeping an eye on Sokka and I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note. I left it on Katara's side.

Sokka grabbed my arm and I checked my futuristic watch. Let's just hope four months already passed by. I flipped open the top and pressed a green button. I felt something pull at me. Then everything turned white…

Me and Sokka appeared on my backyard in France. It seemed like it was midnight.

"Holy sh*t! This is aweso-"

I covered his mouth, "Shut up! I don't want my mom to hear." I whispered.

We nimbly crept toward the back door. I had my house key so I opened the door, and stepped inside along with Sokka.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff! It's so futuristic!" Sokka whispered loudly.

"Shh!" I grabbed his ear and led him upstairs quietly.

When I opened the door to my room, I saw my room completely clean, which means my mom cleaned it when I left. I remember clearly that I left my room a mess. I looked at the charger plugged in by my bed and connected my DSi to it. It quickly charges so I don't have to wait long, so I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to find something imodern/i to eat. I know it's pretty much like stealing, but its my house! I just haven't been in it for long.

I got to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets… and there I saw it… _Four large bars of white chocolaaate._ I grabbed it and stuffed into my bag quickly. Then suddenly, the lights turned on. Me and Sokka froze.

"You were always a fan of white chocolate, weren't you, Isabella?" said a familiar voice.

I spun around to find my mom looking at me, so _calmly._ I knew this would happen. Damn it…

"If you think that I came back to stay, then you're dead wrong!" I retorted at my mother. Sokka just remained quiet.

My mom looked at me with eye full of sorrow. "Why did you leave me, Isabella? You know you're my only daughter. Truthfully, without you, I'd have no reason to live…."

"Then why are you still alive then?" I spat back. I heard Sokka gasp quietly.

"Isabella, please don't leave, you're endangering your life in that other world…"

"I'm endangering my life to help out other lives endangered by the Fire Nation!"

"Isabella, I know you are a big fan of that show, but think of yourself, your family and your friends! We would be extremely sad if you were to…..die. I know you're a strong girl, stronger than I ever been at your age, but this isn't right! I know you have a tendency of caring for people but don't do this!"

"You don't get it, _you never get it._ That world needs me! Mami, I can bend! I can bend water now! It was hard but now I can use it to help the world from getting destroyed! Then I'll be able to bend Air, Fire, Earth, and probably any other unknown elements out there! You should be proud of me!"

"I am proud, more prouder than you can imagine, But I am concerned for your safety."

"Yeah, right! You're only concerned about yourself! You're not stopping me from achieving my destiny. I HATE YOU!"

I grabbed Sokka by the ear again and went back upstairs, not saying another word. No matter how much times she called for me. I grabbed my DSi again, now that it's fully charged. I forcefully grabbed Sokka's arm, pressed the green button, and was gone before my mom ever got to us.

* * *

_Sokka's POV (absolute)_

We got back. Though, after everything that happened, I noticed Izzy slightly depressed about what she said. _One day, she'll regret ever saying that stuff to her own mother… let's just hope it's nothing too bad…_

Izzy stomped into the shelter. Everyone's eyes were at us.

"What happened?" Tedio was the first to ask.

"I ran into my mom, just as I predicted." Izzy said, between her clenched teeth.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

Izzy stomped out of the house, pulled out a bar of white chocolate, ripped open the wrapper and furiously took a bite out of it… _Oh hell… she's gonna eat that chocolate until she drunk of it, isn't she?_

I watched her from afar go to a certain tree…

* * *

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

I went walking back to that tree… that certain tree that strangely was bought to my attention… so I can think and intoxicate myself with white chocolate, which I still don't know why it has that intoxicating effect on me. Eating white chocolate is like having a beer to me…

I reached to the foot of the tree, and looked down to see a rose. I picked it up and I immediately figured out who it was from, _Tedio._ This small gesture of kindness made me feel a billion times better.

I laid against the tree trunk, and started playing with the water from a puddle from the rain earlier, holding the rose in my hand and stared at it for a while…

Then, it happened.

The green tree leaves above me burst into fire, but not like any fire… It's more like a black fire with a slight white outline. I ran away from the tree quickly.

"Guys! Come out here quick!" I called out for my friends.

Everyone came rushing out and saw the same thing I had saw. All the trees around us were engulfed with strange black flames and the trees were slowly dissolving. Arising from the shadows, a guy in black metal armor appeared riding on horseback. The horse was strange, it was white but with a glimmering black tail burning with the same fire.

"Hm… Maybe he's friendly…?" Nikki predicted, iwhy must she be so naïve? And yet, she has a mace for a weapon./i

The guy looked at me dead on, then in a blink of an eye, he came charging at me.

_Oh, he's definitely not friendly…_

_**~End of Chapter 14, Book 1~**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Chappie 14 is finally up!**

ok, it was kinda hard for me to write this chappie.

the ending part was slightly the idea of ~Crossoverspecialist , my co-worker xD. he also makes a separate story, and its his first one. but its pretty good for a first... lol look whos talking, this story is my first as well!^^ If you like Kingdom Hearts, check out his story. and encourage him to write more chapters xD Go to my dA account (see my dA profile link at my FFnet profile) and thenn look in my friends list in dA to find him :D  
he will be helping me out with this story, my realms of imagination and creativity isnt big enough and i need another taurus with good imagination and creativity xD

im begging you... COMMENT! or I send the scary dude with the black armor and strange black fire over to you! _He knows where you liiiive... just like Charlie does as weeeeelll._  


**Onto the next chappie!  
**


	15. An Old Frenemy

**~EDIT: rewritten on 1/30/12. so reread it if you read the old version.~**

**Book 1, Chapter 15: An Old Frenemy**

_Isabella's POV (absolute)_

"Hm… Maybe he's friendly…?" Nikki predicted, _why must she be so naïve? And yet, she has a mace for a weapon._

The guy looked at me dead on, then in a blink of an eye, he came charging at me.

_Oh, he's definitely not friendly…_

Then suddenly, It looked like a black flame coming straight at me, and suddenly I was thrown into the air, as the horse seemed to headbutted me.

I was on the floor, and suddenly I could see the guy with more detail. He had a dark armor, covering his whole body, a dark flame sword.

The armor was all black but lines of white we're glowing throughout it. He was wearing a helmet to cover his identity; the helmet was made out of metal and in the image of a Chinese dragon's face. It had burning white eyes and they were straight looking at me.

I stood and yelled, "Who the f*ck are you?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Tedio run up beside me, backing me up.

"What do you want from us?" Tedio growled, while gripping my arm tightly.

The dark knight turned his head to look at them, smoke coming out of his mask. The horse suddenly disappeared into thin air. The knight looked at them and suddenly the black fire was starting to form in his hands.

The lines of his armor were now brighter, as he produces this black fire. It was nothing ever seen before, not even the fire nation could control this power.

He suddenly made a huge wall of black fire around all of them, it was simple, no escape. He didn't even have to use words to describe what he wanted. He wanted death, our death.

"That's it! You're going down!" I pulled out my swords and everyone else pulled out their weapons as well.

"It's six against one, think you can take it?" I retorted.

Me and Tedio charged at him and made the first strike. As soon as we charged at him the figure just stayed in place, and when they tried to land their first hit, he disappeared into black flames. We turned back and there he was.

He still wasn't attacking, we charged at him once more, this time from both sides. He disappeared once more and we collided into each other. What kind of monster was this? He was almost invincible.

Suddenly the figure did something; he took out his burning swords from his back and pointed it up. A wave of fire rose up and was coming straight at us.

We successfully dodged the blast. I was looking at the trees for a while and they're still dissolving into ash and if we get burned by it too, we'll end up like the trees. I can't let that happen.

Tedio and Nikki ran up beside the strange guy. Nikki pounded him with her mace and barely made a dent in the metal, but did make the guy slightly tumble. Tedio swiped his swords at the guy and barely made scratches on the metal. Seems like the metal isn't strong enough against our strong and heavy weapons. Katara bended the water from the puddles around us and slashed him many times to weaken the armor.

Since the guy knew he was losing to my friends, he produced the black fire and blasted it at all directions. Everyone dodged the fire, except me. The black fire landed on my arm and…the pain was so indescribable; it didn't feel like a normal burn. I took a quick look in my arm and saw it dissolving. I yelled out at the excruciating pain, it was so much that I felt like killing myself just so I could be in peace. I couldn't even open my eyes to see what going on. The burn just kept burning me so slowly, inching towards my heart.

Then, I felt someone grab my shoulders, kissed me full on the lips, and then the pain miraculously stopped. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was Tedio and that healing kiss thing. I just grabbed onto him. But then he seemed to pass me to someone else's arms. I opened my eyes to see Sokka holding me and Tedio charging over to the guy in armor. He looked so mad. The guy shot another blast of fire, but Tedio simply step to the side then knock off the helmet in one furious kick.

And then, I saw the guy's face…

* * *

_Guy's POV (Normal)_

My identity was revealed and also my sight, the armor that once protected me was charmed to make me blind. My face was revealed, I had dark hair, and it wasn't short. I turned around as my vision was coming back slowly, I was pale white and my eyes were red.

It was a side-effect of the curse, my vision became clearer, and I saw around more. I knew I looked like I wasn't from here to them, because I wasn't, I came from the world they came from. I recognized them; I couldn't believe the reason why they were here.

I knew them back from when I was on Earth, that moment had been years ago. That is before I disappeared from that planet forever. "You!" I said, I couldn't believe they crossed to this world. I knew Isabella very well, the feeling wasn't a friendly feeling. We sometimes got along and sometimes hatred filled towards each other. The people who gave me the mission have a bigger hatred for her. Ours was more of a sibling hatred.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here, go back, before you encounter any more dangers." I said, still my name unknown. I knew all of them or at least seen them once. Why would they be in this world, the world where I escaped to?

Isabella, whom was still weak, made her way to me with an evil look in her eyes, "Ok, first you attack us, then you warn us? What the fudge is wrong with you! I don't need anyone to warn me about dangers! I'm the Avatar; I can take care of myself. And, who the hell are you! ANSWER ME!" She screamed at me.

"After all these years, all you change is your appearance but you still have that complaining attitude I know." I said with a sigh. "Let's just say I'm a friend, who just spared your life." I said. "I refuse to believe your the Avatar and even if you are, your friends should leave and you shouldn't be here." I said. Was she really the Avatar?, There was no way she could be.

"It's sad you don't remember me, yet again, why would I want for you to remember me" I said, "Just leave this place and take your useless friends with you, this territory is a dangerous place for just a bunch of kids to be roaming around." I said, I did change from what I was before, I was more serious and mature now or at least that's what my appearance showed.

Isabella approached closer, examining my face, "Zander? Is that you? Humph! Well, well, well, it's no surprise you're here to attack me. If you don't believe I'm the Avatar, Watch closely…" She lightly snarled, with determination in her eyes. I saw her bend all the water on the ground around her, to form a huge wave. The wave knocked me off my feet. I saw her face scrunch up as concentrated and sent a fire blast my way. I barely dodged it. She still looked at me with determination. She smirked at me in a cocky way.

"Now do you believe?"

Everyone around her was shocked. "Izzy, did you just… firebend?" Mimi questioned.

"What? I was angry enough to produce fire so… soo…" Her knees grew weak and she fell to the ground. She had wasted all her energy on that fire blast.

"I believe you don't know how to control your powers." I said in a cocky way too. "At least you don't have to bend black fire." I said, it was a curse I could never get rid of, the black fire had consumed almost all of me, almost. "It doesn't matter what I bend." I said.

"You need to learn how to control your bending." I said, "I need to change my ways of this curse." I said, "I will help you control your energy." I said, what they didn't know was the fire wasn't real, it was all a part of my own trick.

"First, let's get out of here; this place is dangerous, at least this part." I said making my horse reappear, "I won't be needing this anymore" I said taking off my armor, it was nice to not have such a heavy load limiting my movement. I looked around at all of them; they were surprised to see me.

I could notice it on their faces, Tedio who I haven't talked to in years and his sister which was the same case. I noticed there was a new face among them, a blonde girl who didn't seemed surprise instead she seemed to stare at me with a concentration. It was rather creepy I must admit. "Anyone wants to get on." I joked, of course the Fire Horse was an illusion but it was still made out of energy which could burn like fire.

"I want to get on!" The blonde girl replied eagerly. The people in their group looked at her incredulously. She shrugged, "What? He's cute!"

Isabella fake gagged. "Ew, Nikki, no!"

Isabella looked back at me, "Who sent you here, 'cause I have a feeling someone sent you here. And tell us anything we should know, _now_." She demanded.

I felt a slight blush on my cheek but I shook it off, what a creepy blonde girl, fortunately she doesn't know the horse is really mountable unless she read my mind or something. "Right, the assassination of you, that was the mission I was given." I said.

"It was two witches or that's what I call them, they looked like witches." I said with a slight smirk, "They told me they could stop the curse, which I could stop the killing spree this curse needed to be fueled." I said.

"But of course the catch was eliminating one huge target, which was you." I said looking up to the sky, "They said eliminate one and save many, I didn't know who the target was, they told me you were powerful so they designed an armor for me, later on, the purpose of it was to blind me." I said.

"Hm, _Two witches_? I have an idea who that could be…" Isabella snarled lightly, staring blankly at the ground.

"_Mandy and Brittney_…" Sokka replied.

"Well they didn't tell me their names, but they do sound like they would hate you" I said still on his horse made out of white flames. "We should take off now, this place is way too dangerous." He said as he took off with his horse.

The horse looked like it was flying, it was made out of fire or that's how the illusion wanted them to see it. "I see you also found the characters from the show." I said with a smirk. "They're not that different…"

Everyone in their group looked at each other, called for their giant eel hound and followed me to a nearby town…

* * *

_Isabella's POV (Absolute)_

Grr… Curse Zander! One day, I'll be stronger than him… _a million times stronger!_I'll show him…

On another note… Um… Tedio kissed me… I know it was to save me but… I felt something… something like a spa-

Boom!

Nini stopped abruptly. We all fell from Nini's back to the ground. I glared at Sokka, "How many times do I have to tell you TO STOP SMOOTHLY! If you do that again, I'll squeeze your neck until it's purple like a grape!"

"Sorry, Zan stopped quickly also and sooo… yea…" Sokka pathetically responded.

"Here we are, we just needed to get out of that area" Zan said his voice still annoying as always as he seemed to stop at a huge place, I think it was an inn.

I looked at the Inn, "Um, we are like 7 people, how are we gonna pay for that much rooms? We barely got any money."

"Two people in each room?" Tedio suggested, but there was a strange sparkle in his eye when he said that...

"How about I pay part of it and you guys pay part of it, deal?" Zan suggested.

"Alright." Isabella said.

Me and Zan went inside to pay for the rooms while everyone else went to set their things down in their room.

"I see you found someone else to be a b*tch on." Zan said, with that annoying smirk on his face. "I'm just not talking about Sokka, you got Tedio messed up too." He said again with that annoying smile that he always had.

The inn was indeed very expensive, but Zan found someway to pay for it all. It seems like he had these strange connections, and people suddenly just accepted his suggestions. It annoys me that we did found him but in one way I'm glad at least I'm not the only Taurus here.

* * *

_Nicola's POV (absolute)_

Oh my gosh, that Zander guy is so cute! I don't see why Izzy don't like him much, he's so mysterious and clever and strong… And just right for me! Tee hee!

I lied against the door of my room, and I felt footsteps on the other side, _Zan must be walking down the hall to his room!_

I read the mind, "_ Who does Zander think he is? And I'm not a b*tch! I just… yell at people to help them…_"

I sighed. That wasn't Zan's mind that was Izzy's. I heard more footsteps… _That has to be Zan this time!_

I walked out the room and saw him. I smiled, "Hello! How's everything? Were the rooms expensive? Do you need any help with your bags? What hair stylist did your hair back at Earth? 'Cause you look awesome in it. When's your birthday?" I babbled. I guess I couldn't help it, _sighhhh_, he's dreamy…

Zan looked at me really strangely, even though I could hardly ever notice it. I was too busy staring into his eyes which seemed to be widening. "Uh… I don't need any help, and I have no hair stylist and… I have to go into the room now." He said, to which it seemed to be a forced smile.

He went into the room and seemed to slam the door hard, what was wrong? Did I scare him, and did he think I was ugly, I just couldn't wait. So I decided to do some extra mind reading.

_"She's crazy, She's definitely crazy... Hopefully she'll leave me alone if I ignore her long enough."_

Aww, that's meeaan. I guess I should calm myself down, I don't wanna scare him again. Sigh, I hate how I act all stupid in front of cute guys.

* * *

_Mishale's POV (Absolute)_

I heard the talking out there in the hallway, and I can totally tell that Nikki likes Zander...

I should be happy for her because she hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time. But why do I feel... Jealous?

Jealous? But why would I be jealous? Sigh, nevermind that. After the way she just acted all weird towards him, he'll be begging to get away from her.

And for some odd reason, I smiled.

* * *

_Zander's POV (absolute)_

It was late at night, I knew that all of them would be tired and probably was out of it since the fight I gave them. I needed to confront the root of this problem. I didn't want to see any of them get hurt or even worse, killed. Especially with the reason of jealousy.

I didn't even bother to look back to see if anyone was following me, I had a lot going on in my mind. One of these thoughts were why would Isabella be the new Avatar, I wasn't jealous of it actually I would never ever want to be the Avatar.

I should have known this was the cause of why they wanted to kill her. There was a bigger reason though that I wanted to know. Why are her friends here? Here were more lives in stake. Ironically, Why would I care about their life, I don't know why.

"Zander?" I heard a voice calling for me nearby.

I turned around and saw the two witches glaring at me. "Why aren't you wearing the armor? …Have you done the deed?" One of the witches with short brown hair said, with a slight smirk. The blonde one was holding her hand tightly.

"No, I don't make plans on killing _Avatar Isabella_anymore." I said bluntly.

"What? How do you know her name? We never told you her name!" Brittney exclaimed.

"She told me and I refuse to murder a…um… someone I know, _Mandy and Brittney_." I said, making sure they heard me say their real names clearly.

Both girls widened their eyes. "Y-You know our names!" Brittney gasped.

"Looks like our lil' Izz already suspects us being behind this, I underestimated her." Mandy replied with a cold tone. "Listen here, Zanny. I'm sure you don't want to kill your friends, right?"

I stared at her curiously, "Yes…"

"Well, I'm sorry, you don't have a choice I suppose. If you don't kill her and her crew in at least 5 months, I'll slaughter you and your family… I _am_ being generous by giving 5 months to say goodbye to you little friends before you kill them, So don't you think we're all that _bad_. And I'm sure you still want to get rid of that curse, right? So _do it_. Don't you dare betray us, or if not, expect _the worst_to happen." Mandy said in an evil, cold tone.

I looked at both of them with anger overcoming me, how would they expect me to kill them in 5 months. "You dare to threat me." I said with anger in my veins as I grabbed them both by the neck. Suddenly I felt great pain surrounding my whole arms. What was going on?

The flames soon took over me from my shoulders to my hands, it was burning even worse than before. I grunted with pain as it dissolved. "Now you see what great powers we possess." Mandy said with an evil smile.

"Now like Mandy said, we give you 5 months to do our dirty work, or this time we will make you kill yourself." Brittney said then I saw them disappear into thin air. I just kept standing there like a helpless kid. I didn't know what to do but I know something, I had to get away from them. I was going to leave them.

It was for their safety, or either way they were going to end up killing them since what they did there with the fire, they could do worse.

"You know, I won't let you get near Izzy if you chose to kill us."

I jumped and look behind. Tedio stood there, arms crossed, glaring at me. "I'll tear your eyes off before you get the chance to, _Zander_." Tedio said, growling out my name.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you guys. It's better I leave..." As I turned away, he grabbed my shoulder.

"I can't let you do that either. Izzy needs help, her emotions gets too involved with her bending and she needs to learn how to control it. And I guess I can't just let you go get murdered for not following those _demons_orders. I can tell you now that we will do our best to help you out with that curse; you're part of the family now. Sorry if I sound queer, but thats how Izzy would say it if she were to actually speak her mind and not pretend to be mad at you all the time." Tedio gave me a warm half-smile.

"But your lives are at risk if I stay..."

"...Your as stubborn as Izzy. Look, we are a group of seven, they are just two. They don't have a chance against us."

"But-"

"But nothing."

I sighed, the only reason I didn't insist is because I didn't want to get the strong guy mad. "fine."

He smirked and walked out of the area and I followed.

* * *

We walked into the lobby and saw all of the group staring at us.

"Where were you guys?" Izzy questioned.

"What happened…?" Mimi asked.

"I'll tell you guys later... Izz, what iz we eating?" Tedio joked.

"Just some rice and beans, I'm too tired to cook any special food today…" Izzy said, "Zan, we need to talk." She said facing me.

She forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the group's sight. "Don't pull me like that!" I yelled.

"Who cares! Anyway, since you helped us out… uh… would you like to join the group? It was the others' idea, not mine but I guess I can deal with you being around… so what do you say?" she asked.

I simply nodded. She gave one nod and walked back to the group.

I didn't know what my feelings were but I did simply nod because for my friends and my revenge. Right now all that I'm focused on is teaching Isabella so she could stop this nightmare.

This is the time for war, and we were going to win it. Isabella has to defeat those two because if she doesn't it may lead to something that will doom all of us, not only this world but the real world too.

**_~End of Chapter 15, Book 1~_**

* * *

_**EDIT: (PLEASE READ) don't listen to the stuff below much. ignore the ricola xD. ~crossoverspecialist at dA is being a bitch and told me no nikki/rick romance. so i deleted that completely. actually i'm relieved cuz its awkward writing those stuff so yayz for me. We actually agree on something. so to the ones who liked Ricola, sorry but no more Ricola. Rick is Zander now. another thing ~crossoverspecialist bitched at me about. xD he cool tho... kinda**_

XA/N:wow, me and Crossover did all this together without arguing much about anything... ^^X

Xso yea... 2 kisses in one chappieX

Xone from tedella and another from... Nick? or Ricola? (ahahaha ricola commercial its coughdrops) i wonder what pairing name they should have ^^X

Xso rick turns out to be an old frenemy of Izzy. and nikki has a love interest! finally... but how about mimi? *grins evilly* i got something things planned for her in future chapters...X

**so yea, like I said in other chapters, Review or ill send charlie and **rick** over to u cuz they know where u live ^^ well crossover at dA played as **rick** so im pretty sure you wont be harmed at all by him(haha) xD ill just go personally to ur house and choke u until u write me a comment charlie will be my helper and crossover will just stand there helplessly (haha jk again ) yeah... sooo...REVIEW!**


	16. Fire

**Author's Note: (READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!) If you haven't seen the changes on the last chapter (chappie 15) on 1/30/12, then REREAD IT. I've made mildly major changes. And Katara isn't an Aries anymore, she's a CANCER and this another of my short but awesome chapters , this focuses on Izzy and the new character Zander (his name was changed) separately. so yup. **

**Warning: There will be a little bit of a Yuri-implyed scene in the beginning. Yes, there is Yuri in this story. (Yuri: girlxgirl) And a bit of almost-rape mention, Well not really rape, just a mention and a tinsy bit explict but barely. If you are discomforted by it, skip it when you get to it.**

~**Book 1, Chapter 16: Fire**~

-_Nicola's POV_-

I woke up with a start. I put on my clothes and looked at my handheld mirror and apply a light amount of eyeliner, mascara, light green eye shadow, and light pink shimmery lip gloss. Since I woke up early, I got out my orange hair-dye kit. I sneaked it in when everyone was sleeping and when I found out Izzy can teleport back home, which means I can teleport with my watch as well. After an hour or so, my hair was back to being orangey, and not blonde. I put on my favorite green headband, with a cute little green and light pink striped bow attached to it. All the colors go well together on me.

I got out of my tent, _whoa it's quiet out here; duh, everyone's still sleeping of course_. I looked around at where we were camped; not much vegetation, but few trees right on a rocky cliff's edge. I stopped on my tracks when I smelled smoke… I turned around to see Mimi sitting next to a recently-made fire, staring at it intensely, deep in thought. But it's morning… Why make a fire?

"Hey, Mimi?"

She jumped, startled, then looked at me and seemed to relax, "Oh hey Nikki… Um, you look really pretty this morning…" she said, looking at me admirably, strangely.

I really don't know why, but I… blushed? I just gave a small smile to my friend and said, "Thanks, I'm on my way to Sokka's tent to wake him up early; you know how hard it is to wake him up… But first I'm gonna make a pit stop at Zan's tent."

"Oh… cool…" Mimi said, but I can't help but notice she seemed a bit disappointed... well, this is kind of getting weird…

"Yeah…" I smiled again awkwardly and walked toward Zan's tent, forgetting what just happened.

I walked in his tent, and found him awake, writing down on a notebook, surrounded by a few textbooks.

"Um… hi?"

I kneeled down beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Homework..."

"…Homework?"

"Yes."

I looked at him confusedly, "But how-"

"My mom gave me permission to leave 'cause she's _cool_ like that… _like I am_…" I rolled my eyes, "…and since I am homeschooled, I go back there every so often and pick up work to do and I am teaching myself the subjects."

"Cool… I guess… But since our education is important… Can you make copies for me, Izzy and the others, except Katara and Sokka of course, 'cause I don't think they need it… Can you?"

"Sure, I'll do it later."

"Ok, and I'm sorry for yesterday…"

"Right… don't worry about it."

" 'Kay!" I grinned.

Outside, I turned to Sokka's tent, until I saw Mimi still in front of the campfire blankly staring at it with a fierce concentration… _She's a little weird today… But oh well._

I ran to her side and gave her a big hug. Mimi seems startled and then looked at me with confusion, "Uh… Nikki…?"

"_Yes_…?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you look like you needed a hug…" I gave her a soft smile and a pat on the back. I stood up and walked to Sokka's tent, knowing that Mimi was still looking at me from behind…

* * *

-_Isabella's POV_-

I woke up, but my eyes remained closed, trying to go back to sleep. I started thinking. Last week, Zander had joined our group, _why did it have to be him?_

I remember yesterday's events clearly, It all started when Sokka arranged a scavenger hunt, even though we should've been using that time to better our fighting skills, but _noooo_, Sokka just _had_ to make up some wacky time-wasting game. Anyway, everyone split up and looked for items around the forest and the village nearby. I went deeper into the forest of course, and like always, I get myself into trouble. _Damn Yu-Yan Archers…_ Then after they've captured me, they sent me to some prison room and had me tied up all fetishy-like. Of course, that didn't happen in that episode "The Blue Spirit" in the Series. They did it just 'cause I'm an attractive girl. And everyone knows Commander… or should I say, _Admiral Zhao_, right? I've run into that bastard a few times already, but it was such small, unimportant moments that it's not worthy enough to talk about. I just simply won each of those fights like it was nothing. Except during this moment. That bastard dared to touch me all perversely! I was raging like crazy and I wanted to maul his face up soooo bad, but I couldn't because the metal chains around my body restricted me from doing so. I just squirmed around like some retarded worm. So before he went farther to touching me in my most _intimate_places, he had to go eat dinner and give some retarded speech. Thank God. Afterwards, I'm guessing everyone knows what happens next… Some silent blue-masked fellow comes into my imprisonment and freed me from the metal chains. I couldn't help but notice that he looked at me in a perverted way for just a split second. Haha, wow… all guys are the same… So yeah, I already knew he was Zuko, but I just acted like I didn't, just so I can be escorted out of this place, and then beat him up and be on my merry way. Then everything that happened in the Series happened in real life. Fought some soldiers, Zuko puts his swords around my neck and silently threatened to kill me just so Zhao can let us go, and Zuko gets hit by an arrow on the forehead of the mask. Talk about a super forehead poke. So then I ran, holding his unconscious body over my shoulder. Aided him, and as he woke up I said, "Haha yeah… I knew you were Zuko all along… Though, I did let you save me anyway... Zuzu, just imagine, if there was no war right now, I'm pretty sure we'd be good friends. Our personalities are quite alike, don't you think? I'd definitely make you my friend, would you?" I said as I gave a polite smile. He glared at me with no emotion on his face, until he shot a fire blast at me. So I just dodged it and ran. Sigh, what a disappointment, oh well, it happened to Aang in the show, but I was slight expecting him to be convinced but I was wrong. I guess my charm doesn't work on all guys…

With my eyes still closed, I heard someone forcefully unzip a corner of the tent flap. Then while I heard lots of hissing and growling, I felt little paws running and jumping on top of my chest (which REALLY hurt) and felt bat-like wings slap my face. I opened my eyes to look at Charlie and Momo fight on top of me. Quickly, I tried to push them off, and I crawled out the tent. I stood up outside, but Charlie was at my feet, jumping and barking at Momo who's flying around at my head. Everyone got out of their tents wondering what was going on. Sokka was already outside with Nikki.

Sokka was standing in front of Nini staring at her eyes, "Could you guys quiet down? I'm trying to read Nini's mind, since Nikki can do it so _easily_." Sokka glared at Nikki. Nikki gave him her cute, devious smile. "Nini's thinking, 'What is this weird ponytail dude looking at? Can I have my face back?'" Nikki giggled in a girly matter. Sokka groaned. Katara giggled as well.

I tried walking, though it was hard because I got up so fast and I'm dizzy from lying down. Somehow, I ended up near the edge of the cliff. I tried getting out of the fight but I couldn't. I use my super strength on my legs to run really fast out of the battle when I saw a gap… _Well… That was a bad idea…_

Not seeing what's in front of me, I ran into the few trees that were on the edge of the cliff, hard. I saw the dent I made as I stumbled over the edge…

* * *

-_Tedio's POV_-

I saw her stumble over the edge… _God, dammit… Why is she so clumsy!_

Before anyone else reacted, I ran to the edge and jumped down the rocks and got to her, thank God she didn't fall too far down. I saw a bit of blood on her forehead.

She tried to get up but I stopped her, "Izz! Are you ok? Do you remember your name? Mine? My sister's? Your best friend's? Katara's and Sokka's? _Oh wait_… I just told you their names… How bout Char-?"

"Tedio! I'm fine!" She yelled, flapping her arms in between us to give her some room. She tried to get up, but Katara stopped her again and tried to aid her head.

I heard Zan yell something to Izzy from the top of the cliff, "Now that's another thing we have to work on, and that's your balance, _you clumsy whore_!"

She looked at me, "Hm, Tedio… I don't remember that dude…"

I widened my eyes, _Oh no…_ Before I started asking her more questions, she told me something in a sarcastic, loud tone, "Oh! That's because I don't talk to _ugly, scrawny jerks like HIM_!"

I gave Zan a glare and tried to calm Izzy down while Katara tried to work on her wounds, "This cut on her head needs to get stitches, but I don't know how to do that…"

_Oh right… Katara didn't get her healing powers yet… ugh… If only I had the Sacred Ash…_

Nikki told Zan something quietly then he said, "What? I was just kidding." Nikki whispered to him again, "Ok…"

Mimi commented, "Oh, the demented conniption between Izzy and Zan that I witness every single morning enervates me…"

Everyone looked at her, my sister shrugged, "What…?"

Sokka got down there as well. He touched her bloody forehead, "_Eww…It's all sticky…_"

"BAHAHA! That's what she said…!" I laughed abruptly. Everyone looked at me, I shrugged, "What?"

Izzy shook her head, "Brother and sister alike…"

"OK! Everyone just SHUT UP! We got a problem here!" Sokka pulled out his map and started looking for a nearby village.

"It's not that big of a problem, idiot. I can heal quickly." Izzy said as a drop of blood ran down her forehead and settled on her eyelashes.

"Um… It kinda is…" Katara said.

Izzy looked toward the rest of the cliff down and saw a town, "There's one, genius."

Mimi snorted.

"Yea, but that town's taken over by the Fire Nation… And according to the info on the map, it's the only place nearby that has a doctor in town…" Sokka explained.

Everyone got quiet. Mimi ran back to her tent. A couple minutes later, she came back with a bag full of clothes. "I knew we were gonna use this at some point."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It's a bag with black clothes, good for disguise. I have three long sleeve shirts and four t-shirts. Also one pair of fingerless gloves, which seems to fit Izzy's style and some cloaks. The reason for the gloves and long sleeves is to hide the scars on our hands."

Katara approached the bag, "Um, aren't we supposed to fit in and not look like we're spying on them?"

Izzy crawled to the bag and took out the fingerless gloves, "Hell, I don't care, as long as I have the gloves. I love you Mimi, you know me too well." She chuckled as she put them on.

Mimi continued, "But we don't have red clothes similar to the Fire Nation's. I mean, we do have red clothes, except Sokka and Katara, but it's not the same design and style that they have and they'll suspect us anyway. I think it's better if we go with the cloaks…"

"And I got golden-colored eye contacts!" Nikki added, "See? I'm not a dumb blonde! I knew we would use them! Now we can really look like Fire Nation peeps!"

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I thought the royal family is the only ones that have gold eyes…" Sokka stated sarcastically.

"Oh…"

Izzy face-palmed, then screamed in pain. "OW!"

"Izzy, don't worry, I'll face-palm for you." I smacked my head. Izzy giggled. _Success…_

"Hm… I thought I saw people with gold eyes the last time we were in a Fire Nation village…" Mimi stated.

"Could we stop talking about stupid eye colors and just wear them?" Zan said loudly.

We wore our disguises and I carried Izzy while we were on our way to town.

"Katara, while on our way there, could you take out my ponytail and put it in 2 braids?" Izzy asked. Katara agreed.

"But remember you did that style a couple years ago and I remembered you looked like those chicks in the Andes Mountains herdin' alpacas everywhere." Nikki reminded her.

Zan laughed mockingly.

"Grr, don't remind me."

* * *

-_Isabella's POV_-

Ok, so this is like—_one, two…three…_— the FOURTH time I've been carried! I think… What type of Avatar am I?

We somehow got passed the village guards and fortunately, the doctor's office wasn't too far from the entrance. When we entered the small house, there were lots of beds crammed in one large room with lots of sick patients and few nurses attending them and the doctor seemed to be in the back room ignoring them all, doing paperwork. The only positive thing in the room was a warm and inviting fireplace that had a beautiful, ancient dragon design outlined with gold lines.

A nurse told me to lie down on a small bed and wait until one of the nurses become unoccupied. So we waited, for quite a while and to make the wait more bearable, Tedio tried to make me laugh. I wasn't really laughing at his jokes; I was just laughing at how much of a dork he is…_ A cute dork_… Wait, did I just think that? Great, now Nikki is giving me that "Ooo, You like him…!" look. Darn it. _He's just a friend!_

Finally, the nurse got to me. "Can you please remove your clothes and put on this gown?" She handed me a gown. _A lot like the hospitals back at Earth…_

"Sure…" I went to a room and changed, but left my gloves on. I went back out there.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to remove your gloves to see if your hands have any injuries too." The nurse told me.

"Um, I can't…"

"And why would that be?"

"Because my hand is perfectly fine, trust me."

"Oh well, then. Don't come crying to me when you slap an unfaithful man and instead of hurting him, your hand falls off. Not that you'll be cheated on, you're quite a beauty."

"Ha ha, ok."

_That was close…_As I sighed in relief, I looked at a poster on the wall that caught my eye.

'**WANTED:**  
_Name: Isabella_  
_Alias: Izzy_  
(Picture)  
_Brown eyes, Blue eyes at night, sparkling blue eyes during full moon, Black wavy hair, Tan skin, odd scar on the hands, Waterbends, gaudy clothes with an odd futuristic structure, also made of expensive or unknown material. Known to be very attractive._  
**Reward: 200,000**'

I widened my eyes. _Spoke too soon… Oh well, you *are* in disguise, there's no need to worry… Right?_

_And how do they know so much?_

The nurse grabbed a needle with thread.

"Ehh… I never had stitches before…" I told the nurse with anxiety in my voice.

"Don't worry sweetie, just concentrate on something else and ignore the pain and you'll do fine."

I felt her insert the needle and I stiffed up. I quickly looked around the room for something I can concentrate on. Then I laid my eyes on the fireplace. I saw the flames moving smoothly and heard it crackling softly like a gentle melody. Then it seems that the flames grew bigger as the pain grew stronger. I felt the nurse made an accidental erratic move and as I felt the searing pain in my forehead, the fire made a small explosion. For a second, an image flashed through my mind. It was like a collage of many things that didn't make sense. My thoughts were interrupted by everyone getting freaked out, but luckily the explosion wasn't that big to hurt anyone. I sighed in relief.

"My, that was weird…" the nurse commented.

"Yeah…"

I felt her make a knot and saw her reach for the scissors, then pause. I awkwardly looked up at her face and saw her eyes fixed on something. I followed the direction of her eyes and saw it on my Wanted poster. _Oh shittles, I'm screwed._

"Um… Miss…" she said, not taking her eyes off the poster, "Can you please undo your braids…_right now_."

I quickly grabbed the scissors to cut off the rest of the unused thread and made a run for the door.

"Get her! She's the girl the Fire Nation is looking for!" yelled the nurse.

Once outside, I ran into my friends.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"No time to explain, come on!" I led them around the back of the house until we ran into the Fire guards. I looked around for any water to bend but no luck. _Oh well, I guess I'll fight fire with fire._

Nikki spoke up, "Izzy, that's not a very good idea…"

I ignored her without a second thought and threw my hands forward, releasing a large blast of flames, bigger than the last time. The guards were thrown back against a wall and were knocked out. I felt my wound pulsate painfully. My eyesight grew weak and irregular. I felt lightheaded and my knees grew weak. Then I blacked out…

* * *

-_Zander's POV_-

_God, she's stupid._

I saw Izzy open her eyes along with everyone else beside me. She looked at me.

"God, you're stupid." I mentally grinned at myself. She narrowed her eyes.

"Can't you at least tell me what happened before I beat your ass?" she threatened. Tedio laid a hand on her upper arm to calm her.

I sighed, "You fainted, and Tedio carried you-"

"-dammit, the _fifth_time!-"

"-back to the camp. I'm guessing the new wound affected your energy and firebending because you didn't completely black-out like that the first time you forced your firebending when you attacked me a week ago." I told her.

"Yeah, it was different. The feeling was way more intense and I felt my wound throb painfully hard before I fainted." Izzy said.

"Did you have any type of contact with the element while the procedure was being done?"

"Visual contact; the nurse told me to concentrate on something while she was stitching it up so it wouldn't hurt as much so I concentrated on the fireplace. My focus went up as the pain went up and the fire exploded during the highest amount of pain."

"Yeah, that means your fire might be blocked for a while. I've been among firebenders for a while and I've seen that happen a couple times. Never mind that, le-"

Izzy interrupted me once again, "There was also this weird image that flashed in my head for like a second while that happened."

I sighed, "Would you stop interrupting me? …And what image?"

Izzy half-smirked then looked serious, "It didn't make sense… But surprisingly, I remember every detail of it… It seems quite incomprehensible…"

"Ok, then tell me every detail and stop it with the dramatic pauses." I was getting impatient.

"Well, there are two moons, one on the right and on the left, and they're on the first quarter phase. They're in a sickly purple color and there's a dead, sandy colored flower with red nectar in the middle of each one. There's a scorpion crawling up the right moon and in the background, there are exactly 11 stars scattered around it. On the left moon, there are those scales that compare weights floating around the left of it and exactly 14 stars around it. In between the two moons, there's this heart-shaped thought cloud with small clouds popping around it. In the thought bubble, there's a shovel with my teleport ring hanging from the neck and the ring seems to be glowing purple; and the small meaningless clouds surrounding the thing seem, well… meaningless, but there's one that's to the right of it that has the letters C and M in a beautiful gold font inside it. At the bottom, there's this beautiful, sparkly stream running calmly. Around the center of it, there's the reflection of a hand doing the thumbs up sign and around the left of the stream there's a small sponge glowing the same way the ring was and floating calmly along the current. Toward the north side of the image, there is just a tree trunk just floating there and not connecting to any ground, and the rest of the tree is somehow cut off from the rest of the image. In the middle of it, there's a plum burning from a purple fire. And that's it…" She stared off into space, "I have this weird, but slightly positive feeling about it… But I also sense danger from it…"

"Well whatever, I'm sure it means something. Try deciphering it. It could have some info that can help you in your adventure." I told her.

Izzy sat up straight. "You're right."

Katara handed her a cup of water, "You must be thirsty…"

Izzy smiled her way and thanked her. She gulped it down quickly. She started to stand up. Tedio stopped her.

"What are you doing? You need to rest."

Izzy moved away from him, "I need to train," She looked over to me, "And I don't care if you think my firebending's blocked, I'm gonna try it out and you're gonna help me."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one here with good experience of this world."

That's true; I've been living here for 3 years in a Fire Nation town attending classes as a scholar and studying the art of firebending. But I refrained from showing my real fire in front of others because of the fear of severely and permanently hurting someone or even killing them with this cruel curse. But I think I am pretty experienced enough from seeing some of my mature classmates' firebending.

Izzy slowly got up from her sleeping bag and I noticed her slight struggle but she tried to hide it. Tedio looked at her with slight worry along with some of the others. Izzy seemed really weak; her walking was slightly erratic and not stable. Izzy walked to a deep puddle nearby; it was raining earlier. She tried bending the water, and it was successful but still weak.

"Just making sure my waterbending works." She looked around at her friends' faces, "Don't worry you guys! I'm fine!" She directed her eyes toward me, "First, let's spar. I've been waiting for a rematch; just don't use your fire, that's cheating. Only I can bend, but I'll be fair, so will you be able to take it?" She smirked.

"Heh, challenge accepted!" I agreed.

I saw Tedio stomp towards me, "Are you crazy! Don't you see she's just acting she's fine when she obviously isn't? If you lay a hand on her, I wi-"

Izzy stopped him, "Tedio! I said I was fine! I swear! I can't be just sitting around waiting for this minor injury to heal, I'll be ok, trust me. I need to work on my firebending and if it's at least partially blocked, then I'll just try working on it little by little. I need this, Tedio. I appreciate your worry but you need to worry about yourself. If something happens, it'll be my stupidity that caused it and I'm fine with that fact. But I need to try... Zander! Start."

I started being a little against it but I got in a stance. Everyone backed away. I made the first move. I ran towards her, dodging some of her punches quickly and side-kicked her at an opening. She stumbled back, looking surprised. She then ran to me and put me in a lock, but I locked her leg with my own then took her arm and flipped her with her back to the ground. I looked at Tedio and he seemed like he was trying so hard to contain he anger. Well, it wasn't my fault, like she said; it's her fault for pushing herself to this point. Izzy stood and faced me, looking angrier than ever.

"That's it! You're going down! I'm not gonna hold back anymore!" She retorted. _She was holding back? It looked like she was giving it her all._

She ran towards me bending the water from the puddles around her, purposely making it small. I dodged them easily and I continued throwing punches and kicks. I jumped over her head and gave her a back piercing kick. She fell on her face, and slowly getting up on her feet; she seems so worn out. She wiped off the mud from her face. She did a low spinning kick and finally knocked me to ground but I barely received any damage. It started to rain again and Izzy was trying hard to catch her breathe. This isn't good, I've seen her spar with practically everyone in the group and she was very good and won every battle. I should be a little _more_easier on her especially in the condition she is in now and maybe another day, I'll show her what I got. We continued fighting, water and mud splashing under our feet as did our kicks and punches. After 5 minutes, I barely felt tired and she was really struggling. She gave me some jabs in the gut and on the arms. Then I brought her down again. She sat up, some strands of wet and dirty hair sticking on her face and she glared at me with a scary expression on her face. She looked really pissed off as she stood on her feet. She ran towards me faster than she ever did and gave me a painfully strong punch in the gut that I flew back 30 ft and crashed against a tree trunk. That was the biggest pain I have ever received in a while. I was nearly knocked out by it but I still was conscious, but unable to stand or move, as a matter of fact.

She slightly stumbled towards me and weakly smirked, "I won…", Then fainted right there in front of me. Technically, she didn't win because I'm still conscious, but to me, her amazing determination made her the winner of this battle. I gotta give her credit for it; she never gave up until she has given it her all. Maybe she'll suit the role of Avatar, she just gotta get stronger or if not, she'll be killed in a damn week. She's still stupid for pushing herself _too_ much though; she needs to get it in her f*cking brain that she needs to be _alive_to win this war because unfortunately, the world depends on her. Thinking about it, I thought she told me she was going to try out her firebending during this fight but I didn't see her shoot any fire…

After Tedio came and yelled at me harshly, he carried her '_the SIXTH time_', as Izzy would say, back to the camp. After then, it thundered the whole afternoon.

* * *

Next morning, I guess it was a nice day, nice and quiet… until now.

"_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIIIME!_" Izzy jumped out her tent with earphones in her ears and dancing around, singing out of tune. "_My Loneliness is Killing me! AND I! I must confess I still believe, STILL BELIEVE! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, Give Me A SIIIIIIIII-_"

Everyone covered their ears and Sokka yelled, "Someone give her her meds!"

Tedio ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Well, that shut her up. Then I saw her walk towards me with a devious smirk on her face that says 'We aren't done…' all over it.

After I rejected her offer and survived her rant, I asked, "Weren't you gonna try out your fire yesterday?"

She was silent for a few seconds and said, "I did, but nothing came out. But it tire me out for trying, I'm guessing I would've had survived at least a minute longer."

I sighed, "I knew it, your firebending's blocked."

Tedio wrapped an arm around her, "Izz, you need to pace yourself, you can't be pushing yourself like that."

"But if I don't, I'll get nowhere…" Izzy mumbled.

Tedio smiled at her, "We got two years, I don't want you to rush yourself, if you perfect every single thing at a time, you'll be even better than if you rush."

"I agree with him, Isabella. Use your brain for once." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

I saw her holding a notebook and a black pencil. Katara asked her what it was before I got the chance to.

"Hey Izzy? What is that for?" Katara said pointing to the notebook.

Izzy opened it to a certain page, "I'm drawing the image I saw yesterday but it's not done yet."

Sokka reached for the notebook, "Let me see!"

Izzy pulled it away, "No! It's not done!"

"Come on! Just let me see!"

"No!"

They started fighting until Izzy pushed him to the ground like if he was made of Styrofoam. Looks like her strength's back…

**~End of Chapter 16, Book 1~**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, I"M BACK! I'm sure a couple of you missed me ^_^, i'm back and better than ever bitchesss! :D so i hope you liked this chappie.**_

Next chapter, guess what? our favorite little airbender is coming :D

So yeah, I dunno what else to add soo, COMMENT OR I KILL YOU! :)

Note for the Fanfiction peepz: please check out my deviantArt account. All chapters on there is always looked over and made with corrections. It's a much better version of this story. you also get to see updates on the progress on the next chapter, drawings, and the chapter is posted a few days earlier than on here. I'm not sure i'll continue posting on here, i'll probably doing it over there. but i'll let u guys know. but I really recommend you to got to my dA profile. For a link, go to my profile on here. or search my username, it's the same username.


End file.
